No More Puppy Love
by CyberGold
Summary: *HIATUS* Takes place 10 years into the future. Jade and Tori are married with two kids but are at a whits end due to fighting. A trip apart could do the trick but with an old flame trying to rekindle romance with Tori, does Jade stand a chance? Also has some Cat and Robbie drama. Maybe Pucketine? Rated M for drug & alcohol use, cursing, violence and femslash. Jori story.
1. Chapter 1 - Another Fight

**I do not own Victorious.** This is just a fan fiction, my first ever to be exact.

I know its very short, any feedback positive and negative will be awesome. I will be writing more and turning this into a story with about 15-20 chapters.

**POV:** Jade, Tori, Cat

**Rated M**: Lots of Drinking, Marijuana use, Femslash, Cursing & Adult Content.

_Jade and Tori both in their early 30's. There 10th wedding anniversary is coming up. Jade owns a horror store and is never home to help with their 2 kids. When she is home all her and Tori do is fight. When Tori decides to visit her parents in San Francisco she tells Jade not to come. Will the time apart be good for them? Will Jade change and make time with her family? Will an old high school flame come in their life and try to mess things up?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Jade's POV**

"Hey, come here", I slowly pulled Tori into me giving her warm kiss on her lips. I could feel her heart beating rapidly. I ran my fingers along her hair. I lost my temper again, badly. She pulled away from me and continued to make sandwiches. I go to rub her back and she cringes when I touch her. The yellow & pink halter top she is wearing looks amazing on her. Hugging her from behind I planted slow kisses on her shoulders.

"Stop Jade.." Tori said quietly. I could hear the sadness in her voice, her eyes were swelling & the thought of her just shedding one tear broke me into pieces. "Just please, stop, I have to get the kids ready."

As I moved closer, Tori took a step back. I was beginning to get frustrated once again. "W-What? You, afraid of me now?" I began to stammer. "Damn Tori you act as if I just socked you, a-all I did was yell, okay? Jesus FUCKING christ I am sorr-." I was yelling once more & Tori was crying this time, her left hand covering her mouth to muffle the sound "I'm stressed the fuck out, can you forgive me, baby please, Tori, I am trying so hard but I just feel like all we do is fight." I moved back a tad bit more. I wanted to hold her tight, whisper sorry in her ears over and over. But I know Tori was tired of my half ass apologies. I needed to give her space. I opened the fridge to put some water in the cooler.

Today we are driving to San Francisco to visit her parents. I wanted to leave at 5 am to beat traffic but Tori over slept and didn't wake me up. So now it is 8:30 and we are scrambling to pack food for the drive and activities to keep Zack and Korby busy. I called her an idiot and shoved her in the bathroom. I didn't mean it, I was just so damn crabby and I haven't had my coffee yet. Lately I have been such a bitch and I could understand why she would be upset with me. We have been fighting a lot and our sex life was non existent at this point.

"J-Jade, I love you, I love you so much-h. I have been with you since I was 17, I sometimes think wow, I cannot believe I am married to Jade West." She cleared her throat and took a paper towel to dry her eyes. "But lately, l-lately I don't know, I thought with it being summer things would get better." She put the sandwiches in the blue cooler setting it aside to lean against the sink. "You have been so nasty these last 7 months." She paused for a moment and looked at me, her eyes red and puffy. The look of tremendous agony on her face made me feel weak. The sight of her sorrow sent a shot of sharp pain to the pit of my stomach. The pain was unbearable & not the good kind.

**Tori's POV**

"I-I think you should stay here." I walk slowly towards Jade who is standing against the left side of the fridge looking up at the ceiling. I reach out to grab her hand. She is wearing the scissor charm bracelet I got her back in high school for our 3 month anniversary.

"Gosh," I said as I played with the bracelet. "I cannot believe you kept this thing."

"How could I not," Jade said making eye contact leaning in for a kiss. "You gave me this after you told me that you loved me."

When she kissed me it was soft and gentle I wrapped my arm around her and held her close. I wanted to forget the bullshit and the drama. I wanted to make love to Jade right here in the kitchen, It had been so long since we made love and I miss that. I miss her. Jade pulled me in closer and gradually the kissed turned into a deep passionate one. "Mmm" I moaned. I needed more. Jade had one hand on my ass and the other on my breast. _Oh finally_, I thought to myself. I begin to slowly unbutton her pants. All of a sudden he stopped and pulled away instantly. Alarmed I looked up to her. "Whats wrong?"

"Korby, how did you get downstairs?" Jade quickly rushed and picked up Korbyn. She was a mischievous 2 year old. I always make sure that I put the baby gate by the stairs so that she doesn't fall down if she gets out of bed.

"I pushed the gate, I slide down on my butt momma" Korby said in sleepy voice. I picked up Korby and began to attack her with kisses on her eyes, cheeks, nose, and all over her face. She began to laugh and squirm. "Stop it mommy," she said while laughing "Pretty pretty please."

"NEVER!" I said excitingly squeezing and giving Korby more kisses. I sat her down in her high chair and began to make her oatmeal. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jade give Korbyn a kiss on her cheek as she fixed her some juice. Korbyn looked like a mini Jade. She had Jades dark brown hair, green/blue eyes & pale skin. The only difference was how girly she was thanks primarily to her Aunt Cat & Uncle Robbie. A rush a pain filled my lungs and I felt as if I was going to cry again. I loved little moments like this but it never lasts. I want us to be like this from now on. Jade wrapped her arms around me from behind again and nuzzled on my neck.

"Jade, th-things they have to change. We have to focus on ourselves for a while, get to know ourselves again maybe, then work on each other."

"You need to stay here and just figure out what is making you so angry. I don't want you to come to San Fransisco. I honestly don't know if a 6 hour drive is the best thing for us at the moment when we are like this." My voice was a tad bit shaky but stern I could see the anger in Jades eyes when I said that she stepped back a bit and just breathed heavily. I walked towards Korby and covered her ears making it as a game because I knew in just mere seconds Jade was going to flip out.

**Jade's POV**

_She wants a divorce?! I cannot believe she wants to take the fucking kids and just leave me. Just like my father when things get tough they just go. She is just going to fucking leave me and take our children. _I was pacing back and forth, trying to calm myself down. I was over thinking and I needed to just relax. Tori was covering Korbyns ears and I did not want to freak her out. I didn't want Korbyn to see her momma so angry and her mommy so scared. My dad was an asshole who was never home & took his anger out on my mother and I. I didn't want to become him, I didn't want Korbyn or Zack to hate me.

"T-Tori, I love you so much, I know I have some issues, lately with the store booming like it has I have been under a lot of pressure to open up another store, you know that, I-I know I am repeating myself... G-Go to San Francisco if you need to alone, I would, I mean - I do want to come. I want to be with you and the kids and just get away but if you need this then, then I understand. But I don't know. I don't know where to start. I can't just quit my job." I was speaking fast and out of breathe. I was letting the only person that mattered slip from my fingers and I don't think she was ready to forgive me yet. I didn't blame her.

I made my way past her and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead "I'll go get Zack ready." I said quietly to her. She was playing with Korbyn's hair. I did a good job showing restraint and not blowing up. I needed to make a complete 180 turn and get the love of my life back, to get my family back. I needed to work on my anger. I made my way upstairs to wake up Zachary. He was an active 8 year old who loved to play basketball. He had Tori's brown hair, cheekbones & beautiful brown eyes. _He's so organized_, I thought as I grabbed his bag and set it outside his room.

"Hi Momma." He said in an energized voice.

"Hey creep." Sitting in his bean bag chair I saw watched as he figured out which sneakers to wear. "I see you are already up and getting ready."

"Yeah... just don't know what to wear." He turns around, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. I get off from the chair and grab a pair of all black sneakers that match his black shirt and camo shorts perfectly.

"Here ya go creep," I said handing them to him. He smiled and put them on quickly. I walked outside grabbed his bookbag from the hallway and made my way back downstairs. "OH!, please if Korbyn gets out of bed and bothers you, please do not open the gate she could of gotten hurt."

"B-But mom, what are you, I didn't, she push-"

"Zack cut the crap she couldn't push her way out of a paper bag," I said while chuckling, "I know she gets out of her room and the first person she wants to bother is her big brother." With that I went downstairs. "Also, hurry up and help your mother with stuff."

"Yeah Zacky hurry up and play with me." Korbyn yelled playfully, she was covered in oatmeal and was already on her second helping, _man could this kid eat._ I placed Zack's bag against the door near the garage. I saw Tori on her phone texting somebody with a huge smile on her face. _At least somebody can make her smile. Wait who is making her smile at 9 am? _I didn't want to start anything so I pretended not to notice and began to clean up Korbyn.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys this is the end of Chapter 1 let me know what you think :D <strong>

**Comment, favorite, subscribe etc because I will be writing more.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pleasure of the Storm

**Jade's POV**

You could of taken the truck hun," I said softly "It's bigger.." My voice was getting faint, I feel my anxiety and anger flow all at once. I saw her cellphone peeking from her purse and thought of her face in the kitchen. _Who was that before? Is the person texting her now? Did she find comfort in somebody else? _My head was spinning, the rage was building up. I shut my eyes took 3 deep breaths. I needed to learn more techniques to calm myself down. Deep breathing can only do so much.

"You okay babe?" Tori took off her seat belt and stepped out of the car. She came towards me quickly and hugged me. The smell of her hair brought me back to reality and the jealousy left my body. I swallowed heavily letting it all sink in. I couldn't loose Tori. I couldn't loose the kids.

"I can still make you happy baby." My voice was getting shaky I was about to cry. She held me tight and kissed my forehead as the tears streamed down my face.

"Jade, I-I, I need this, we need this. I never said you couldn't make me happy. I just think that you need to work on your anger. Maybe see a therapist?" _Great she fucking thinks I am a whack job_, I laughed a bit as I thought this and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Not because you are crazy." _Man Tori knows me so well_, "But for the anger. Then when I come back maybe we can see a marriage counselor? I don't want this to get worse I want us to be better. To be like we were before. Last year, we were so happy. I g-get things at work can be a bit much, I have a job too babe I get it." Tori's eyes were red and I could see the tears planning their escape.

"Tori I am so sorry I ruined things." I said while I held back tears.

She pressed her forehead gently upon mine. I held her close and didn't want to let her go.

"Jade, it wasn't only you, I played a part too, maybe I should of mentioned it sooner instead of just staying quiet."

My green eyes met her brown ones, seeing us liked this killed me. Our souls that were once connected now seem so lost and far apart. I kissed her for what seemed like an eternity. The taste of her lips shifted me into lust mode. Before I knew it I was sliding my tongue slowly into her mouth, I didn't want to do too much. Granted she was my wife, but it had been a while since we had a real romantic kiss.

Gently I would pull back and swirl my tongue around her mouth. I wanted to take charge and remind her of all I could do. She was moaning softly. I peeked behind her a bit to make sure the kids weren't watching. I took her tongue into my mouth and began to suck on it very lightly.

"Jade, d-damn, baby the kids are going to see," Tori was panting gasping for air. The kids were preoccupied with their toys. I wanted more. I was hungry for her. Licking her neck seductively I smelled her perfume and the scent of roses on her body made me shiver. I blissfully put her skin between my teeth & pulled.

"F-fuck.. please..", she said in a whimper and that got me going even more. I bit harder, sucked, ran my tongue around the area and kissed it every time after. I wanted to leave my mark on her. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine forever.

When she began to grind against my leg, I pulled back.

"Shit, Jade you fucking tease." She nudged me & fixed her hair.

"Well, Tori you have to get on the road! It's almost 12!", I walked to the driver side and playfully nibbled on her ear. "Come on" I chuckled. "That shit was hot."

"It was beautiful Jade." The look in her eyes were somewhat recognizable and this brief encounter took her back to when we were happy. "You better have fun!" She said mocking a stern voice.

"I wont have any fun without you." I held her hand for a brief moment and kissed it.

"Jade that kiss was amazing, I needed that. It was better than what almost happened in the kitchen." She started up the car checked to make sure Korby was still in her car seat & fixed her lips for another kiss.

"Tori I promise you, I will work on me, I will work on us. I will do what ever the fuck needs to be done to get us to where we were before. 16 years ago I promised you forever and I meant it. I refuse to let this go wrong. We will be happy." I made sure my tone was serious and loving, I wanted her to feel at ease on this trip. I kissed her one last time & she drove off. Although I was a little nervous thinking about who she could possibly be texting, I know for a fact that Tori will never cheat on me.

**Tori's POV**

Leaving at almost 12 pm was a bad idea. I should of woken up earlier but I am glad I didn't. Even though I hated every time Jade & I fought, something good was coming out of this. We were taking steps on changing for the better. I decided to not drive straight to San Francisco, I figured I should stop at Trina's to rest and catch her up on what has been going on.

Trina lived in Fresno with her husband Alex & their 3 year old son Gavin. Trina was a receptionist at Lobos records. Alex was head chef at his brothers restaurant. Trina's cooking was worse than mine, so marrying a chef was smart. Alex was 6 ft and had an athletic build, he had dirty blonde hair, piercing green eyes, olive skin & a button nose. Gavin was taller than your average 3 year old  
>&amp; the spitting image of my father, only he had blonde hair like Alex.<p>

I made way way to Trina's block at around 4:30 pm. I had to stop a few times with Korbyn to change her and to use the bathroom but other wise I think I made good timing. Zachary was oddly quiet during the entire ride. Normally he likes to sing in the car with Korbyn but he just read his book instead. My phone started to vibrate and the theme to the scissoring started to play which only meant one thing.

***INCOMING CALL FROM JADE WEST***

I didn't want to wake up Korbyn & I was a bit lost. Last time I visited Trina, Zack was a baby. Most of the time we visit mom & dad or she came to L.A. Unbeknownst to Alex, Trina absolutely hated Fresno. I text Jade to let her know I was okay. During the whole ride we talked on the phone and she sent me some naughty pictures in case I got lonely later.

_Hey babe I can't really talk right now, I finally got to Trina's block, not sure what house number though - Tori_

**A few minutes later...**

_Only you would take almost 5 hours to drive to Fresno, dork. 3 - Jade_  
><em>Hey, hey, hey it was not my fault. With 2 kids, traffic, stops &amp; construction I am surprised I made it here in a day lol - Tori<em>  
><em>Are you having fun yet?! I hope you aren't at home in your black leggings laying on the couch watching the scissoring - Tori<br>Well about that, I actually have been in the den all day, in my underwear and a blank tank top, watching the scissoring ;] - Jade  
><em>

I parked in the empty driveway at house #394. I was greeted by a happy Gavin and a tired Alex._  
><em>

"So Tor, how was the adventure?" Alex said as he helped me with the bags from the car. He moved here form Germany when he was 5 yet his German accent was so thick there was no denying it.

"Oh come on sleepy head I made good timing." I woke up Korbyn with soft kisses on her forehead.

"Korby.. mommy's baby.. look whose here to play." Still half asleep when she finally saw who was outside she sprung to life.

"GAVIN! OH GOSH HI GAVIN." Korbyn was so excited she could hardly keep still.

"So Alex where's my crazy sister?" As we were walking inside Sampson came sprinting towards me. He was a huge american mastiff. "Oh hey buddy, lord you got so big." As Alex & I put the bags in the guest room the kids went in the backyard to run around & play. I found Trina in the garage working out.

**Jade's POV**

I didn't know what to do. It had only been an hour since they left and I was so bored and angry with myself. I decided to get comfortable and watch the Scissoring. I went in the den and sat on the huge arm chair. I spoke to Tori 20 minutes ago and she was stopping to let Zachary use the bathroom. I know Tori wanted me to have fun but I wasn't sure how to go about it. I decided to text her how I was feeling. The first step to a good relationship is communicating with your partner right?

_I miss you & the kids, not sure what I am supposed to be doing... I looked around for a marriage counselor online even though I don't think we really need one. - Jade_

**Moments later...**

_Baby we shared a special moment, something we haven't experienced in months. I still think we should see a counselor when I get back... I love you.. I'll call you soon. -Tori_

A part of me felt uneasy about seeing a shrink. I didn't want some dude or even some bitch I don't even know meddling in my life telling Tori & I how we should love each other. I did a quick search online and their was a lady name Ms. Desmont who apparently has been helping married coupled for years. If that's the case why the fuck isn't she married?

I should see what Cat is doing. Work has been a priority and I haven't seen her since she gave birth to Luna 3 months ago. Before I could text her my phone started to ring.

***INCOMING CALLED FROM UNKNOWN***

Normally I don't answer unknown numbers but something told me to pick it up.

"What are you and what do you want." I answered in my normal voice.

"Hey, Momma is in town for and is craving something greasy and fat." The voice on the other end was obvious and when I heard it I knew things were looking better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay so this is the end of Chapter 2. Please comment, follow etc. Let me know what you think.**

**You guys have been amazing and supportive. **

**Thank you**.


	3. Chapter 3 - Loose Words

**A/N - Here is chapter 3 I hope you guys like it :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

"So where the hell is Jade?" Trina frowned and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when do you like Jade? You haven't liked Jade since high school." I took a sip of the drink Trina made and man it was strong. It was a small splash of orange juice & vodka, a tall glass of vodka. "God Trina this shit is fucking strong."

"Yeah well based on what you have been telling me, you need a drink..." I sat on our parent's old red couch & finished telling her everything what was going on between Jade & I. The fights, the lonely nights, her sleeping at the store. I felt like a single mother at times and made sure I left no detail out. I missed Jade though but the time apart would be good for us.

"Tori, I understand that shit has been tough but I think you may have, I don't know, blown it out of proportion."

"What the fuck do you mean I'm blowing this out of proportion?!" I was getting irate. "She has been a bitch to me, not helping with the kids. Yeah I know she's _Jade _but her mood has been unbearable, constantly belittling me, shoving me and the only sort of get away I get, is when I text-"

"Yeah Tori, ya see calm down," she said staring at me in utter confusion. "What I mean is you should have told her first, instead you run and cry to the guy who treated you like dirt in high school."

"Oh Trinaaa," I say sarcastically taking another sip of my drink. "It wasn't that serious we were young and stupid."

"Tori, you wrote and performed a whole damn song about it." She was giving me a serious look, a look I have never seen Trina make before.

"People don't change Tor, they become more of who they are. He was a dick head in high school and he is probably a dick head now. Tell me what does Mr. Daniels do for a living? Using and abusing women to pay for his rent and food." Trina did have a point Ryder was a cashier at the clothing store Zapcity. He lived with his mom & didn't even graduate from Hollywood Arts. It was nice having somebody to talk to though. Sure I was reluctant at first but he was sweet and made me laugh when we would text.

"Trina it's not like I'm cheating on Jade, it's not like I am sneaking off to go fuck Ryder in the back of his van. I'm gay remember, I married a woman" I was taking large gulps of my drink. I was getting hot, the liquor was getting to me.

"Jesus Tori a van? Like those creepy ass pedophile vans? My fucking god he drives a van? How do you know he drives a van? Have you been spending time with him? Spending time with him and not telling your wife is cheating. Running to another person, who may have a slight romantic interest you and developing an emotional connection is cheating." She poured herself a shot and took it. She poured me one, I shook my head and she drank it for me "Tori I am not telling you what to do, but this situation with texting the douchebag makes me a tad bit uneasy.."

She walked to the bar to grab some limes. Her garage was converted into a work out station and had a mini bar. It was an odd. Trina took part of the couch because of all the memories it had. My parents were throwing it out when they made the move to San Francisco. The other couch was at Jade's store The Bloody Den. It was on the first floor so people can sit and relax and watch whatever horror film was being shown on the huge projector. The Bloody Den was Jade's mistress. At first business was slow, it was basically a video store that only sold horror movies. Eventually she realized that nobody really bought DVD's anymore. Soon T-shirts, sneakers, glass ware, books, comic's, posters, masks, handbags, book bags and more were being sold. It was a small glimpse into Jade's mind. With new project ideas Jade was never home and I began to hate the Bloody Den.

"Trina we never hung out or anything... I saw him at Zapcity and we talked there for a bit, exchanged numbers and that was that. It was 2 months ago, he asked me to hang out once & even invited Jade. I told him that wouldn't be a great idea." I finished the rest of my drink and handed my glass to Trina so she could make me another.

"I would never do anything to jeopardize what I have with Jade, I really want to make this work." I had a concerned look on my face. I didn't want Trina to ever think of me as a cheater.

"Yeah, yeah Tor I know YOU never will, I don't trust Ryder though," She handed me my drink this time it was pineapple Vodka and stronger than the last. "Just think about the kids, or think about how Jade would feel if she found out you were talking to Ryder."

Thinking about the kids just made me feel worse. Zachary saw Jade shove me one time and I thought he was going to cry. He had been quiet lately and when I would ask him about it he wouldn't give me an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"You forgot how to roll a simple joint Jade?" Sam had her feet up on the coffee table. She lit the joint with her burrito lighter and took big hits. She passed it to me and I took a pull. I immediately started to cough and drank some water. The last time I smoked was 10 years ago with Tori on our honeymoon. _Fuck, _I thought to myself. _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK_. Our 10th wedding anniversary is in 3 weeks and I completely forgot. I took Sam's bong out of her bag and put the joint in the bowl. I figured this would make it easier. My lungs were getting used to the smoke & my mind began to clear. I glanced over at Sam. She was a hot mess, even messier than before. With her feet still on the table she was looking through her phone laughing and rubbing her stomach.

Sam & Cat lived together in L.A for about 6 years. At first they ran a babysitting gig to earn some money but after Nona passed Sam really buckled down to take care of Cat. She joined the Marines first but got thrown out of boot camp when she tied her Sergeant to a flag post and beat him with a sock full of butter. Sometime after that she got a job at an adult entertainment store and went to school at night. She graduated from college with a degree in business management. Who would have thought Sam Puckett with a degree in business but she never really used her degree.

She was the first person I thought of when I went into business opening up the Bloody Den. Even though she was a good friend to me she had a falling out with Cat. Nobody knows why or what happened between them because when we try to ask they change the subject. If Tori was here she would have a fit. She hated Sam but she also hated when people put their feet up on the table. I haven't seen Sam in about 2 years anyway. She came to Zachary's 6th birthday and made a big scene. I thought it was hilarious that Sam got shitfaced and told Freddy off and tried to apologize to Cat for whatever happened between them in the past.

"Hey, Puckett. The last time I smoked was on my honeymoon. Speaking of honeymoon I have no idea what the fuck I am going to do about the drama Tori & I have." I was packing the bowl with more weed. Sam had a whole mason jar with her full of it. It was green, sticky & smelled like bubble gum with a hint of diesel. "What is this called? This shit is amazing or its not and I am just so stoned right now."

"Yea." She chuckled, she sat back up quickly and I handed her the bong to take a rip.

"Anyway Mrs. Married Woman it's called Crippy." Sam always poked fun at the fact that I was married.

"Crippy?" I asked curiously and Sam paused before replying looking at a text message she had just got from her phone.

"Yep why?" she asked

"I need to know who comes up with these fucked up names" I said "I was hoping you could help me out with Tori. Also what took you so long to get here? When you called me you said you would be here soon. How the hell did soon turn into 10 pm?" I was looking at my phone to see if I had any new text messages.

"Oh" Sam gulped "Well I am not good with relationships." She took another hit and said, "If you haven't noticed I tend to royally fuck shit up." She got up and went to the fridge and pulled out some leftover chicken and tossed it in the microwave. "The only reason why Carly is my friend is because I only see her once a year for about a week."

"Oh so does she know what happened between you & Cat?" I asked sarcastically pretending not to care but I really wanted to know.

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Yeah Shay knows the whole deal, I sort of fucked up, I tried to apologize at the party didn't I?"

"Well... not really Puckett" I started to laugh, "You got drunk, told Freddy off, and why Freddy was even at my kids birthday party is beyond me, I think he tagged along with Robbie & Cat when he was visiting-"

"Ugh Jade," Sam groaned sulking into the chair. "Why did you bring up that glasses wearing fuck face?"

I was laughing so hard I couldn't even hold it in if I tried. "For fucks sake Sam, you really hate him don't you?"

"You are telling me that Robbie is not a little fuck face?" She got up and got her chicken, she rummaged the fridge for hot sauce a poured almost half the bottle on the chicken.

Sam & I emailed each other from time to time. She was always on the road traveling, working odd jobs, & seeing the country. She was in L.A just one last time to try to make amends with Cat again before she left for Canada to start working at a power plant for the next year.

"Well Sam, I don't know why you won't tell me, you can trust me and shit." I was beginning to slur my words and my eyes were getting heavy.

"Jade I'm embarrassed by how I acted, I treated Cat like garbage and she ran into the arms of Mr. Fuck face." Sam said biting her lip as she took out a small pipe from her bag and begin to fill it up.

"Where did you get all this weed from? Why did it take you so long to get here if you were already in the area?" I said folding my arms across my chest. I sat back on the couch and had the sudden urge to make some drinks. I went to the liquor cabinet and found a bottle of Tequila. I poured some shots, I went to the freezer to get some ice for the bong. Sitting back down on the couch I took too shots and immediately took a bong hit. The smoke was cold and made my throat feel better. I was going to get plastered really fast.

"What did you do all day? I called you at like 1 ish to let you know I was stopping by and- have you been home all this time?" Sam took off her sneakers and tossed them behind her, she unbuttoned her pants and started getting more relaxed she took a shot and waited for me to answer.

"I stayed home, cried, watched the scissoring, sent Tori nudes while she was on the road, masturbated and didn't even orgasm-"

"Damn Jade too much, too, too, too much info." Sam said covering her ears laughing.

"Well since you don't want to answer where the fuck were you all these time I am going to tell you every little thing I did today." I took another shot and finished talking.

"Now shhh let me finish, let's see what else, I cried some more, talked to Tori on the phone, went into my kid's room to cry & watched the scissoring again." Sam was looking at me perplexed. She had never seen me like this before.

"When Tori told me she was going to bed I sent her a long sappy ass text message telling her how much I loved, adored and basically worship the fucking ground she walked on." I stood up and took a long bong hit and crashed down on the couch. 3 shots later out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam laughing to herself smoking out of her pipe. "When you are home alone for hours your emotions get the best of you"

"Damn Jade if I knew you were feeling like a wounded puppy I would have came earlier." Sam got up from the couch and sat next to me.

"You were always a night person so I figured seeing you when the moon was out was for the best." I could tell Sam was feeling bad for me. She offered me a piece of her chicken and I took a bite. It was spicy as hell.

"I'm not a wounded puppy, I am the big bad wolf who is starting to realize how much pain I am causing." I picked up the bong from the floor and placed it on the coffee table. I was feeling tired and wanted to fall asleep.

"Well I mean, not to like make you feel worse but how come you didn't tell Tori I was stopping by?" she added trying to sound helpful.

"She hates you and feels that when I am around you I do stupid shit." I laughed to myself. I knew eventually I would have tell Tori that Sam came over. She knew that we kept in touch but as far as hang out we haven't done so in years.

"Stupid shit?!" Sam sounded surprised as she handed me her pipe.

"Yep." I said nonchalantly taking a hit. "Just stupid shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well that's the end of Chapter 3 hope you enjoyed.**

**Let me know what you think by commenting.**

**I personally didn't really like this chapter too much, but please let me know what you guys thought :)**

**Also if you have any prompts that you want me to write message to let me know.**

**Thank you so much for the support :D**

**Chapter 4 is half way done I just do not know when I want to post it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Peculiar Shame

**Jade's POV.**

Sam and I got completely trashed last night. I don't remember much just watching my wedding video in the den.

When I woke up, it was to the sunlight streaming through the windows. I groaned as I got up off the floor. I was feeling pain all over my body. It took me a while to piece together that I passed out on the floor in Korbyns room. I quickly went to make sure I didn't drunk text/call Tori.

Incoming Calls none. Outgoing calls none. _Okay Jade, so far so good_, I thought as I made my way to my text messages. It was 8 am & even though my body ached I felt wide awake. _Damn what time did I fall asleep? I don't even remember coming upstairs. _I saw one text message from Tori & I got extremely nervous.

_I am not sure when you will get this. I have absolutlry no service. Reading your text drunk AND larte at night definitley made me think. I love you so much Jade. I'm not going anywhere I can promise you that. I will never take the kids away from you. I could never be without from you. I am so glad we are taking this step for the better. I love you so much. Please try to have fun. I wills call you in te morinng. I love you. – Tori_

Walking down the stairs all I can do was smile. Tori was such a dork, which was one of the many things I adored about her. I stopped at a family picture that was taken at Disneyland. Seeing this initiated an ailing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was missing them so fucking much. I called her to say good morning but it went straight to voicemail.

_*Hey baby hope all is well, glad you are having a good time. Call me when you get this so I can speak to the creep & princess. I love you.*_

As I reached downstairs the smell of eggs & bacon invaded my sense of smell. I began to follow the aroma.

"Damn Puckett who the fuck taught you how coo-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the kitchen. Standing naked wearing Tori's blue heels was a woman I did not recognize. She stood there in her flawless form cooking. With creamy mocha skin, her curly black/cherry hair went all the way down her back.

"Huh excuse me but who the fuck are you?" Smirking she turned towards me and I inched closer. I never met anyone with amber eyes. Her microscopic freckles, scattered on her cheekbones were now at full view as was her tremendous breasts. I found myself staring at them wondering how they would taste. Holy shit what the fuck is going on. I stepped back when I realized how turned on I was getting.

"Good Morning Jade, breakfast is almost ready," she murmured, grabbing a plate from the dish rack. On her forearm was a tattoo of a pack of lions. My eyes began to drift down.

"There's no breakfast for you down there," she purred, crossing her legs together. I saw Tori's heels and that snapped myself out of this daze. I started to get annoyed.

"Where the fuck is Sam and who the FUCK ARE YOU?!" She smirked while seductively pointing towards the couch where Sam was still passed out.

I marched my way to her, "Sam, SAM! What the fuck is going on here?!" I was shaking Sam who was in a comatose state.

"Oh, hey Jade." Sam finally awoke, with bloodshot eyes and a hoarse voice she wobbled her way to the kitchen and began to passionately kiss the stranger.

"Hey Sam, care to tell me who the fuck is this naked chick in my wife's shoes cooking fucking breakfast?!" Crossing my arms I waited for them to finish kissing to get a damn answer.

"Oh yeah, Jade, this is a good friend of mine." Sam resumed kissing the stranger.

"Okay Sam can you get your tongue out of her mouth for a second and tell me who the fuck she is?"

"Hi Jade, my name is Kennedy." She was very soft spoken. An uneasy feeling came upon me.

**Tori's POV**

"You know Tori, no little girl dreams of becoming a damn receptionist. All I speak to is losers, desperately trying to become famous." Trina's voice trailed off when she realized how drunk I was. "Alright young one I think you have had enough."

"No, no, no. I have to say good, good nighty night to Jade, the kids and the dog." I stumbled into the kitchen to find more liquor. My speech was slurred and I was making a lot of noise looking through pots & pans to find a bottle of anything good.

"Yeah well Tori you text Jade that you were going to bed, the kids have been sleeping for a few hours and there's no damn dog." Trina said leaning on the wall at the end of the kitchen laughing. "Okay come on you are going to wake up the kids & my husband. Its 1 am and Alex has to be up in a few hours for work." She grabbed me by my arm leading me to the guest room. The dark green walls made me feel ill a bit. I sat on the bed and Trina helped take off my shoes. _I didn't even eat dinner._ I thought to myself as I looked around for my phone. _All I did was drink as soon as I got out of the car._ Decorating the room was all of the art work Gavin made from daycare. The bed was soft and when I plopped down I felt so relaxed.

I lifted up my head. I realized I didn't even spend time with my kids yet, I just went straight to the garage and poured my soul out to Trina. Ugh, my stomach was killing me.

"TRIINNNAA." I shrieked, I needed to talk to her badly. I couldn't find my phone. I barely got any reception in her house anyway, but I wanted to see if I got any text messages from Jade, or Ryder.

"What Tori? Stop fucking screaming." I could see the aggravation in Trina's face. She spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Where is my phone?" I whispered back giggling.

"It's in your back pocket." She sighed putting a bottled water down on the dresser for me "Now please get some sleep, you are going to need lots of coffee and aspirin to drive in the morning." She gave me a kiss on the head and left the room. I took off my clothes & climbed under the covers naked. _I got 2 messages from Jade & 1 message from Ryder._

_Alright baby get some rest, call me when you wake up. I love you - Jade_

Seeing that text made me feel warm inside. I had faith that things were going to get better. The next text was from Ryder.

_Hey bud did you make it to Fresno alive! Text a guy back haha 3 :) - Ryder_

When I thought about the talk Trina and I had I started to feel guilty. I didn't feel like I was cheating but at the same time I knew I could never tell Jade about texting him. I didn't want to reply back so late, he could wait until the morning. The next text from Jade was long and I got a bit scared.

_I miss you & the kids so much. Holding your soft body is the only way I get good rest. I miss holding you Tori, your body is so warm. I miss waking you up in the morning with kisses on your neck and biting your ear. I just miss what we used to be before I fucked it up. I probably sound like a broken record, but I don't think I can string up a sentence worthy enough to express how sorry I am. This week I am off of work I will do everything I can so when you come back things can get semi back to normal. I know it's going to take more than a week and I am willing to do whatever it takes. Couples therapy, sex therapy whatever type of therapy you think I will do it lol. I don't want to throw 16 years away because of work and my attitude. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you. I owe you everything. Loosing you and the kids would destroy me. I love you so much Tori, sleep well. - Jade_

I smiled, I couldn't help it. The fact that Jade was willing to make a complete change made me feel better and even more optimistic about things. I shot her a quick text back before I passed out. Things were slowly getting better.


	5. Chapter 5 - Phone Calls & Red Hair

**A/N Here is chapter 5, lots of build up I know but please be patient. We finally see a bit of Cat so enjoy :D Don't forget to leave feedback and thank you for the support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I couldn't move. I woke up some time ago but my body was stiff. My head was thrashing, stomach was unfilled and I felt like death. I crawled out of bed weakly. Putting on tank top & shorts I went to check on the kids. I roamed like a zombie, the house was empty. I checked my phone and saw a text from Trina.

_Hey, took the kids to eat then the park, be back later, we need to talk. – Trina_

I hope Trina wasn't upset. Granted the plan was for me to leave at 9, but it was only 11 am. I heard Jade's voicemail, warm thoughts occupied my head pushing aside the hangover. I put on my sandals and made my way to the front porch. I didn't want to get a hold of Jade and have the call drop unexpectedly.

After a few rings Jade finally picked up, I missed the sound of her voice.

_"Well look who is finally awake miss drunky!" _I could hear people in the background but the happiness in Jades voice was my focus.

_"Hi baby… – whoa my voice…I sound like a frog."  
>"Yeah I can hear that beautiful, I hope you slept well."<br>"Yeah it was okay, I miss you Jade."  
>"I miss you too Tori, but um I need to talk to you about something."<em>

I was getting another sick feeling._ Did Trina tell her about Ryder? Is that why Trina wanted to talk? Oh god IS this why Jade wants to talk? _My thoughts were racing, a jolt of pain hit my gut.

_"H-huh yeah baby what's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
>"Yeah, Tor… everything is good I just, I just need to let you know what I did last night."<em>

_Oh god what did she do? Did she leave me? No she couldn't._ All these probable scenarios played in my mind. Jade would never leave me but the apprehension in her voice made my heart sink into my stomach.

_"Jade you're scaring me."_

My chest was pulsating, my heart was about to explode. I did not know what to expect.

_"Yesterday Sam called me as soon as you left. I know you guys have your disagreements but I needed somebody to talk to and she came over late-"_

_ "So you couldn't call Cat? Or Leslie? Or Marcus? Or any of our NORMAL fucking friends Jade?!"_

Enraged I hung up the phone and went inside. I looked in the pantry and grabbed some oatmeal cookies. My phone vibrated again and I knew it was Jade.

_Hey are you okay? I haven't heard from you... hope all is well! __J__ – Ryder_

I let out a deep sigh. I couldn't be mad at Jade for hanging out with Sam. At least she told me. Here I am being secretive with Ryder. Maybe I should tell her. I decided to call her back, after one ring Jade picked up.

"_Baby I'm so"_ We both said at the same time, it made me grin & I knew staying angry at Jade was not an option.

_"Tori you go first..." _I could hear the insecurity when she spoke. I blew up on her and I was feeling shamefaced.

_"Jade I am sorry I hung up on you, Th-that was rude. I just feel that when Sam is around you do really reckless things. If you are going to hang out with her just please remember that you have me and the kids who need you. Y-you can tell me what you did with Sam. I won't get upset, just be honest with me."_

There was a bit of a pause before Jade started talking. Where ever she was it was loud and I could tell she was moving to a place that was less noisy.

_"Look babe I was just a mess after you and the kids left. But that's no excuse. Sam came over and we were drinking and smoking pot. Nothing is broken I promised._

She laughed a bit. I was getting livider the more she spoke. I didn't like the thought of my house reeking like pot.

_"Huh I don't know, I had fun, please don't be upset. The house doesn't smell like weed…Her friend Kennedy stopped by in the morning & made us breakfast… Sam told her it was her house at first, so she was sort of naked in the kitchen when I first met her. I was slightly hung over and my mind was all over the place. Kennedy pieced it all together when she saw the picture Zachary drew of us on the fridge. She's a real nice girl though..….baby? Tor? Are you there?"_

I could sense tears forming in my eyes. I believed Jade one hundred percent, on the other hand the thought of another woman cooking in my kitchen, naked was too much for me to handle. If I ever saw Sam she was going to feel my rage.

_"Jade please tell me what the FUCK does sort of naked mean?" _The anger and annoyance were shooting out of me.

_"Well she was wearing your blue heels, but Tori don't be upset, Kennedy didn't know that it wasn't Sam's house, so when Sam told her to cook naked she didn't think much about it."_

_"Obviously she knew Jade if she saw the fucking picture on the fridge that said Me, Korby, Momma Jade & Mommy Tori. I mean she fucking pieced it together, that's what you fucking said and you still are going to say it's not her fault? It IS her fault and it is fucking Sam's fault."  
>"Tori nothing happened between us, I was livid when I saw her in the kitchen I didn't know who the fuck she was and I was about to throw her ass out. All I did was smoke a little bit of wee-"<em>

I didn't even let Jade finish speaking, I had a lot of shit to say about this whole situation and it was going to be heard.

_"No that's bullshit Jade because Sam doesn't do things in a small fashion. She probably had a fucking pound of weed with her and the HOUSE may not smell but the fucking couch probably does and let Zachary go to school smelling like weed do you know how fast the kids would be taken from us? Oh it's the little boy officer, the little boy with the two fucking gay moms."  
>"Baby its July… there's no sch-"<br>"Jade, honestly, that's not the point. I don't care if you smoke pot, I don't even care if you hang out with Sam & her fuck buddy of the week, but please do not bring that into the house, baby please? You promised you were going to be working on yourself and have fun. Not Sam's fucked up demented version of fun. Don't go spiraling down because things are tough and I am not there. I will be back soon."_

Another long silence, I shouldn't overreact but I had no idea who this Kennedy was or what trouble Sam was trying to get my Jade into. The thought of some random chick cooking naked in my house just made me jealous.

_"I fucked up again didn't I Tori?"_

I observe the grief in her voice. I was being a hypocrite. I shouldn't be harsh on her. I ought to tell her about Ryder. We haven't done anything though so there was really nothing to tell.  
><em><br>"No baby, I am just worried. I don't want you to do something you will regret. We are at a strange place right now and I was hoping we could make things better."_  
><em>"Tori we will get better, I will make you love me again like you did befor-."<em>  
><em>"I never stopped loving you Jade, I still feel the same, just a bit disconnected... Promise me that things will get better."<em>  
><em>"I don't want it any other way Tori, this will work, I can't picture life without you."<em>

**Cat's POV**

"Okay Robbie make sure that you change Luna every 2 hours, check her every 45 minutes when she is sleeping to make sure she's brea-" I was frantically going over what to do with Luna when Robbie dropped me off at Meat Grab Café. This would be the first time me going out since Lulu was born. This will be the first time without her. Robbie leaned in and gave me a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"Catarina all is well, please go, and enjoy yourself, baby Shapiro and I will be okay. Have fun with your friends." Robbie was right, I haven't been out, however I was so petrified about leaving Luna. I didn't want her to forget about me. Like my brother she had striking blue eyes, but Robbie's pale skin and dark brown hair.

I gave Luna endless amounts of kisses before Robbie came and opened the car door for me. I trust Robbie but I miss my baby. It's only been a minute and already I just want to snuggle up with her and watch old episodes of Toilet Wars.

I made my way to the Café, when I observed the patrons inside I saw two familiar faces. I shut my eyes and let out a sigh. It was time to open up a can of worms I thought I threw out a long time ago.

**Jade's POV**

"Ya know Jade, I really admire the fact that you told Tori everything." Sam was eating again after just having breakfast less than an hour ago. I needed to get out of the house so she suggested this Café. Kennedy now fully clothed much to my dismay was outside smoking a cigarette. I told Tori everything and she was slightly disappointed. I promised that I wasn't going to do anything irresponsible than what happened yesterday. I expressed to Tori that nothing between Kennedy & I happened. She didn't arrive until this morning and her cab receipt proved it. When Sam told Kennedy to get naked and cook she didn't think twice about it, assuming it was her place. Before she crashed on the couch again, Sam gave her Tori's heels to try on and it was a perfect fit.

"Sam I am not trying to ruin what I have with Tori alright?" I was leaning back on the booth trying to look or the waiter. I needed water, my throat was dry and I was getting stomach pains. "She needed to know everything that happened, I wouldn't feel right not telling her."

"Yeah kid, I get that, and you told her everything, about the heels, the pot, the drinking, you crying like a damn depressed maniac every second." Sam was laughing, she had a huge plate of pancakes, and a side of bacon.

"But there is one thing that you forgot to tell her." She said taking a big bite of her food.

"Oh yeah Sam? What the fuck would that be?" I took a piece of her bacon. Kennedy's tasted better. Sam was snickering.

"You forgot to mention how you eye fucked the shit out of Kennedy." Sam was amused, banging her hand on the table, everybody started to look us. When Sam looked up her face swiftly changed as if she had just seen a ghost. Normally nothing would panic her but this time was different. Her whole world came crashing down and it was written all over her face.

**Tori's POV**

"Trina I am not sure if this is a good Idea," I murmured, as I lay on the couch Korby was sleeping comfortably beside me.

"Here let me take her Tori." I handed Korbyn gently to Alex to put her in Gavin's room to sleep. Trina didn't come back with the kids until later on in the day. That time I was texting Jade & Ryder. Trina and Alex came up with the idea to drive to San Francisco themselves with Gavin, Korbyn and Zachary. Leaving me in Fresno to clear my mind.

"Tori its not a big deal, Alex was the one that suggested it not me." She was packing a week worth's of clothes and getting ready.

"Yeah he did, and its not a bad idea, I haven't seen mom & dad in a while and you could use the time to yourself." Trina said with a nod.

"If Jade is going to be acting a damn fool with Sam then you should have a week to yourself. No kid's, no Jade, no fighting, just you. Collect your thoughts, focus on yourself because Jade isn't the only one who needs to work on things." Trina said watching my shocked expression as she continued to pack.

"Are you sure that this is okay?" I said gratefully, sitting up I began to text Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So this is the end of Chapter 5. I really hope you guys enjoy it, please comment on your thoughts, follow, favorite and all that good stuff :D Thanks again for the support and feedback.**

**I have been getting a few PM's regarding the femslash and I don't want to rush into it. Tori and Jade are working on their relationship and even though they both want to have sex they don't know how to go about it gracefully and besides Tori is in Fresno. I know it's a lot of buildup but trust me there will be tons of drama. Like I said before this is going to be about 15-20 chapters but it may be more since I am getting lots of views. So please let me know what you think thank you :D**

**Chapter 6 will be up late tonight around 11 pm / 12 am EST.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends

**Jade's POV**

_Babe your sister is right for telling you to stay in Fresno. Now you can really enjoy yourself in peace lol Do you want me to send you some money?– Jade  
>I just feel bad, I don't want them to think I orchestrated this whole thing. - Tori<br>No baby it's okay but tell me what's happening over there? Did Cat at least say hi or did she walk past you guys and went straight to her friends? How is Sam taking this?! I NEED DETAILS BABY lol – Tori  
><em>_I mean she walked in said Hi to me, gave me a hug but completely ignored Sam. She is sitting at the table with some guy and Leslie. – Jade  
>Holy shit well I am going to go for a run, I will text you later love, did you speak to the kids? – Tori.<br>Yeah babe I called Trina a minute ago and spoke to them, Korbyn sounds excited, Zachary not so much. I am going to have a talk with him when you guys come home. By what you are telling me he has been acting strange and it's beginning to worry me. I love you babe, you should send me a picture of your jogging outfit ;) – Jade_

I put my phone in my pocket and was looking at Sam, she had a sick twinkle in her eye. Kennedy was rubbing her back as if she was trying to calm her down.

"You okay Puckett?, Do you want to order more food? You want to jam your tongue in kennedy's mouth? That seems to cheer ya up." Kennedy chuckled, I am surprised she didn't get offended by my joke, most people do.

"Can you fucking believe her Jade? I mean she couldn't even say fucking hello? I mean a simple fucking hello would be okay but no Mrs. Fuck Face has to walk right passed me and not even utter a fucking word." Sam was pissed, she had ordered another serving of pancakes. Kennedy continued to rub her back, occasionally she would glance at me but I avoided eye contact.

"Well she did st-"Kennedy started but Sam was quick to cut her off.

"NO SHE DIDN'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING TO ME, I MAKE ONE FUCKING MISTAKE AND SHE CAN'T FORGIVE ME? SHE FORGIVES EVERYBODY ELSE, TALKS TO EVERYBODY FUCKING ELSE BUT SHE CAN'T SAY HI TO ME." Sam screeched, she hurled some cash on the table and stormed off leaving Kennedy and me in the booth alone. Kennedy sighed heavily and made her way to go after Sam. When she caught up to her they shared a cigarette and Sam looked as if she was going to cry.

Cat was sitting at a table towards the back with Leslie and a man. I could see that she had observed Sam march out of the café. Leslie was Andre's cousin and our mutual friend. She had big hazelnut eyes and apricot hair cut in a pixie style. She attended Hollywood Arts her senior year and graduated with us. The guy with them looked fresh out of college. His honey butter hair sported a fauxhawk and he had a healthy looking tan.

I made my way towards the back to talk to Cat, this was getting petty in my opinion. I needed to know what the drama was between them.

"Hey Cat, Leslie and little boy." I pulled a chair from a neighboring table and sat down.

"It's Conner actually." He said getting up from the table. "I have to be at the gallery in 10 minutes Cat, it was nice catching up!" He had a surfer's vibe to him. He was wearing a grey tank top that smelled of the ocean.

"So Cat, are you going to tell me why you guys haven't spoken? I mean I would like to know, Sam hasn't said anything, only that she messed up and was really sorry." I waited patiently for Cat to say something. She took a mouthful of coffee and proceeded to tell me.

**Cat's POV**

"Fine, Jadey if you must know." She sat there anxiously waiting grabbing Conner's left over fries, helping herself to them.

"Well, when Nona passed away I received notice about a safe deposit box that she had. But with the funeral and all of that I didn't really have time to look into it. So 4 years passed, I find myself cleaning my car and I found the key." Sam came back inside the café and sat down at their table, her friend followed soon after. I looked down at my coffee, all of these old emotions came back. I was still very much angry with her.

"Okay so you found the key, then what?" Leslie asked cautiously as Jade chewed nervously on her top lip.

"I drove to the post office to finally pick up whatever was in there. I was paying for the deposit box because I was afraid to see what was inside." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam ordering more food. I looked a little further and saw her friend was back outside smoking a cigarette. I wonder who she is, knowing Sam she probably just met her today. Her tight black t shirt had the word "DELUXE" written in white across it. She was wearing white jean shorts with black combat boots. Between her middle and pointer finger she loosely held the lit cigarette. With her right hand she was looking through her cellphone.

"Oh, that's Kennedy." Jade whispered breaking me out of my daze.

"Right, anyway, I get to the post office and in the box there is an old gold and pearl pendant that my Nona's great grandmother gave her. That pendant was in my family for over 200 years AND FUCKING SAM DECIDED TO PAWN IT." I was standing up pointing at Sam shouting, all the customers were looking at me stunned. Sam got up and was in my face, Jade quickly came and stood between us.

"Okay, okay let's relax, and go outside because we are going to get thrown out so let's just relax and take a brea-" Everything that needed to be said was going to be said and. After all is done we were probably never going to be welcomed here. Jade couldn't even finish because Sam immediately spat back.

"DAMN IT CAT HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE? I WAS ANGRY AND HURT A-AND I NEEDED TO GET YOU BACK, I AM SO FUCKING SORRY." Sam's face was getting heated her friend Kennedy dashed from outside to hold her back. I could see her whisper something in Sam's ear but couldn't make out what was said.

"I hurt you?! Me falling love with Robbie hurt you? Really, Sam I get you had feelings for me, I understand that but YOU also have to fucking understand that I wasn't into you like that. So because I start seeing Robbie you treat me like shit & pawn a family heirloom?"

The expression of Leslie, Jade & Kennedy's face was that of awe and shock. I loved Sam, I did, but not in that way. When I started to date Robbie she became insanely bitter and began to be revolting towards me. I came home one day after school and she was doing cocaine with somebody she met from school in the livingroom. After laughing in my face about my old pink bike she proceeded to throw money in my face, money she got from pawning my pendant.

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I just witnessed Sam Puckett cry. She broke down as soon as Cat told her off. After the owner threw all of us out Leslie took Cat home. Sam and I went to Kennedy's apartment. She lived in a small studio not too far from the cafe, her walls were decorated with old school hip hop groups & heavy metal bands. She had a queen size bed with purple & pink zebra print, propositioned next to the bed was a camera on a tripod.

"Oh god, what the fuck is that for?" I sat on her black leather arm chair & pointed. She giggled grabbing some beers from the fridge. There were books everywhere, it was a miniature library. The kitchen table, on the floor next to me all books. She had a book shelf against the wall filled.

***INCOMING CALL FROM TORI WEST***

I answer the phone and my ears are not fond of the laughing children who aren't mine in background. I remember that Tori went for a jog and thinking of her sweaty body turned me on. Every time she would workout she would wear a sports bra, shorts and her hair in a high pony tail.

_"__Hey baby what's up? How was your jog?"  
>"Meh it was okay, I am sitting on a bench taking a breather, how did the Sam &amp; Cat showdown go?"<br>"Hmm let's see, Sam was in love with Cat, Sam expressed it to Cat, Cat rejected Sam, Sam got jealous and pawned Cat's family heirloom, Cat threw Sam out of the house, Cat and Sam don't speak for years, Cat shows up at the café, Sam and Cat have a shout match, Sam cries, Leslie, Sam, Cat, Kennedy & Jade get thrown out of the establishment. Baby that was the story of Sam & Cat"  
>"Oh wow holy shit what the actual fuck, so you mean to tell me they are fighting over a watch?"<em>

The phone call dropped. I look up and I see Kennedy has stepped closer still holding a beer. As soon as we arrived here Sam went straight to the bathroom and has been in there the entire time.

"No thanks, I think I did enough drugs and alcohol yesterday." She walks back to the kitchen and puts the beer on the table. Making her way back to her bed with her drink in hand she kicks off her combat boots and grabs her Pear Pad.

"Suit yourself Mrs. West." The way she spoke was seductive, her voice was almost like a whisper. It was enticing and captivated me. I had so many questions to ask her but I was afraid to get to close. I don't know what I was feeling but I didn't like it.

_Hey babe sorry about before the call dropped I have no reception here. But no they aren't fighting over a watch lol apparently the Valentine's were in possession of a 200 year old family gold & pearl pendant. – Jade  
>Haha oh well I assumed it was a watch, most family heirlooms are watching lmao, now I understand I would be upset too but wow Sam crying AND in love with Cat? Holy shit.- Tori<br>Where did you guys go after the café? – Tori  
>Yeah I mean I can't blame Cat for being upset with Sam, we went to Kennedy's apartment. – Jade<br>Oh you guys didn't ditch her yet? – Tori  
>Lol nah she is actually really nice, she reads a lot – Jade<br>Okay so her name is Kennedy, she is nice, and she reads. Awesome what else do you know about Sam's fuck buddy of the day? – Tori  
>Well nothing really, I haven't really talked to her. Half the time she is smoking a cigarette the other half she has Sam's tongue in her mouth… Are you mad at me Tori? – Jade<br>__No just be careful, you really don't know her & I highly doubt Sam even knows her. I am going to go on my jog back to the house, I love you – Tori  
>I love you too baby, I will call you later <em>_J__- Jade_

I put my phone in my back pocket and picked up the pile of books from the floor. All of them were in different languages. German, Russian, Spanish and other languages I didn't know of. I was perplexed, I had no idea who this girl was, or what she did for a living.

"So Kennedy, how do you know Sam?" She tossed her Pear Pad to the side and moved to the edge of the bed to be near me. I sat up on the chair and put the books back down.

"I met her in boot camp, I was admired by her, she's was the only one who didn't cry." She got up to check on Sam in the bathroom, she back and began to drink on the table.

Sam emerged shortly after and went plunging through her backpack. She pulled out a small blue box and a letter. After looking at it she handed it to me.

"Here c-can you take this?" Sam said with a defeated sigh.

"J-Jade yesterday was fun but I think I have overstayed my welcome in Los Angeles. Whenever you are ready to go can you take me to your house and I will be on my way. When I leave can you give this to Cat?" I felt so bad for Sam, wiping tears away the tears she looked so shattered. One of the toughest people besides myself and she was heartbroken over Cat.

**Tori's POV**

I trusted Jade, but I wasn't so sure about Kennedy. I didn't know anything about her and neither did Jade. I mean for fucks sake who cooks naked at a person's house? The jog back home was nice and definitely needed. The weather was incredible and it gave me a chance to clear my head. I was worried about Zachary though, he didn't look too thrilled when I told him I wasn't going to San Francisco. Hopefully seeing my dad would cheer him up, he loved spending time with him. When we all got back home we were going to have a family talk. I wanted to know how he was feeling.

I made my way towards Trina's block and I began to walk. I wanted to check my text messages.

_Hey babe, just left Kennedy's house with Sam, about to go home. Love you :D –Jade_

_Thank fucking god,_ I thought to myself. If I had to hear Jade mention Kennedy one more time I was going to flip a shit.

_We should be there in the next hour or so, I will call you when we arrive, hope you are having fun. Please don't wreck my house – Trina_

I didn't have any text message from Ryder which I thought was weird. He told me he was on an adventure but I had no clue what that meant. I decided to call Cat to make sure she was okay. It went straight to voicemail but I didn't want to leave a message, texting her would be easier.

_Hey Cat hope you are okay, Jade told me what happened at the Café if you need somebody to talk to then you know that I am here. – Tori_

I was a few feet away when I saw a man peering through the front windows of Trina's house. This had to be the dumbest burglar because it was only 4:30 and the sun was still out. I ran quickly to the house to see who the fuck it was and hopefully scare him away.

"HEY WHO THE FUCK ARE YO-" The stranger turned around and I stopped dead in my tracks, I didn't know what to expect and the only thing I could do was just stare.

"Wha- ho- did you, huh- w-what?" My head was spinning, my legs went numb and my lower lip was quivering.

"Hey Tor, didn't mean to scare ya, I was knocking on the door and I huh, saw your car was here. Sorry, did I scare you? Told ya I was going on an adventure kid." He stepped down from the porch and gave me a hug. I was solid as stone and couldn't move I was just shocked.

"R-ryder, how the fuck did you find me?" I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know what to do. I was freaking out. My phone started to vibrate and I figured it was Cat calling.

"Oh no." I muttered, my eyes widen. I couldn't ignore this call.

***INCOMING CALL FROM JADE WEST***


	7. Chapter 7 - Heartbreak & Realization

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 7. I rewrote it 3 times because I didn't like how it turned out. I hope you guys like it. Please comment to let me know what you think. Thank you so much for the support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I was bored in the car. Stuck in minor traffic with an unhappy Sam I gave Tori a call. I didn't know what to say to Sam to comfort her and I began to feel awkward.

_"__Hey dork, we haven't really talked about it but our anniversary is coming up soon and I wanted to know if you wanted to go away to Puerto Rico?"_

_"__Y-yeah baby, that sounds great, co-could we talk about it another time maybe? I am so exhausted from the jog and can't even think."_ She cracked. I couldn't hear anything in the background so I figured she was home and getting ready to shower.

_"__No problem, this anniversary is going to be the best one yet. I love you."  
>"Y-yeah you too"<em>

That was a quick conversation. Normally Tori would say that she loved me too but I didn't think much of it, she must have been really tired. When I walked inside the smell of weed smacked me in my face. I hadn't notice it before. I swiftly opened every window on the first floor, I opened up the garage and started to clean.

"Sam you want me to order some food before you go? It's been while since you eaten." Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with a blank look on her face.

"No Jade, th-thanks though, do you want me to help you clean up?" Sam said her voice was softer than usual "The reason why the house smells is because of me anyway."

"Nah Sam, you're good, but you should eat something." I proceeded to vacuum the living room. Once that was complete I took fantastico wipes and cleaned the kitchen counters.

Sam got up from the table and took money out of her wallet, placing it on the kitchen table she glanced over at me.

"Th-this is for the food and for basically putting up with me," She stated. I didn't know what to say to make it better. I have never seen Sam in this state of mind before. She put her backpack on and made her way to her car.

"Sam wait." I grabbed the money and made my way to her. She was tossing her bag in the trunk. Her black Tundi was from the early 2000's and had Alabama plates.

"Where the fuck did you get this car?" I laughed a bit, trying to elevate her mood and convince her not to leave. "Sam you weren't a bother I liked seeing you, it was good catching up, do you want to talk about it?" I could see Sam had already made up her mind and she was leaving regardless of what was said.

"I borrowed it from someone in Nebraska," she said quietly. "Jade I need to go, I can't stay here things wouldn't be right I just need to go." She stepped closer and gave me a hug. It felt a bit weird because Sam Puckett wasn't much of a hugger.

"Promise me you will give the box and letter to Cat?" She got in her car and started it up. I went to the driver side and tried to reason with her.

"Come on Sam just stay a bit longer, I still need help with the Tori situation."

"You want my advice Jade?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Yes I want advice, now come on please stay." I nodded opening up her car door.

"Hold her, respect her, talk to her every day, hug her when she is crying, hug her when she tells you to fuck off, make love to her on a daily basis, encourage her, wake her up with breakfast in bed, buy her flowers for no reason at all, never make her feel inadequate, give her massages, never forget to say I love you." I stood there silent and in shock. All the things I used to do and I haven't done so in months.

"Tell her everything Jade, do not leave anything out. Why the fuck are you even here? Who had the bright idea of being apart? She is in Fresno. Go to her. You have a week of alone time to focus on YOUR relationship." Sam shut the door and sped off. She was right, I had to go see her. I wanted to show her that I couldn't live without her. Before I do that I needed to drop the box off at Cat's. I took out my phone and was about to call Cat.

_Gracias por llevarme a mi casa – Unknown  
>Huh what the fuck? You have the wrong number. Me no speaky spanolia – Jade<br>It means, thanks for taking me home ;) – Unknown  
>I am going to block your number if you don't tell me who the fuck you are – Jade<br>Oh Jade always so aggressive, you're lucky I like it rough, it's Kennedy. Sam gave me your number – Unknown_

I didn't reply back. I was afraid communicating with her would lead to horrible things. I can't believe Sam gave her my fucking number. I was going to visit Cat and make my way to Fresno.

**Tori's POV**

"So how did you even find me?" Ryder and I squeezed ourselves into the swing chair Trina had. His ring finger brushed slightly against my thigh and it sent me chills all over. He was wearing torn blue jeans, black sneakers and a tight blue wife beater. My eyes were drawn to his buff arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and he smelled of juicy mangos. I was excited to see him.

"Well not to sound like a stalker but while I was on The Slap I made my way to the alumni section." Before the conversation continued I really needed to shower. I had been outside all day and wanted to get out of these clothes. I got up and turned to him.

"Hey you want to go inside? I need to get out of these stinky clothes."

"Sure Ms. Vega, lead the way." He got up and smiled.

"It's Mrs. West, has been for 9 ½ years." I chuckled nervously as I opened the door.

"Just make yourself at home. I am going to take a shower I shouldn't be long."

"Sure is there another bathroom?" He rested his jacket on the kitchen table and put his keys on top.

"Yeah upstairs first door on the left." I was grinning when I went into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and changed. I threw on pink t shirt that was loose fitting to hide the fact that I was not wearing a bra. I put on the shorts that I was wearing yesterday. When I came out Ryder was sitting comfortably on the couch. I sat next to him making sure to keep an appropriate distance.

"So you were saying you made your way to the alumni section?"

"Yeah, wow Tori you look beautiful." He inched a bit closer. I sat back and felt myself blushing.

"Huh yeah I was on the alumni section and went to Trina's page. Her husband is a really good chef so I went to the restaurant. I figured if it's in Fresno then she couldn't live that far from it." I could see he was getting nervous. He began to twiddle his thumbs and look down.

"I asked where does the famous Alexander Ziegler live and then I was here knocking on the door. Does that sound creepy? I was only hoping to surprise you and make you feel better. You have been sad a lot lately." My heart melted when he told me that. He made an effort to surprise me and I couldn't hold in my tears.

"I mean it does sound like something a stalker would do, but Ryder that was the sweetest thing and I needed it." I laughed a bit trying to hide the tears but he could tell. He leaned in and gave me a big hug.

"Yeah Tor, like I've mentioned before I've grown up since high school. I used to be a big asshole." He whispered, leaning in he kissed my forehead and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I felt so warm and at ease. I was comfortable with Ryder. We had been texting for months and when I was sad he was there to listen. I snuggled up next to him and it felt right. I found myself holding his right hand interlocking our fingers. I looked up and our brown eyes met. He slowly placed his forehead on mine. I carefully closed the distance before pressing my lips upon his. My heart sank and I enjoyed it. My tongue gently entered his mouth and I could hear him moan. Our tongues began to glide together blissfully but then I pulled away.

"R-ryder, I'm married and I love my wife and-" My voice was weaker than before, Ryder kissed me again this time gently pulling me on top of him.

"Shh it's okay Tori." We were kissing passionately but I knew it was wrong. I loved Jade but I wanted Ryder. He picked me up and carried me into the guest room.

"Ryder, I-I never I can't do this, I really want to but I can't have sex with you, it's wrong and I love Jade." I was beginning to get up when Ryder sat down on the bed.

"Tori, it's not like she's going to find out. I won't tell her, you won't tell her. Just come on what's the worst that could happen." His voice was cocky. He pulled a condom out and begin to open it.

"What the fuck Ryder I said I am not fucking you." My voice was shaky yet stern, I opened up the door and told him to leave.

"Fine you fucking tease, I would have given you the best sex ever, have fun in dykesville." Aggressively he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house. I heard the tires of his car screech and he was gone. _What an asshole_, I thought to myself. I can't believe I cheated and almost had sex with that prick. I let my issues with Jade cloud my judgment and now I did the unthinkable. I didn't even know how to begin to fix what I just destroyed.

**Cat's POV**

I got to the apartment and it was empty. Robbie took Luna to his parent's house. The place felt weird without the sound of Luna. I've lived in the same apartment for years. I was growing tired of seeing the same things, everything had a memory with Sam. I took a nap when I got home, my brain needed to rest. Dealing with Sam and seeing her cry was a lot to handle. I woke up to the sound of my door bell ringing.

Standing in front of me with her typical Goth attire was Jade.

"Are you going to stare at me Cat? Or can I come in?" I nodded and she made her way to the couch. I went to the kitchen to grab her a drink. When I came back she was standing.

"Look kid I don't have time to explain, Sam left and told me to give this to you. I would love to stay and chat but I must go, I am surprising Tori" she handed it to me and left.

I opened the box and let out a soft yelp. Inside was my Nona's pendant. When I opened the letter I started to cry.

_Hey kid it took me 3 years to find this so please don't go and loose it. I traveled to Canada, New Mexico and Florida to track down the owner. I vowed I would never step foot back in California until I found it. I was at a horrible place back then. I still love you Cat but I know that can never happen. I know you love Robbie and your baby. I would never ask you to choose. Cat you were the only one who was really there for me and I liked taking care of you. Taking care of you was the only thing I ever did right. You pushed me to become a better person. I wouldn't have even graduated high school if it wasn't for you. I am so sorry for hurting you. I hope with the pendant you can find it in your heart to forgive me. - __Love always Sam_

I folded the letter and kissed it placing it in the box. I got in my car and drove my in-laws house. I needed to talk to Robbie.

* * *

><p>AN Okay that is the end of Chapter 7. I know I said there will be sex but I didn't want Ryder and Tori to have sex. I figured that would be way to much for Jade to handle. I also didn't want to put femslash because I want the entire chapter to be a femslash chapter and not just a small POV.

Chapter 8 is finished and will be posted tomorrow. Yes this one I promise will have femslash. Please comment and let me know what you guys think. Also please follow because I will be updating this story daily :D

I want to thank you so much for all the support I appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Surprise

**A/N: Warning: This chapter is filled with femslash. Enjoy :D**

**Thank you Melissa for helping me out :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I got to Fresno a little later than usual. I didn't text Tori the entire time to surprise her but oddly enough she didn't text or call me either. I did however, speak to Trina, she made to San Francisco in one piece. I spoke to the kids and they sounded like they were having a blast. When I got to the house I could see that the TV was on in the living room. I walked up the stairs with a bit of uncertainty as I knocked on the door. When Tori answered her eyes lit up and she gave me a heartfelt hug.

"So, you never sent me that picture of you in your jogging outfit." I jokingly hissed, seeing Tori in a loose pink shirt & tight pajama pants turned me on. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed softly on her lips. Still in my arms she pulled back slowly, all I could do was gaze in her brown eyes. I was madly in love with her.

"I am so glad you are here Jade. I missed you." Tori said faintly as she pressed her soft lips against mine once more. Friskily she bit my upper lip and that sent me on edge.

We didn't even make it out the door way. I was holding her tight and kissing her as if I haven't done so in years. My right hand was slowly creeping up her shirt and my left was rubbing her smooth lower back. The two of us kissed our way onto the couch. Tori's hands rapidly peeled off my shirt, we stop kissing briefly to get it over my head. After tossing my shirt to the floor she unhooks my lace black bra and lets it fall.

"Baby, Tori, you sure about this," I grunted as she placed small sugary kisses along my breasts, "I don't want to rush or d-do anything you don't want to."

"It's okay baby." Tori breathes into my neck as she teasingly licks down to the hollow of my throat. As her tongue moves energy shoots down to my center and I let out a loud moan.

Taking off her shirt I bit my lower lip when I saw her remarkable breasts. Instantly I began to caress them, I adored kneading her flesh gently. Gliding my thumb over her hard nipple, I began to bite them. Each time she moaned louder I bit harder, once that moan turned into a soft cry I kissed them. She held the back of my head as I began to suck on her breasts. I wanted to leave my mark, I started to suck and bite her nipples harder. She held me close, grunting for more.

"Mm Jade?" I wasn't finished, I kept biting, kissing and sucking on her breasts until she picked up my head and kissed my lips.

"Baby I w-want us to make love in the room, not on the couch," She murmurs as she nibbles my ear, "C-can we go in the room baby?" Her voice is raspy and seductive. I sit up and kick off my boots as quickly as I could. I pick up Tori and carry her to the guest room. I set her down on the edge bed and she makes eye contact looking innocent.

"Baby, can you take these off of me?" Tori says as she points to her pants. I kneel down to untie her pajama bottoms. I kiss her thighs and run my tongue down her legs as I take off her pants. Once they are on the ground I begin to open her legs. Flashing me a devilish grin Tori shuts them tightly. Pushing her down on the bed I began to kiss her stomach. Sliding my hand between her legs and began to stroke over her moist underwear.

**Tori's POV**

I was beginning to tremble. I could feel myself getting wetter and I wanted more.

"Jade, p-please, take them off baby please." Jade was licking me through my underwear and it was causing me to shudder. She was rubbing my clit hard once she felt my panties get damper she would stop and kiss me tenderly. The small piece of fabric was the only thing separating Jade's tongue from me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and began to kiss at Jade's stomach. My fingers unbutton her pants and I tug them hard. Kicking them to the side I impatiently yank down Jade's black lace panties and watch as they slither off with ease. Her silky skin is warm as she lays on top of me. Making my way further up on the bed Jade finally takes removes my underwear. I lay back against the headboard as she begins to crawl to me with my wet panties in her mouth.

She gets in-between me and I pull my underwear out of her mouth with my teeth. She begins to kiss me from my lips all the way down to my stomach. Her tongue wanders down to my thighs. My toes begin to curl because I know exactly where Jade is going. She begins to tease my clit by licking it. I bite into my lower lip and moan as Jade parts my folds and slides her tongue inside of me.

**Jade's POV**

"Please don't stop Jade." Tori whined. I rushed my tongue in slow tasting Tori made my heart skip beats. Tori jerked and pleaded for more. Using my thumb I began to rub her clit hard and Tori cried out quivering. I pulled away kissing her thighs.

"Jade I wan-" Tori had one hand on her breast and the other was rubbing her clit softly.

'Yeah? What Tori? What do you want?" I loved teasing her.

"I need you Jade," Tori started to say and more words kept shooting out of her, "Please take me Jade pl-please, do whatever you want to me, I w-want it." Tori was begging me and I wasn't going to let her down.

I shivered when she said that. Teasing Tori was making me so hot, I wanted to make her feel good.

"Whatever you say baby." I spread her legs even wider and presumed pleasing her.

When Tori's hips began to shake I knew she was close to an orgasm. I kissed her inner thighs softly and that made Tori whine.

"Jade please don't stop, please." She was holding on tightly to the bed sheets. I continued to tease her. I wanted her to beg, I slowly licked her outer lips and blew softly on her clit.

"Damn Jade, I can't please, don't tease me." Tori tried to reach between her legs but I grab her wrist and pin them behind her with one hand. She forgot how strong I can be.

I licked two of my fingers and slipped them inside of Tori.

"Ohh.." Toru whimpered.

"Tori?" I whispered as I kissed her inner thighs.

"Yes, please don't stop, please." Tori sighed as she begged for more. I could feel her legs shake harder than before.

It had been so long since I was inside Tori. She made soft noises I couldn't distinguish.

"You're so sweet baby." I was thrusting my fingers into Tori hard each time I did she moaned even louder.

"You're going to taste yourself for me okay Tori? I want you to taste it." Tori was grunting and shivering. He head was sinking deeper into the pillow.

"No, no Tori, look at me baby I want to see those eyes okay, Tori?" She looked up at me and her face was red. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

**Tori's POV**

Every muscle in my body was beginning to go limp. Jade was fingering me, licking me and driving me mad. With my orgasm coming closer I started to sit up, my clit was getting hotter and I was going to explode. She started sucking on my clit hard sending me over board into an orgasm. I hit my head carelessly on the headboard while I was squirming.

With her fingers still inside of me Jade kisses my leg as its shaking hysterically. Calmly she pulls out her fingers and raises them to my lips. I open my mouth and she pushes them inside gently. My juices taste delicious and I begin to suck hard.

Jade kisses my forehead as I continue to suck on her fingers. My heart is beating rapidly along with Jades. Tenderly I cup her jaw giving her a deep kiss.

"You taste so-" Before she could finish I grab Jade and flip her over on her back.

"Yes, Tori." she purrs, while kissing my neck. One hand is stroking her arm the other is pinching her nipple. It was her turn to beg.

**Jade's POV**

"Harder." I instruct her with a smirk. Tori squeezes my nipple harder, the pain makes me gush. A surge of arousal is filling my senses.

Tori makes her way down between my legs, biting me gently along the way. With her finger she carefully strokes my lips and I'm already soaking wet. I lifted my head up. Her smile is irresistible and I lick my lips while looking in those brown eyes.

Tori swirled her tongue around my clit while she embraced my breast. That soft tongue between my legs made my body weak. I started to shake.

"Shit Tori, I'm going to cum." I could see the excitement in her eyes. Tori stuck her finger inside of me and began this slow, agonizing pace that made my insides melt. It was the best kind of torture. She flicked my clit back and forth with her tongue, never taking her eyes off me. I was going to bust.

"Can I put two inside Jade?" Her voice was husky and sexy. I nodded and as soon as I did Tori had another finger inside of me. I didn't know how much longer I could take, I felt my body get goosebumps all over. I was going to climax soon and she could tell.

"Not yet baby, hold it a little bi-" I couldn't take the sexy sound of her voice. Her tongue and fingers in me I couldn't handle it, I felt a huge orgasm coming.

"Suck on my clit really hard Tori, really really hard please." I was begging her. With two fingers still plunging in me I came as she was sucking my clit. I was moaning her name over and over. My body felt fuzzy. Tori was still licking all my juices and when I pulled her up I kissed her tasting myself. That was the best orgasm I ever had. Tori rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You okay Jade?" Tori asked as she tenderly kissed my breasts.

"Yeah baby, I am okay, I love you." I gave Tori a kiss on her head. Rubbing her back, she soon fell asleep.

Tori's POV

I haven't slept this good in such a long time. Sleeping on Jade's chest was such a relaxing way to slumber. During the little nap I could hear my phone beeping and I knew it was Ryder. It had to be him. I tried to place my indiscretion in the back of my mind but I couldn't. I was afraid of telling Jade because I didn't want to her to leave. I slowly moved up to kiss her chin.

"Mmm Tori, I am not ready for round two," She was half asleep and her eyes were barely open, "I almost forgot what breathtaking things your tongue can do." She was sensitively pecking my nose. I snuggled up closer, placing my head on her neck.

"I love you Jade, so much." I was running my fingers through her hair.

"I don't know Tori, pretty sure I love you more." She said lightheartedly.

"But in all seriousness babe, I am so glad we are taking this step to work on ourselves, I really want to go to marriage counseling to strengthen our bond," My heart was aching, I needed to tell her about Ryder but I didn't want to ruin the moment, "I was against it at first but I think that would be good for us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah Jade its fine." I whispered as I kissed her lips. I laid back down and fell back asleep. I didn't want to leave this moment. I am so afraid of what is going to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: That was chapter 8 please comment on what you think :D**

**Chapter 9 will be posted tomorrow. Please review, follow, favorite and spread the word.**

**Thank you for all the support :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Blindsided

**A/N - Here is chapter 9 hope you guys enjoy please remember to comment a review please :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Jades POV<strong>

"We should move. I am getting kind of hungry." Tori and I fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. Our bodies interlocked with one another perfectly making it so comfortable to just stay in bed. I found myself staring in awe as Tori slept on top of me, I can't believe how lucky I am.

"I love being in your arms Jade, please don't make me get up." She was playfully running her finger along my nipple.

"How about we take a shower," I said while mischievously slapping Tori's butt, "Separate though because I have a feeling if we go in together we might not get out." We were covered in sweat and each other's essences. After kissing me on the lips Tori got up began to shower. After getting dressed I caught a glimpse of myself from the TV reflection, my hair was a disaster.

Back in the room I began to fix my hair in the mirror. While we were sleeping, Tori's phone kept going off but neither of us wanted to get up. When it started to buzz again I remembered my phone was probably dead. It could have been Trina or my in-laws trying to reach us.

"Baby your phone is constantly beeping, I am going to check it," I shouted but the water in the bathroom was running, "Trina may be trying to reach us and my phone is dead." I unlocked her phone but there were no messages from Trina. The six new messages were from somebody named Ryder. It took me a while to remember who he was. I thought it was weird that he was texting Tori. When I read the messages my entire world collapsed.

_Hey Tor I'm sorry – Rdyer  
>Could you call me please, I feel as if I should explain myself – Ryder<br>I was an asshole and I got way too excited, over my head and I need to talk to you – Ryder  
>I get that you love Jade but YOU kissed me, you rested your head on me, you invited me in, you could of told me to leave but you didn't, Tori I like you a lot. Please don't push me away let's talk about this please babe – Ryder<br>I can love you better than Jade – Ryder  
>Your son needs a man in his life – Ryder<em>

There were more messages, I scrolled up and saw paragraphs upon paragraphs of late night conversations. Tears were streaming down my face and I was gasping for air. My head was pounding, I could feel my heart breaking. I heard Tori get out of the shower and enter the room, but I couldn't move. I surpassed angry and was filled with hatred.

"Babe… wh-what are you doing?" she paused. I was filled with so much hurt it took everything in me to turn around. I couldn't even look in her eyes.

"I-I thought it was Trin- WHY TORI? FUCKING WHY?!" I shrieked. Sobbing and trembling I saw red, my mind was racing. I threw the phone violently on the floor. I fell to the bed and just cried.

"I-I, Ryder & I we just I didn't fu-" She was trying to hold back from crying, looking to find the words. She came closer and tried to wrap her arms around me.

"Get the FUCK OFF OF ME TORI!" I pushed her off of me and she fell backwards. I had so much to say but nothing was coming out. Formulating a sentence was impossible.

"Jade please baby relax, I-I can explain." Nervously she got up and inched her way to the door. I sat up on the bed crying, my fists were clenched.

"YEAH TORI FUCKING EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN HOW, YOU CHEATED!" I shouted, tears were falling, Tori was looking down at her feet. I began to fiddle with my engagement ring, looking at it every so often. When I did it made my heart sink even deeper into my stomach.

"I-I-I'm sorry baby I," She paused for a moment like she was trying to gather her thoughts. "We didn't have sex." She was standing blocking the doorway, her head down.

"BUT YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM?!" I couldn't believe this, the woman who I loved for 16 years, my wife, and the mother of my children. She mumbled something as she placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

I leaped up from the bed to get in her face. "HOW MANY FUCKING MONTHS TORI I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!?", she was crying hysterically. I didn't care I needed answers. I backed up a bit, my legs feeling like jello, I thought I was going to collapse.

'TELL ME TORI, BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW. TELL ME WHY I HAVE BEEN BEATING MYSELF UP HANGING OUT WITH SAM, BEATING MYSELF UP THINKING THAT I AM A SHITY MOTHER AND WIFE, BEATING MYSELF UP BECAUSE I FOUND KENNEDY ATTRACTIVE." My hands were on my head and I was pacing back and forth in the room. Still crying she looked at me shocked.

"YEAH, Tori I fucking said it, I thought Kennedy was attractive, and you know what it's normal for people to find other p-people attractive, b-but I never fucking once even th-thought about cheating." I was sitting back on the bed crying once more.

"J-jade, baby please, I messed up, we were texting and it was innocent all of it, we were h-having problems, he l-listened and was there," I was looking at her flabbergasted, I was at a loss for words, "He showed-d up here by going-g on the slap-p and basically found me, She was panting, trying so hard to hold it together, "He didn't tell me he was coming and I didn't tell him where Trina lived." I just sat on the bed silently, my heart was in pain. Tori hesitated a bit waiting for a response but the moment I could say nothing.

"When he got here earlier, I was so confused and still in hurt so I kissed him." Hearing her say those last three words I got up and quickly put on my boots. I rushed out of the door almost knocking her down, she trailed after me grabbing my wrist.

"Tori I said DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME" I pulled my hand from her, I was leaving, I didn't know where I was going, but I was done. I was beyond fucking done. I didn't want to hear any more but I had a lot of questions. I snapped back around so fast, it alarmed Tori.

"You kissed him TODAY? Then what I show up and you pity fuck me?" The sight of her was making me angry, I didn't even wait for a response. II was making my way towards the front door when she started to talk again.

"Jade please I am sorry, It wasn't a pity fuck, it wasn't I love you Jade, I am sorry please don't go." Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying, a look I was familiar with. The damage she caused was a lot I didn't know how it could be fixed. "I-I should of told you about the kiss right away."

"NO TORI YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME YOU WERE TEXTING HIM MONTHS AGO, NOT GOING BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK, IM AT HOME TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK CAN I DO TO MAKE THIS BETTER AND YOU ARE TEXTING YOUR SIDE PIECE? ABOUT ME? OUR MARRIAGE? THE KIDS? FUCK YOU TORI." Grabbing my phone I got in my truck and sped off. In the rear view mirror I can see Tori step outside the house. I was crying in the car and didn't know where I was going. My heart was broken and even after all of this I still wanted Tori. After all of this I was blaming myself, but I wasn't wrong this time. I didn't cheat, she did.

**Cat's POV**

"Are you alright Cat?" Robbie said in a whisper, Luna was in the backseat sleeping. "I mean you were really quiet at dinner until the drinks came." We were driving home late from and I was a bit tipsy.

"Oh Shapiro you worry too much ya know?" I was impishly tugging on his ear. He blushed and I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

After I left I took a cab to Robbie's parents' house. Once there I planned on telling him about Sam and all that went down but seeing Luna I quickly forgot. Robbie and I always had a no drama policy. It was rare that we fought however we barely communicated unless it was work or Luna. Occasionally I felt there was an awkwardness when it came to talking to him.

"So you didn't tell me how was lunch with your friends?" I was looking in the back checking on Luna, she looked peaceful as she slept. Robbie didn't really sound interested when he asked. I know he was tired and didn't want to fall asleep & since Luna was in the car talking quietly was the only option.

"It was um different. We got kicked out of the Café and I am pretty sure we aren't able to go back there again." I had one hand on Robbie leg and I was rubbing it softly. He didn't notice.

"Wait you got kicked out how? What did you Leslie, & Conner do?" He was awake and attentive now.

"Well Conner left before the show went down," I said giggling, "It was Jade, Leslie, Sam, Kennedy and myself who were thrown out." I began to rub his leg more aggressively.

"What hold on SAM was there? Who is Kennedy?" Robbie was asking me eagerly. "Sounds like an episode of Seven Girls in a House."

"Yeah well when I didn't know Sam was there until I got there, Kennedy is Sam's fling of the week." I was leaning against Robbie, tugging on his ear once more.

"Cat, I can't drive if you are on top of me," He was trying to nudge me away, "You should tell me more about this fight."

"I'm not on TOP of you Robbie I just want to cuddle." I said sort of loud. I heard Luna make a noise and I looked to make sure she didn't wake up.

"Cat come on you are going to wake up the baby," His voice was annoying me at this point, "Did you guys fist fight or just shout?" he asked teasingly.

"We shouted, I left with Leslie, Jade stopped by and gave me my pendant. Sam actually tracked down the owners and got it back for me." My voice got lower. Saying out loud what Sam did for me caused a bit of guilt to come over me. I had thrown out a bunch of letters, postcards and deleted emails she sent me over the years. I wish I would have answered, because now I think I will never hear from her again.

"Wow Cat, she did all of that for a pendant," He said snickering. I shot him a despicable glare, "What's with the face Catarina?" He said mocking me as he signaled to turn left onto our block.

"What Sam did was sweet Robbie," I had my arms folded and I was looking out of the window. "She didn't have to travel all over just to find it."

"Yeah well she still treated you like dirt, don't forget that." We pulled up at the apartments and Robbie parked the car. I went to ahead to open the front door as he took Luna from the back. When I got inside I called Jade to ask her for Sam's number but it went straight to voicemail.

**Tori's POV**

She was gone. She was gone and it was all my fault. How could I explain to the kids why their momma was gone? That mommy was with another person so momma left. I called Jade but it went straight to voicemail. I didn't know what to say so I just hung up. I tried Trina but that call as well went straight to voicemail. I left a message telling her to call me ASAP. Instead I got a text.

Hey sorry I can't talk, Alex and I went to a drive in movie, you okay? – Trina  
>No Trina, I kissed Ryder and Jade found out now she's gone and I don't know what to do, please help me – Tori.<br>You what? You cheated in my house? What the fuck Tori, you told me that you were just texing? I don't appreciate you breaking your fucking wedding vows in my guest room. – Trina  
>Trina please I feel so alone and I don't know who else to text or call, Andre is in Spain, Cat is sleeping at this time and nobody has heard from Beck in over a year – Tori<br>If I get a hold of Jade I will tell you where she is. – Trina

I was getting ready, I needed to get out of this house, I had to find Jade. I grabbed my bags and threw them in the trunk. I fumbled a bit with my keys, I ruined my marriage, my kid's life and all I could do was try to fix it the best way I can. Starting my car I made my way back to Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Folks, I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. With 3,000 views I feel so lucky. Thank you so much for the feedback.**

**I have been getting a lot of messages from people who want to know if Tori and Jade are endgame, my answer is yes they are however they are going to go through a lot of shit. Tori cheated so it will take Jade some time to forgive her. But in the end I love me some Jori so they will be together. :D **

**Please don't forget to comment a review I would love to know what you guys think. I try to update this daily however with work it can be tough.**

**Thank you for the feedback and support 3**


	10. Chapter 10 - Memories

**A/N – Here is Chapter 10 enjoy :D. Please do not forget to leave a review thank you for the support. I have 4k views right now and it feels awesome! Glad to know someone is reading it or at least taking a look. This chapter has flashbacks and put a O in the middle before it starts. This chapter also contains some femslash. Please enjoy.**

**Tori's POV**

On the entire drive back I called her about 30 times. All the calls went straight to voicemail so that meant her phone was still dead or she had me on her ignore list. I left her a few messages and a few texts expressing my apologies. I fucked up big time. Jade had every right to be angry, eventually I knew I had to end things with Ryder permanently.

I pulled onto the empty grey brick driveway. Using the garage key I anxiously waited as the doors went up and sadly Jade's car wasn't there. The washer and dryer further to the right by the door that lead to the kitchen brought back memories. I was at the early stages of my pregnancy with Zachary and while shopping all I could think about was food. It took us a while to decide on which ones we wanted, to make it up to me Jade took me to Inside-Out-Burger.

**O**

"Jadey-poo you aren't going to eat?" I said while stuffing my face with a cheeseburger, Jade sat in front of me smiling as she drank her coffee she bought over at Jet Brew. I bouncily inch a fry to her mouth and she takes a bite while kissing my finger in the process.

"We should check out Mall-Mart," I was rubbing my stomach as I grabbed some chicken nuggets, "They have some really good deals on baby clothes." I was talking and eating. Jade stared with that slight smile, drinking her coffee and being soundless.

"What? Babe? Do I have something on my face?" I started to pat my cheeks and rub around my mouth making sure I didn't have any crumbs or sauce. Jade laughed a bit and grabbed my hand.

"I just-eight years of us being together and you are still such a dork," My eyes spark as Jade intertwines her fingers with mine, "I am just happy you are my dork." She reaches over the table and kisses me on the lips.

"I just hope you still love me after I get all fat," I dipped the chicken nugget in the ketchup and swirled it around, "Who knew he or she would be so hungry?" Finishing her coffee Jade got up to throw it out. She was wearing tight black jeans that suited her ass perfectly. I couldn't help me gaze. She sat back down next to me putting her hand on my thigh running her finger slowly up and down.

**O**

A rush of remembrances flooded my brain when I looked up at the house. Jade had it custom built when I was pregnant with Zachary. It was always my dream to live in an American four square and Jade made it possible. The outside color was a dark teal which fit the boxy shape of the house. The hipped roof was a dark purple that Jade called "moody", the porch was vast with a wide stair both on the right side to access the driveway and front for the entrance.

I took a deep gasp as I stepped out of the car. The flowers Korbyn and I planted were radiant, charmingly swaying with the late night summer wind. The wonderful perfume of orchids met my nose as I climbed up the steps. More hesitation and nervousness crept its way into me when I finally reached the big chocolate brown windowed door.

Walking in I place my keys on the small bowl that is resting on an antique entry table given to us by Jade's grandparents as a wedding present. Hanging above it on the light caramel walls is a portrait of Jade & I at our wedding. Staring at it brings tears to my eyes. I remember the day Jade proposed to me.

**O**

"Jade, jade… honey, I don't understand WHY we have to end a great night breaking into our old high school." Sam was in the process of cutting the lock off the front the school. Jade was holding me from behind licking the back of my neck slowly and biting my color bone.

"Oh relax Vega, Jade tell her it's okay, it is your alma mater," A big click was heard and the lock fell to the ground, "Ya see guys, Puckett gets shit done."

I quickly ran to my old locker to see how it was decorated. The locker was now bright red with black hand prints covering it. In the handprints were different quotes about hands. I thought it was pretty weird. In the distance I heard Jade cursing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!", I hastily ran to her old locker to see all the fuss and burst out laughing, "It fucking looks like Cat threw up on this shit, who would ruin my old locker?" It was pink splattered with rainbows, unicorns, cupcakes, lollipops, and lady bug stickers.

"B-baby I mean it's not that-," I was laughing so hard, my side started to hurt. I hugged Jade and kissed her neck," It's not that bad better than mine, it was filled with hands.

We made our way to Sikowitz's class and to our surprise the door was unlocked.

"Okay Tori come here," Jade grabs my waist and pulls me in front of her. With her hands covering my eyes she leads me to the front of the class and sits me down, "Alrighty, whatever you do, DO NOT turn around. There's a few things I need to say then you can turn around." When I opened my eyes Jade was standing in front me, I could sense a bit of uneasiness in the way she stood. She took off her black jacket and placed it on the chair next to her.

I sighed deeply, I was unsure of what Jade's plans were. Earlier we went to eat at Nozu because Jade insisted that technically we had our first date there. After that we met up with Sam to catch a movie but instead we broke into Hollywood Arts. During the dinner at Nozu Jade was extra touchy and I didn't mind it one bit. It took us longer than usual to finish eating because Jade couldn't stop kissing me.

"Okay," Jade said softly. "Alright," Jade continued, digging in her back pocket she pulled something out and kept it grasped in her hand.

"Look Vega, you always say how you fell in love with me at Nozu right?" Having Jade's eyes focused on me so intensely made me worried. I nodded giving Jade the okay to continue. "Right okay, I knew I loved you the minute I saw you, when you were wiping coffee off of Becks shirt, right then and there I wanted you." She continued as she took a step forward, "We have been together for 6 years Tori, I love everything about you. Every day I am with you I become a better person. The only regret I have is not telling you sooner how much I loved you. Waking up next to you every morning is such privilege I feel I don't deserve sometimes. I often wonder what you see in me." She kneeled down in front of me and kissed the back of my hands. "Okay, now you can turn around."

Getting up I pushed the chair to the side, when I turned around I let out a gasp. Written on the white board in blue marker was the question I have been waiting for since Jade and I became a couple.

**VICTORIA VEGA WILL YOU MARY ME?**

"Oh baby…" is all I managed to mutter out. Jade came forward spun me around and kissed me. She wiped the tears that were falling and hugged me tight. I could feel our hearts beating at the same time. I crept my hand up her shirt as we were kissing.

"Oh!" Jade gasped. "You still didn't answer my question Tor."

"Yes Jade." I breathed out, unable to stop myself from kissing Jade even harder than before. I was so happy, I couldn't control myself. The next thing I knew Jade was on the floor and I was sitting on top of her taking off my shirt.

"Oh man Vega I always wanted to fuck you in here." Jade said softly, both of her hands on my hips rubbing my stomach gently. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. I began to take off her shirt.

"Babe we don't have much time, please don't tease me." Jade whispered to my neck as she kissed it. I threw off my shirt and tossed it to the side. Jade picked me up and put me on her lap as she sat down on the chair. Unhooking my bra she began to massage my breasts with her hands. I let out little moans as I kissed her. I was sitting on top of her facing the opposite direction and it was turning me on.

"Let's see what we have under this skirt Mrs. West." Her tone was sultry and it made me moist. My heart was racing. She lifted up my skirt and gasped at the blue thong with red flowers I was wearing. With one hand on my breasts she slipped the other in my panties which drove me wild.

"Damn Tori you are so wet," she whispered in my ear as she started to rub me. I was moving my hips in a circular motion, I was beginning to sweat and was so turned on. The breaking in, the proposal, my adrenaline was rushing and I needed Jade. "Mmm Tori my god you're dripping right now."

Jade slipped one finger in me and I arched my back in pleasure. I kissed her passionately as she fingered me.

"Pull my hair Jade," I whimpered. She was biting my shoulder as she did so. "Faster baby please, don't stop." She started to thrust into me quicker. I used my hand to rub my clit. I was getting so worked up.

"You want more Tori?" Jade asked seductively. I nodded my head, all I could manage to utter was whimpers and moans. When Jade glided another finger I rubbed my clit even harder.

**O**

The sound of my phone buzzing took me out of my gaze. It was a message from Cat.

_Hey I know you're in Fresno but idk text me in the morning when you get this – Cat  
>I'm actually home, I think Jade left me – Tori<em>

The smell of the freshly clean house feels empty with only me in it. Going up the stairs I begin to sob quietly to myself. My life was in shambles. These past months clouded my judgment and I didn't remember all the good times I had with Jade. The moments that made our love stronger.

Our bedroom walls were an eggshell white, we couldn't agree on the color so we had my mom pick. I go to the walk in closet and pull out Jade's black jean jacket. Putting it on as I laid on the bed I started to cry harder. The smell of her was on this jacket. I text Cat a few times before she showed up.

_Wait what… what do you mean… last time I spoke to her she was in a rush to see you – Cat  
>Yeah well I cheated and completely kissed my fucking marriage goodbye – Tori<br>I made the biggest mistake ever Cat and I have no clue where to begin to fix this – Tori  
>Well huh dang Tori… I don't even know what to say… do you know where she went – Cat<br>No I thought she would be home so I raced back here, I hope she's okay I really want to speak to her. – Tori  
>Well Tori I will do whatever I can to help just let me know – Cat<br>Well do you mind coming over? I know it's late and you have the baby, you could bring her too, I just don't want to be alone. – Tori  
>Be there in 20 <em>_J - Cat_

**Cat's POV**

I got lost on my way to Tori's house, I didn't want to take Luna since she was sleeping peacefully. I rang the doorbell Tori soon answered, drunk and half naked.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," she laughed slurring her speech, taking another big gulp of the wine she was drinking. I was shocked, I have seen Tori drunk before but this was just a mess. "Where are my manners, ya want some?" She held the bottle up to me.

"No thanks but can I come in?" She led me in and I saw one empty bottle of wine on the table. "Damn Tori you drank an entire bottle of wine in an hour?" I placed my bag on the table and got myself some water from the fridge.

"Well when your wife just drives off without telling you shit can be a little scary." She was chugging down the wine so fast. I quickly went to take it away from her.

"I think you had enough Tori." I help her to the couch and she lays down. I sit on the arm chair and take off my shoes getting comfortable.

"Cat I fucked up shit so badly." Tori began cry. I make my way next to her to rub her back.

Her phone started to go off and she quickly got up to answer it. I decided to play on my phone in the meantime. I didn't expect any messages but I saw one from Robbie.

_What kind of mother leaves there child in the middle of the night? – Robbie  
>Well I wasn't tired and Tori needed me so I came to see her. It's not like I just left. I told you where I was going Robbie. – Cat<br>WELL LUNA NEEDS YOU CAT WHO IS GOING TO FEED HER? – Robbie  
>Why don't you get off your fucking ass once in a while and feed her Robbie? I do everything for her and I work, all you do is complain. Besides its late she doesn't wake up in the middle of the night. – Cat<br>Wow I let you go out one time and you start to act like a horrible mom – Robbie_

Robbie and I were fighting via text message. I was so caught up in mommy land it took a day out to realize what an asshole he truly was. Sure he was great with Luna but I did almost everything. It went on for about an hour before I got up and threw my phone in the bag out of frustration. Tori was now off of the phone and texting somebody.

"Sorry about that Tori are you okay?" I say as I make my way back to the living room sitting next to her.

"Yeah it was my mom," she was calmer now but still tipsy. "Jade is in San Francisco. She offered to let the kids stay with her for a month and I said sure if it's okay with Jade."

"So who are you texting?" I peek down to see but the brightness is off, "Ryder?"

She got up angrily and threw the phone on the couch.

"No I hate that fucking piece of dog shit I hope his dick falls off and he dies." She went to get the wine bottle, I block her way and push her on the couch. "I fucked up everything Cat. Everything." Her voice was muffled by the pillow but I could tell she was crying.

"How about we go upstairs, put on a movie and get some sleep, besides I have to wake up in the morning and get Luna, I don't trust Robbie with her." Tori nodded and we headed upstairs. We watched old episodes of The Real Girls of North Ridge and fell asleep.

**Tori's POV**

_I don't know what I mean Tori, seeing you right now would hurt. I look at the kids and want to cry because they remind me of you. Even texting you is hurting me. I love you so much Tori even after what you did, I just want to say I forgive you and just move on but I know I can't. We need to seek help. I don't want to lose you baby, but a part of me doesn't want to be near you at the moment. – Jade_

Seeing this caused mixed emotions. I hope Jade was in the process of forgiving me. We have been texting all morning and afternoon. My mom told me she was a little hesitant at first of the Idea of leaving the kids in San Francisco but eventually agreed to it. When I woke up Cat was gone to get Luna. My mom told me that she was heading back to Los Angeles and I was nervous. I didn't know where she was going but I hope it was here. I needed her and the thought of her not coming home made me feel sick. I know I fucked up royally and I needed to do whatever it takes to fix it.

The first thing I needed to do was get rid of Ryder for good.

**AN – I hope you guys enjoyed it :3**

**Please leave a review. Thank you so much for the support. Chapter 11 is going to be posted tomorrow / later in the day thank you once again :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Lonely Jade

**A/N: **

**Here is chapter 11 hope you enjoy, it is strictly Jade's POV. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I was so out of it I don't even know how long it took me to get to San Francisco. I parked my truck in the empty driveway of the Vega household. I just wanted to hold my kids. I didn't want to wake anybody up so I text Trina to let her know I was here. She opened the door half asleep wearing her robe

"God Jade it's fucking late, are you okay? Does Tori know you are here?" She whispered while rubbing her eyes. "You want anything to drink? A snack maybe?" she yawned.

"N-no, I am so sorry for waking you Trina, I was in a daze when driving here, I-I just wanted to see the kids." She stretched and sat down on the couch. I sat in the reclining chair looking at my wedding ring feeling more tears form in my eyes. "I-I don't know what to do Trina." I murmured to myself, half hoping Trina didn't hear.

Regardless of the situation Holly, David and Tina would immediately take Tori's side, after all that was her family. I am not sure how much Trina knew but she knew something. My dad passed away a few months after Zachary was born and with my mom living in Europe with her lover I know felt completely alone. I recline the chair and try to get some sleep. I was starting to feel out of place, my wife and I aren't on speaking terms and I decide to go to her family. I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked me out. It was a couple of minutes before Trina started speaking.

"Jade I honestly didn't think my sister would cheat on you," I sat up looking over at Trina who had her head down avoiding eye contact. "When I suggested that she stay there to reflect I thought she was going to do just that." She sighed and made her way closer to me still with her head still down.

"I didn't like you in high school Jade, when I found out my sister was in love with you I was disgusted." I chuckle a bit lay back down. I didn't have energy to fight with Trina but if she was going to sit there and bash me then I might have to.

"I didn't care that she was gay," she admitted. "But dating you? I couldn't swallow that."

"You taught her how to drive Jade, you spoiled her rotten, you showed her a side of you that nobody thought existed, you bought her a house, and you loved every inch of her soul." Her tone was sad, Tori's brief encounter with Ryder happened at her house and Trina was feeling guilty.

"What can I say, I fell in love hard" whisper with a minor smile.

"I understand that you two had some issues," she cleared her voice. "But most married couples do, what Tori did was wrong and I am fully on your side. I just hope you guys work this out." I was in sheer shock. I never thought Trina would ever side with me on anything. "Despite your general gankness towards the world, you are a good mother and a great wife." Our eyes met briefly and I could see the seriousness in Trina. "I am honored to have you as my sister in law Jade." She came over gave me a warm hug.

"Zachary and Korbyn are sleeping upstairs, I know they will be happy to see you." With that I went upstairs and noiselessly went in the room. Sprawled out in pink and yellow ducky pajamas was Korbyn. Next to her on the queen size bed was Zachary wearing a black Rock Demon shirt with grey shorts. I make my way to cuddle between them. The bed is soft and the sheets feel cool. I checked my phone and saw an endless amount of missed calls, text messages and voicemails from Tori, I deleted them all without reading. I placed it on the end table next to me. Kissing Korbyns head I drifted to sleep.

"Momma are up yet," I felt adorable sticky kisses on my cheek, "Momma wake up, Nana made pancakes!" I yawn and push myself up to rest against the headboard of the bed. I open my eyes to see Korbyn smiling. "Good morning Momma!" She hugs me and I playfully kiss her all over her face while tickling her. "No momma don't tickle my belly please!" I missed the sound of her laugh, it reminded me of Tori.

"Morning baby how are you?" I get up from the bed and stretch, Korbyn reaches for my phone hands it to me, "Why thank you princess." I give her a big hug in the process of picking her up.

"I'm good momma but where's mommy?" She asks but I don't know what to say, I go downstairs to say good morning to everybody.

At the kitchen table Holly Vega was drinking coffee as she read the table, Zachary was sitting next to her playing on her PearPhone. As I put Korbyn down Zachary looked up and gave me a big smile.

"Hi Momma," He put the phone done and ran towards me. I gave him a big squeeze. "I missed you."

"I missed you too creep." I kissed him on his head and he went to watch TV with Korbyn

"Good morning Jade good to see you again," Mrs. Vega looked up and smiled. "Do you want some pancakes?"

"No thanks Mrs. Vega, where is everybody?" I sat down while Mrs. Vega got up and fixed me some coffee.

"Well David, Alex & Gavin went to Wankos Warehouse for the big barbecue we are having," I took the coffee as she handed it to me, taking a big sip I was beginning to wake up, "Trina is getting her nails done."

"Hey Creep how come you didn't go with grandpa and Uncle Alex?" I turned around looking at Zachary who was glued to the TV. Placing my coffee down I sat on the couch next to him. "Well creeper?"

"I wanted to be here when you woke up momma," He hugged me and I kissed his forehead. "But where is mommy? Why didn't she come with you?" Unsure of what to say I just kissed his forehead once more.

"She's at home guys," Mrs. Vega chimed in, "She called me and told me to tell you guys that she loves you so much." I could see reassurance in Zachary's face. I went back to the table to continue my conversation with Mrs. Vega.

"You know Jade its really none of my business but Tori told me what happened," I tensely drank my coffee, I know Trina wasn't upset with me but what if Holly was?, "I think the kids should stay with us for a while, I mean it is summer time, at least until you and Tori work things out." I didn't know how to process that, I didn't want my kids to be away from me for such a long time. However Holly did have a point, the kids shouldn't see Tori and I fight. "A couple of weeks without the kids could be refreshing, I loved when David's' parents would take the kids when they were younger."

"I don't know Mrs. Vega," I sat with my arms crossed slightly. "I don't want my kids to feel that Tori and I don't want them around if they are with you for huh how long again?"

"Well,"Mrs. Vega paused to get me more coffee. "How about till the end of July?" She inquired hesitantly as she poured coffee into my cup.

"The end of July!?" I exclaimed, "I am grateful for you to ask but that's an entire month without them, how do I explain that?" I looked over at them watching TV and smiled. "Mrs. Vega they never been away from Tori & I by themselves for that long." I looked down at my coffee, black with two sugars, how I drank it for years. I am so lucky to have Mr. & Mrs. Vega at in-laws.

"Jade you and Tori need to work through your issues, it would be easier to do so without the kids," Her voice was confident. "You and Tori call them virtually every day anyway so don't worry about it."

"Did you talk to huh Tori about this?" I glanced down to my wedding ring and ran my thumb around it.

"I did and she said it was okay as long as you agree to it," My eyes widen. "Jade she loves you and made a mistake by cheating. I think it would be best if you guys have this month to work on things." She got up and gave me a hug. Mrs. Vega was a remarkable woman. She has always been there for me through everything. "But July 4th is the barbecue so I hope you guys can make it and I better see improvement in your relationship young lady." She said jokingly as she got up to do the dishes.

I needed to take the kids out to talk to them, I also needed to buy them some clothes and other things to last them for a month. I went upstairs to change when I started to miss Tori even more. The smell of the Vega house reminded me of high school, when Tori would sneak me into her room. Before I knew it I was sitting on the stairs texting her.

_Morning Tori, hope you have a good day – Jade_

It was only a mere second later when Tori texted me back.

_Hey, it's huh nice to hear well um read from you lol I hope you slept okay I love you Jade – Tori__  
><em>I slept okay thanks for asking. – Jade<em>_

I put my phone on silent I am sure Tori messaged me back but it hurt just texting her. I put on black leggings, a black tank top and a long dark green/gray plaid shirt. I put my black boots on and could not resist the urge to check my phone.

_I'm not going to call you anymore, if you want to talk then please call me or come home. I love you Jade and I fucked up, I don't know what to do, I am not sure how to pick up the pieces. I love you so much and it kills me knowing that I hurt you– Tori__  
><em>Tori I don't know what to do, I told your mom she could stay with the kids but I don't think a month is going to fix everything. I need some space Tori, I need to figure things out. – Jade<em>_

"Hey Creeper, get dressed." I yelled down the stairs, I was going to take the kids to Mall-Mart. I went into the bag that Tori packed for Korbyn to get her dressed as well. "My god all this pink." I said to myself as I searched through the bag. I managed to find a black World of Warlords T-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and black sandals.

"Korby lets go get dressed," I said showing her the clothes in my hand. "We are going to the Mall-Mart."

"No momma those aren't pretty colors," she said whining, "I don't want go to Mall Mart, I want to stay here with Nana."

"Korby we are going to get you some clothes." I say with enthusiasm but she doesn't seem pleased with the outfit I picked out.

"Momma those colors are yucky." Her little arms were crossed and she was stomping her foot, someone was being a little diva.

"Oh Jade don't worry about clothes for Korbyn, we have lots of old clothes that were Trina's and Tori's, let her stay." Mrs. Vega said while winking at Korbyn. "As for Zach remember we do laundry here so you don't have to buy a lot."

"You see momma, let me stay with my nana." She said slyly as she tip toed to her grandma.

"Fine, fine but you missy need to go potty." She went upstairs followed by Mrs. Vega to go use the bathroom. She was fully potty trained but we still monitored her to avoid accidents. Zach came down shortly afterwards.

"Alrighty look at you little stud muffin," I said jokingly as I hugged him. "How much clothes did mommy pack for you?"

"Huhh hmm let's see," he said while tapping his chin, "I have a pair of blue jeans, about 7 or 8 shirts, 5 shorts, 2 sweaters in case it gets cold, some pajamas, sandals, some sneakers and lots of underwear."

"My god that's a lot of crap," He started to laugh as he began to tie his sneakers. "So you don't really need anything at Mall-Mart then?"

"But we can still go right?" He looked up at me with a fake sad face.

'Yeah, yeah creeper lets go."

I looked at my phone one more time before I started up the car.

_I don't know what to say, you want space but what does that mean? Are you leaving the house? Are you throwing me out? What about the kids? – Tori__  
><em>I don't know what I mean Tori, seeing you right now would hurt. I look at the kids and want to cry because they remind me of you. <em>_

I wasn't sure how I was going to word the rest of the message. I didn't want to make Tori feel bad but at the same time I needed to be honest with her. I wanted to be next to her so badly, I wanted to forget everything she has done. However another part of me couldn't be in the same room with her. I hope she understood.

_**Later**_

"Are you and mommy getting a divorce?" We were walking back to the truck after shopping at Mall-Mart. I bought Zachary and Korbyn enough clothes so Mrs. Vega didn't have to keep doing laundry. I was shocked that he brought it up. "Where did you even hear that from?"

"Well I don't know, you guys fight a lot and I don't know," His voice fell silent as I loaded up the car. "You pushed mommy that one time." Dread came upon me. I can't believe he saw that. He must have hated me, thought I was some kind of monster.

"Come here kid." I pulled him in for a hug and kissed his head. I wanted to cry but didn't want him to see me like that "I'm sorry, I love m-mommy and we aren't getting divorced okay?" I said my voice started to crack, looking into his big brown eyes he reminded me of Tori. "You, mommy and Korbyn are my entire world kid, you three keep me from falling apart. I love you guys so much. We aren't getting a divorced and I am so sorry you saw that." I kissed his head some more, I remember seeing my dad shove my mom constantly and the sick feeling of knowing my son saw the same thing was coming over me.

"So you guys are going to be better right?" He looked up at me with a sense of relief. "Is that why we are staying with Nana and Grandpa?"

"Yeah creep, you and Korby are going to have an awesome time!" His smile was radiant. "Mommy & I will be here next week for the 4th of July." I loaded the bags into the truck and got in. I didn't want to become my father, I couldn't live my life knowing that my kids would hate me.

"Hey," Starting the car I saw that Zachary's mood had changed, he was definitely getting back to his old self. "Are you okay now kid?"

"Yeah momma I'm fine." He beamed, Tori's smile.

By the time I got back to the Vega house Zachary was asleep. I was going to carry him inside when I realized he was big enough to carry me. I said my goodbyes and thanked everybody. I left Mrs. Vega cash for emergencies.

"Jade I can't take this." Mr. Vega said handing me back the money as he was walking me to my car.

"Yes Mr. V I can't just have you watch the kids for free," I got in my truck and started it up. "It's the least I can do."

"Fine Jade," He sighed, "Text us when you get home, we love you."

"I-thanks, Mr. Vega," my lip was quivering and I could feel the tears form. "Y-you guys have always been so welcoming." He smiled and simply nodded. I began to drive back to Los Angeles. It was a long drive and I had plenty to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter 11, I will try to update soon but work has been hectic.**

**Please review letting me know what you think so far. I appreciate all the feed back and support.**

**Thank you so much**


	12. Chapter 12 - Toxic Dreamers

**A/N: Warning this chapter contains abuse and slight femslash. Please enjoy :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

"So when will you be back?" Robbie asked as I was getting a bag together for Luna. "Cause that looks like a lot of crap you are taking." He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I feel his eyes burning the back of my head.

"I don't know," I snapped back giving him a dirty look in the process, "But don't worry I will be at Tori's."

Robbie liked me being cooped up in the house. When I decided to quit my job and stay with Luna full time he was thrilled. At first I didn't mind because I loved every waking moment of being with Luna. But now I really needed to get the fuck out of this house. Robbie was always controlling but I paid no mind to it. On top of that our sex life was absent. Unless Robbie initiated something sexual it wasn't doing to happen, I wonder if he was cheating or maybe he never found me attractive to begin with.

"Robbie, how come we don't have sex?" I asked him placing the bag down. _Whoa_, I can't believe I said that out loud.

"W-what Cat, what do you mean?" His face turned bright red. He walked out of Luna's room and into the kitchen, I trailed after him.

"We never have sex!" My arms were crossed and Robbie could hear the harshness in my voice. "The last time we had sex was the night we conceived Luna, which was a year ago Robbie." He was staring at me with a blank expression, shocked by what I was saying. "The only reason why we had sex that night was because you and I were both very drunk." Seeing that he wasn't going to respond, I walked back into Luna's room to finish packing. Luna was sleeping so I tried my best to stay quiet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Robbie standing by the doorway with his head down.

"Even before that Robbie, our sex life was not even there." I was finishing up with the packing. "I don't know if its me or you but I am so frustrated. I said in a callous whisper.

"Cat I don't know, sex has always been weird for me," he blurted out, "I never feel as if I am doing it right, besides marriage doesn't have to be based upon sex," he said in a low whisper.

"Robbie I'm bored, we don't do anything, you work all day on computers then you come home and want to be on a fucking computer, how do you think that makes me fuc-" Before I could finished Robbie grabbed my wrist and was holding it tight.

"Damn Cat I fucking like my life okay, why can't you just do what I say?" I was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Robbie if you don't let go of my wrist I swear to fucking god." I was pushing his chest with my free hand hard trying to get loose.

"You're worthless anyway you can't even hold a job." He finally let go and I slapped him hard against the face. He staggered back, my hand was stinging. I carefully grabbed Luna and put her in the car seat.

"T-that's my car, don't fucking take my car." His voice cracked. I was so pissed, I shoved him against the wall, the picture of Nona and I hanging fell and the glass shattered everywhere.

"NO ROBBIE THAT FUCKING CAR IS MINE, " I yelled pointing to myself, "THIS FUCKING APARTMENT IS MINE, TELL ME ROBBIE WHAT THE FUCK IN HERE HAVE YOU BOUGHT? DID YOU FORGET THAT I FUCKING DID HAVE I JOB BUT DECIDED TO STAY HOME WITH LUNA?" I stormed out with Luna, I didn't want to deal with Robbie's bullshit.

I heard Robbie throwing things around while cursing as I left the apartment. I observed Luna still fast asleep despite the glass breaking and the yelling. My wrist was going to have a bruise, Robbie had a strong grip on me and it hurt like hell. I got in my car and started it up, before I went back to Tori's I had to visit somebody who maybe had an idea of where Sam might be.

**Tori's POV**

"Okay so I'm going to go first with Luna," Cat and I were in the living room making plans to go to Nozu where I was going to meet up with Ryder to kick him out of my life for good. I was feeding Luna, giving Cat a much needed break. Jade always helped me with the kids, I felt bad that Cat did everything with such little help from Robbie. "Then that way when you get there you see me," I was nodding off as she spoke I didn't sleep good last night. "Tori you want to take a nap? I mean I know I could use one too."

"Mm Yeah I could use a good nap," Putting Luna over my shoulder I started to burp her.

"Here let me take her," Handing Luna to Cat I checked my phone to see if I received any messages, "So have you spoken to Jade?"

I looked down at my phone and still there were no messages from Jade. It was a six hour drive, I didn't want to text Jade and stress her out during her commute. I was afraid if I called or text it would give her more of a reason not to come home.

"No Cat I haven't spoken to her," Luna was sleeping again. She was an easy baby to take care of, she never really cried unless she needed to be changed. All she did was eat and sleep most of the day. "Let's talk about your day, what did Melanie say about Sam?"

Cat went upstairs to go lay Luna down in Korbyns old crib that I dug out of the attic. Besides Jade, Melanie was the only other person to keep in contact with Sam. They were never really close but Sam always made sure Melanie knew where she was. Melanie was the CEO of an advertising company her schedule was always hectic and even though she lived 20 minutes away the last time I saw her was the day of my wedding. Cat came back fiddling with the baby monitor making sure she could hear Luna. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she looked down at her feet. Seeing Cat look defeated was a harsh sight.

"I don't think I am ever going to hear from her again," Cat told me with sorrow in the back of her voice. "Melanie told me that she was going to New Zealand, s-she gave me a number to call her and when I did it was disconnected." Cat finished telling me almost in tears. Sam never kept the same phone for more than a week.

"Cat it's going to be okay." I said in a whisper. I couldn't really understand why Cat had to speak to Sam. I understood that she wanted to apologize but she could easily have Melanie relay the message to her. Thinking about it made me wonder if seeing Ryder was a good idea. I was just afraid if I didn't he would show up one day unexpected when Jade was here and all hell will break loose. He didn't know where I lived but if he could find me in Fresno, he could find me here.

"Do you love Sam? Like in love with her?" Cat's eyes widen, her face was redder than her hair and I can hear her gulp, "It's okay if you do Cat just tell me how you are feeling."

"I don't know." She rested her head on my shoulder and let out a sigh.

**Jade's POV**

**"**Come on Jade don't finish already." She whispered into my neck while thrusting two fingers inside of me. My legs were shaking and even with her panties in my mouth my moans were echoing off her ceiling. She was sucking on my breasts pumping away inside of me. My hands were tied to the bedpost, she was completely in control and I loved every minute of it.

"You want more Jade? Hmm can you handle one more?" I nodded yes and she carefully added a third member into me. My hips were rising to meet every hard stroke. I could feel myself get to my breaking point. I was squirming and shaking I knew I was going to explode, I was going to have an amazing orgasm.

**BANG BANG "HEY LADY YOU IIGHT? "**

I woke up to the sound of a man banging on my car window. It took me a minute to get myself situated and convey to him that I was alright. Once he was gone I got out of the car to stretch. I got to L.A a while ago but didn't have the slightest idea where I should go. I pulled up at park, reclined my chair and fell asleep. I couldn't believe I had a sex dream about Kennedy. I got my phone and saw all of the notifications. Missed calls from Trina, Mrs. Vega, Cat, and an unknown number which was probably Sam. I text then back to let them know I was okay. I was about thirty minutes from home so I decided to go there. I hope it wouldn't be awkward, before I did though I needed to call Tori.

_"Hey ba-Jade, are you okay?"_ The hesitation in her voice was definitely there. I was anxious as well, but I had to start forgiving Tori, I couldn't be mad forever.

_"Yes I am fine, I am huh in San Francisco, just wanted you to know."__  
><em>"I thought you were coming back to L.A?"<em>  
><em>"I am in L.A."<em>  
><em>"Yeah but you said San Francisco."<em>  
><em>"Oh I did, sorry Tor, I'm just nervous and tired. Mostly nervous."<em>_

In the background I heard Cat singing, there was a pause before she resumed talking.

_"So huh Cat and I are getting drinks at Toxic Dreamers, Leslie is going to be there I think you should come, maybe unwind a bit, we can talk, dance, anything you want to do."__  
><em>"Haha I cannot see Cat in the club, it was never her thing."<em>  
><em>"Yeaaaah well I needed to get out, she needed to get out. I didn't hear from you and I was huh afraid if I called you wouldn't want to come home."<em>_

A sharp pain hit my heart and the beating sped up rapidly.

_"Jade, do you want to come home? I want you to, I'll sleep in the guest room if that makes it easier."__  
><em>"Of course I want to come home but I don't want you to sleep in the guest room, I will."<em>  
><em>"Then what do we do? Do you not want me to go out? Should I come home? I don't plan on drinking trust me. Do you still trust me?"<em>  
><em>"G-go out Tor, have a good time, when you come home I will sleeping, If you want to drink then that's fine."<em>  
><em>"Do you trust me Jade?"<em>  
><em>"A part of me does."<em>  
><em>"A-and the other part?"<em>  
><em>"Tori there is no other part, I am not going to lie, I trust you but I don't know, I don't know who you are going to be texting, chatting with, I just don't know."<em>  
><em>"I met with Ryder and ended things in-"<em>  
><em>"You fucking met with that asshat?."<em>  
><em>"J-jade I met with him because I needed to tell him in person to no longer contact me on any social media, via text message, phone calls anything. I didn't call or text you because I wanted to give you space and was afraid I would annoy you or get upset but I managed to do that anyway…sorry for rambling."<em>  
><em>"No I'm sorry for almost losing my cool, I just don't like his name. I am pulling into the driveway, have fun I love you."<em>  
><em>"I love you too, tomorrow morning I think we should huh go see a marriage counselor, I found a really good one close to the house, if it's okay with you I would love to set up an appointment."<em>  
><em>"Yeah Tor, that's fine, I love you."<em>_

I laid down in Zachary's bed and kicked off my shoes. I saw that the unknown number sent me a text message.

_Glad to know you made it home safely – Unknown__  
><em>Yeah Sam, where the hell are you? I gave Cat the box. – Jade<em>  
><em>Sam searched high and low for that pendant, she hauled her ass back to L.A so quick when she found it. That red head is really special to her. I had to remind her of that when they were having their little squabble at the café' – Unknown<em>_

It was Kennedy, she was texting me from a different number. I wanted to continue to text her but I didn't want to do so behind Tori's back. I didn't want her to feel how I do. Instantaneously I texted Tori.

_Hey I know you have your doubts about Kennedy but I just wanted to let her know that she texts me from time to time. I consider her a friend and huh yeah, she text me and I replied so I mean I wanted to let you know. I can't have any more fucking secrets between us Tori. If you want me to stop texting her I understand but I just wanted to let you know – Jade__  
><em>So what did you say to Sam at the café Kennedy…. This is Kennedy right? - Jade<em>  
><em>I told her the truth, the only thing that would calm her down because I was afraid she was going to pummel that little woman. I told her, remember how much you love her. – Unknown<em>_

***IMCOMING CALL FROM TORI WEST***

_"Hey Tori."_  
><em>"Can I meet her?"<em>  
><em>"Meet who? Kennedy?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah Jade, I trust you don't get me wrong but you told me you were attracted to her which is causing me to have major insecurities at the moment."<em>  
><em>"I'm not going to cheat on you, if that's what you're thinking, its just nice to meet somebody that isn't connected to all this drama. I am not overly attracted to her, I think she's cute sure, but I would never cheat on you Tori."<em>

There was silence once again on her end. My voice was pretty calm considering the topic at hand, I wanted to remain civil even. I took this time to check save Kennedy's number and text her back.

_So doing anything excited tonight? - Jade_  
><em>Yes as a matter of fact going out with a few friends, care to join? - Kennedy<em>

_"Jade? Jade you there?"__  
><em>"Yeah Tori I'm here."<em>  
><em>"So you going to do anything tonight?"<em>  
><em>"Probably sleep, Kennedy invited me out with her friends but I am exhausted even though I slept in the truck for a while."<em>  
><em>"Oh...maybe you should go out."<em>  
><em>"Tori are you okay that I'm talking to her?"<em>  
><em>"Yes because I trust you &amp; no because I don't know her."<em>  
><em>"Anyway Cat and I are here, so I will let you go."<em>  
><em>"Okay Tori, love you have fun."<em>  
><em>"I love you too."<em>  
><em>  
>Little bits of me felt good knowing Tori was getting jealous, of course I wasn't going to cheat but she needed to feel some of what I was feeling. I had no intention of going out, I just wanted to sleep.<p>

_Thanks for the offer but I am exhausted, besides my wife would go bat shit crazy. - Jade__  
><em>Well if you need to get your mind off of things, my friend is a bartender at Toxic Dreamers &amp; that's where I'll be - Kennedy<em>_

I bolted out of bed and jumped into the shower when I read that text. I couldn't risk Tori and Kennedy bumping into each other. I wasn't sure how it would go down, Tori would probably tell Kennedy to stay the fuck away from me, then there will be a huge brawl. I quickly changed into a black ruffle mini skirt, a tight navy silk shirt and black leather pumps. I got in my truck and drove as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is chapter 12 folks hope you enjoyed :D Next chapter (almost complete btw) is going to be crazy. Is Kennedy going to run into Tori or will Jade make it in time? What happens when they meet? Will Sam come back? WHO THE HELL IS WATCHING LUNA? **

**WELP GUYS YOU NEED TO STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT. :]**

**Please review I love all feedback both positive and negative.**

**Thank you for the support :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Resolution?

**Cat's POV**

"Well that sounded interesting." I try to keep my voice upbeat, I didn't want anything to spoil girl's night. Tori got off of what seemed like a heated conversation with Jade. Her tone was pleasant but given the situation they were in the discussion was probably heavy.

The drive was soundless I turned on the radio to brighten the mood. An overly bubbly pop song came on and it reminded me of the person I used to me. Optimistic, full of life and love. At a red light I looked at Tori, her head was against the window. I couldn't tell if her eyes were open or shut, I didn't want to disturb her. I wasn't sure if she heard me or not. Tori's mind probably pondered about Jade which was something I understood because I couldn't get Sam out of my head. I was trying to grasp my feelings. When Sam told me those years ago that she was in love with me I was taken back a bit. There was a lot going on in my life at the time and I needed a friend, not a lover. I began to date Robbie because he would manage to get me out of my funk with his silly behavior. Slowly but surely I drifted away from Sam and into the arms of Robbie.

There were subtle signs back then that Robbie wasn't the right one but I was blinded by the fear of being alone. In college he was constantly trying to change me and by graduation he succeed, I don't have the bubbly personality I did once before. Robbie managed to isolate me from everyone but I thought it was love, he had it drilled in me that I would be alone without him. He constantly talks over me and continually cuts me off in mid-sentence. The only reason why he even proposed was because I got a promotion with Neutronium Records to be head scout at their New York office. I always felt alone but never voiced my opinion. He was never there for me and I didn't question it.

Sam and I were inseparable. She was always there for me when things were good and bad. When I talked Sam listened always telling me the truth and not holding anything back. I never had to sugar coat anything with Sam. I could tell her all my secrets, dreams and worries. She would always listen, give advice when needed and never judge.

Thinking about it I could see where I may have done a tad bit much with the flirting to give Sam mixed signals. We would always kiss each other on the nose, cheek and forehead. On rainy days we would cuddle on the couch, our bodies tangled with one another watching TV. At times I would sleep in her bed, I loved waking up to her holding me tight breathing softly on my neck. I felt save with Sam. My insides were torn that day I came home and Sam ridiculed me while high with a random girl. Throwing the cash from my Nona's pendant in my face laughing. When I kicked Sam out and ran to Robbie. I just wanted to hug her now and tell her thank you for everything. If I would have just read one of her letters maybe I wouldn't be feeling this way.

"Huh Cat... where are you going?" Tori asked bewildered now fully alert as I passed Toxic Dreamers, I was in a daydream with Sam occupying every thought.

"Yeah I'm sorry Tori, I was daydreaming." I shook my head lightly to get her out of my mind. I didn't go that far and made a U-turn at the next light. Waiting for the valet I noticed all the attractive women in their mid-twenties waiting on line to get in they were tall and trim. I looked down at pink cocktail dress becoming insecure immediately, sure my body was in nice shape but I was short even with my heels on.

"It's okay Cat," She could sense the dread in my facial expression. Her warm hand on my arm calmed me down. Letting out slow breaths I rolled down the window and handed the keys to the valet. He gave Tori our ticket since I knew I would probably misplace it. Tori placed her arm around me giving me a friendly kiss on the temple. She looked stunning in her yellow pleated woven dress with white shoes and matching clutch. "You look great." Her smile was beaming and there was an indication of optimism in her eyes.

"Dang Tor I'm sorry, I am supposed to be helping you with the whole Jade situation but I can't get Sam out of my mind and just a lot of crap with Robbie." I was rambling as we made our way up front to the bouncer. My mood changed when I noticed that it was Oliver my old bibble guard.

"AHHHH HI OLI!" I bolted to him almost tackling him with a huge hug.

"Oh oh that's my friend Tori!" I exclaimed pointing at Tori who was trailing behind me laughing. "We are on the list with Leslie, huh Leslie Harris."

"Okay you two come on in, nice seeing you off the bibble Cat." He pushed open the door to let us in. Before we could go in Tori lightly squeezed my arm.

"It's okay about before, I understand the feeling of uncertainty. When these feelings for Jade started to happen I was 17 and confused. I also didn't have anybody to talk to. Just know that you have Jade and myself whenever you want to talk okay?" I gave her a head nod and she rubbed my arm.

Tonight I was going to drown my confused thoughts in endless amounts of alcohol.

**Tori's POV**

Toxic Dreamers was jam packed tonight. The music was pumping, the drinks were phenomenal and it was nice to see Cat have a good time. I was trying to have fun but in the back of my mind all I could think about was Jade. I didn't want us to drift apart, I was contemplating leaving early since Leslie didn't mind taking Cat back to my house. Speaking of Cat where is she?

My mouth swung open and my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw her. Dancing on top of our VIP table barefoot was a tiny Cat. I think she had enough.

"Cat, CAT, honey let's get off the table," I yelled while helping Cat get down from the table. She had way too many shots of vodka, I could smell it on her. We had our own table at the lounge area. I was sitting after dancing for a while and Leslie was still on the dance floor.

"Torbi, Torbi, we gotta find me someone do fuck me silly." Cat was slurring her words trying to whisper. With both hands on my shoulders, her face was red and pupils were the size of olives.

"Cat trust me, cheating is not the answer. I cheated and it was the worst mistake I ever made." She stumbled her way to take another shot before laying down on the couch. I sat next to her running my fingers casually through her hair. "Do you want some water or something?"

"OH OH TORI TORI THIS THIS THIS IS MY SONG, I LOVE THIS SONG DO YOU KNOW IT?" She got up quick, pulling me the dance floor. "ITS OKAY IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT NEITHER DO- LESSSLIE LESSSLIE WHERE ARE YOU LETS FANCE!" Cat was hollering drunk out of her mind. We found Leslie at the bar flirting with the bartender.

"Hey, hey." Cat tapped on her shoulder with a childlike whisper. Leslie turned around raising her eyebrows to Cat. "LET'S DANCE!"

The three of us were in the middle of the dance floor, moving our hips becoming transfixed by the techno music that vibrated the floor as we swayed.

"Tori tell Leslie what happened with dickhead." Cat panted.

"Who's the dickhead?" Leslie snickered.

"Oh it's a long story I rather not-"

"It's the guy Tori cheated on Jade with…. Oops." Cat blurted out, I shot her a disapproving squint. I didn't want any of our close friends to know. I was petrified they would think less of me.

"Come on Cat are you fucking serious?" I say with venom. Walking off to the dance floor and back to the VIP section. Behind me was Cat followed by Leslie. I sat on the blue couch with my arms crossed and head down.

"I'm sorry Tori," Cat snuggled up to me resting her head on my shoulder. "I didn't mean to, I thought I don't know what I thought I'm just sorry." The initial what the fuck feeling was over and I wasn't really furious at Cat, I was mad at myself for cheating. We all sat on the couch for a moment surrounded by the sound of techno and laughter along with the smell of lust.

"So you cheated on Jade?" Leslie yelped.

"Well sort of, I kissed Ryder Daniels," My eyes were fixated on the floor, Cat was making vomit noises trying to make me laugh. "I broke Jade's heart I'm surprised she hasn't left me yet."

"Tori it's not that bad, at least you ended things though right?" Her voice was cheerful.

"Yeah I did."

Cat poured each of us a shot of Bacardi, after we cheered I told Leslie what went down at Nozu earlier.

**O**

_Hey hey relax you look worried, calm down, sit straight DO NOT let him see you sad – Cat  
>Lol thanks mom – Tori<em>

I told Ryder to meet me at 3:30 to talk, Cat was here as well sitting a few tables over with big sunglasses and a sunhat, Luna too was wearing baby sunglasses with a cute pink hat. They were both in "camouflage", as she says. Nozu was busy today, every table was filled and the waiting area was crowded.

Ryder arrived late with a half-smile and hands in his pockets. With slow strides he took the seat across from me. It was a minute before I spoke.

"Ryder," I began to say. My voice was uneasy but I wanted him to know how serious I was. Even though I stammered, I never broke eye contact.

"I know Tor, I know you couldn't resist this and wanted a sample." He was pointing down at his crotch with a conceited grin. Rage was tossing in my stomach and my blood is boiling. I smile even though inside I want to leap across the table and claw his face off.

"No Ryder actually I wanted to end things. My wife and kids come first and I was blindsided by my marital problems." The words cause Ryder to roll his eyes. His eyebrows perk at me in skepticism.

"Tori admit you want this dick and I will be happy to provide you with some." He scoffs, taking a big bite of the free sample sushi.

"No Ryder, do me a favor and loose lose my number." I hissed in disgust. Without thinking I grab my water and pour it on him taking a page from my wife's book of, do not fuck with me. I wave my hand at Cat signaling her it's time to go. I go to pay my bill, Cat scurries to me trying to hide her laughing with Luna's car seat, making sure Ryder doesn't see her. He gets up and darts to the bathroom embarrassed.

"You together or separate?" Her tone was lifeless. The woman at the counter was a small and chubby. With long macadamia hair that is messy and thick rimmed green glasses. She did not look happy to be here. Nozu has a no cash policy, they charge your card a dollar first before you eat to avoid people dining and dashing. I was about to say together when the sound of chanting causes me to stop. At the table way in the back I see the Hollywood Arts dance team celebrating their 8 year winning streak at the Sparky Roe Dance Off, everybody was getting ready to leave. Coach Summers was heading my way with her head held high. I counted the dancers and parents all together a party of 30.

"Hi Mrs. Summer," I stuck out my hand, she looked a bit perplexed, granted I never had her as a teacher but I heard of her and seen her all over The Slap. "You may not recognize me, Tori West class of 2012, congratulations on the win!"

"Yeah Hey! How are ya? Thanks!" She shook my hand excitedly.

"I'm great, hey listen in honor of the win I would love to pay for your food."

"Oh no Tori I really can't, the bill will be probably in the hundreds, I really couldn't." My lips switch from a happy smile to an assertive smirk.

"Oh nonsense Mrs. Summer, money is no option, please I insist. All the hard work as a coach you guys deserve it!"

"Okay sure thank you so much! This day for us is just getting better! COME ON GANG, LET'S GO! SAY THANK YOU TO VEGA CLASS OF 2012 FOR PAYING OUR BILL!" The teens all hurried out the door each saying thank you, parents patting my shoulder, some hugging me. I wait until they all leave to find out how much the bill is.

"So Oprah let's see," Her voice is sarcastic and her face is blank. "30 orders of Miso Soup $52.50, 7 green salads $14.00, 3 orders of Godzilla Rolls $29.85, 5 orders of California Rolls $22.50-" _Oh god could she take any longer._ Ryder was still in the bathroom drying off, or checking himself out. I didn't mean to cut her off but I needed to make a break for it.

"Yeah its fine just put it all on my husband's card please, Ryder Daniels." I was squirmy tapping my fingers along the counter.

"Okay Mrs. Rushy rushy, all together, plus tax and 20% gratuity added for a party more than 8 your total is $619.20." I could hear Cat giggling behind me loudly.

"You know let's make it an even $650, I would like to add an additional tip."

"Okay big spender, $650 charged to credit card ending in 41998 have a great day, would you like a receipt?"

"Nope! Hand it to my husband when he comes back." Cat and I bolted out of there laughing the entire way to the car. We talked about the scenario the whole ride home. I got a few nasty messages from Ryder but I couldn't care less. I called Sunrizen Mobile to block his number.

**O**

Leslie and Cat are roaring with laughter. I felt a bit better seeing Leslie's reaction to the story.

"Damn Tori you charged all of that on his card?" She gave me a high five and went with Cat to the bar to get more drinks. I sat back on the couch crossing my legs scrolling through the pictures of my phone. I have so many pictures of Korbyn, Zachary and Jade. I feel a bit better I push my fingers through my hair and close my eyes. I am determined to make earn Jade's trust back, to get my family back in order. My phone starts buzzing constantly as I am bopping my head to the music.

_TORI BAR NOW! NOW RIGHT NOW HERE – Cat  
>TORI HURRY UP MOVE YOUR BOOTY JUDY – Cat<br>__OH MY GOD WEHRE ARE YOU ITS BEEN 15 SECONDS SINCE MY LAST TEXT MESSAGE – Cat  
><em>_HURRY UP ITS URGENT I REPEAT URGENT – Cat_

Pushing through the crowd my nerves are rattling inside me. I see Cat's expression drained of color, her back pressed against the bar facing the entrance, Leslie as well looking at the entrance with her drink in hand, the other over her mouth in a state of shock.

Viewing the same direction I see Jade looking striking, her pale legs are scrumptious in that mini skirt. I start to make my way to her when Leslie grabs my arm.

"What it's obvious she surprised me, I told her I was going to be here with her guys." I look over at Cat and I could see the pain in her eyes but I am very confused. I am not sad at all. I am happy Jade came out to see me that means she wants to make amends and isn't that upset anymore.

"Tori she um came with huh someone else." Cat uttered with her head down. The abrupt fuming urge to defend Jade burns my face, I gulp hard, how dare Cat make up accusations like that? I turn to view my Jade once more. She is looking at the horde of people for me hopefully. Clinging to her arm resting her head on Jade's shoulder is a woman I do not recognize. She had a creamy hint to her mocha skin, her hair was dark curly and in a high ponytail. The tight leather pencil skirt went great with her red & black bustier top and red ankle strap sandals. The woman steadily ran her hand down Jade's arm.

My stomach is now in knots, I feel my lungs close, my heart sink and I am standing with not a single organ functioning. She whispers something in Jade's ear and they both start snickering. I close my eyes forcing the tears to the back of my head.

"Who is that?" I ask my voice shaky. Nobody answers. Cat takes another shots and hands it to me. I down it so fast the glass barely touches my lips.

"Who the fuck is that?" I ask again still shaky trying so hard not to cry.

"That's Kennedy." My eyes widen filled with wrath and tears. I make my way towards them but I feel as if I am floating. Everyone disappears I see nothing but her. I can't hear the music, everything has shut down. I am finally face to face with her. She is smiling, I can't decipher if it's a genuine "nice to meet you" smile or an "I'm going to fuck your wife" smile. Jade leans to give me a kiss on the lips but I do not move, my body is still and eyes burning. She aims for my cheek instead. I feel Leslie rub my shoulder.

This woman was trying to steal my Jade, my Jade was attracted to her and I was losing her. In the blink of an eye I gave Kennedy a sharp punch in the face. The girls tried to stop me but I acted fast. Jade stood there shouting at me but I could not hear her, Leslie and Cat bent down to see if Kennedy was okay. I stared at the river of blood that came out of her nose. I could feel a sharp pain in my right hand but I ignored it. I held back my sobs and glanced at Jade.

"Tori what the fuck is wrong with you?" I held back a sob and finally remembered to breathe.

The music had really stopped this time. Everybody was looking at me. Oliver and another bouncer were making their way to us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well loves there goes chapter 13, I can't believe Tori got back at Ryder I also I cannot believe she walked up to Kennedy and punched her in the face. But who can blame her right? Also the hell is going on with Cat? Her feelings are all over the place. **

**The ending of Ryders card is actually my sisters birthday XD**

**I hope every body is having a good night :) It's 11 pm right now and I feel so dead. Nachos are awesome and so are reviews soooo leave some. Good, bad, hopefully good! Let me know how you are feeling or if you think Nachos are awesome too lol**

**As for Chapter 14 I will try to have it out ASAP. Thank you so much for the support, reviews and PM :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Welcome Back

**Cat's POV**

We all were thrown out of Toxic Dreamers. Outside was quiet and we all stood in a circle eyeing each other for a moment. Tori ran off and Jade took after her. Kennedy kept her head elevated so the bleeding would stop, Leslie was texting somebody and I was staring hard at Kennedy. I never saw a woman take a punch to the face and act so calm. I had so many questions about Sam and her involvement with Jade but I had no clue where to start.

I took out some tissues in my bra handing them to Kennedy trying to form a smile on my face, "Um here."

"Thanks Catarina I appreciate it." She took the tissues and proceeded to clean up her nose.

Leslie gave Kennedy a disapproving look, "We can take you to the hospital if you want," she hissed through her teeth not meaning a word of it, "Or you can just bleed to fucking death for all I care, causing all these problems."

Kennedy stepped closer, I could feel the tension get worse when Leslie put her phone away and got in an "I'm about to fuck you up stance." I tried to get between them, but they were inches away from each other neither of them moving.

"I didn't cause shit princess, YOUR friend punched me." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah well this is the second place in two days that I have been around YOU and fucking thrown out." Leslie spat back her voice loud and it scared me. Leslie was always semi silent, I never heard her get angry. "Maybe if you weren't trying to fuck her wife, then well, she wouldn't have decked you in the face."

The door to the club swung open, we all shifted our eyes. A stocky middle age man with a horrible tan and platinum blonde hair was throwing a drunk guy out. "AYE IF YOU THREE DON'T GET LOST I WILL CALL THE FUCKING COPS" That was enough to get them to stop. Kennedy started walking in the direction Jade and Tori were. Squinting my eyes I tried to see if I could spot them but I couldn't. Leslie took a deep sigh and was making her way back to her car. I didn't know where to go. Leslie didn't have a problem taking me home, but on the other hand I desperately needed to talk to Kennedy to find out what the deal was between her and Jade. Also any information she could give me on Sam would be appreciated.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, it was almost 3 am. Robbie had picked up Luna from the sitters at midnight using his grandmother car. He sent me scummy text messages the rest of the night, calling me a bad parent amongst other things. I simply just ignored him and took the opportunity to stay out longer. I was growing tired of that asshole.

**Jade's POV**

Holy hell Tori can run fast in heels. I mean who would have thought. I had no idea where she was going, I don't even think she knew where she was going. All I knew was that I was going to follow her. Her limbs finally gave and she sat on a bench at a bus stop. Her legs were shaking, her head down, I could hear the crying. Her right hand had a huge gash between the knuckle and middle finger.

I sat on the far right end making sure I gave her some distance. The stores all around us were closed, I looked at my phone it was 3 am. The buses stopped running an hour ago. I slid slowly down to her, making sure I wasn't heard.

I cleared my throat to speak "Tori, p-please let me see your hand. I just want to hold y-"

She shot up the glint in her eyes were now red being taken over by tears. I too was now standing but I couldn't maintain the eye contact. "What Jade? Hold me? You sure? Cause you looked pretty fucking cozy with Kennedy on your arm," I got closer to reason with her but she turned away from me. "Just leave me Jade, I know you fucking want to, I don't deserve you any way." The sobs made my stomach turn. I hated when she cried.

"Tori I'm sorry if seeing her on my arm made you feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't like that." I tried to say stumbling over my words, I could feel my heart beat in my ears, the unexpected cold wind made me shiver, I sat back down hanging my head low. Tori stood against the bus stop pole.

She licked her lips and began to speak "If you were going to cheat, I under-"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST TORI WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CHEAT? BECAUSE YOU DID? YEAH SHE WAS ON MY ARM, SHE WHISPERED IN MY EAR "I GUESS MY DUMB FRIENDS DIDN'T WANT TO COME" AND I FUCKING LAUGHED. GOD FORBID I FUCKING LAUGH. YOU ACT LIKE SHE WAS HANGING ON MY ARM FOR HOURS IT WAS A FEW SECONDS. I TRIED TO INTRODUCE YOU TWO, BUT INSTEAD YOU GO AND PUNCH HER, NOW YOUR HAND IS CUT AND HERE I AM STANDING YELLING LIKE AN IDOIT GOING ON AND ON," I was gasping for air, Tori's eyes were engrossed on the concrete. I dragged by feet over to her "I wasn't trying to yell at you, just- I don't want to cheat on you, I want my family back." My hand lands beside her cheek, I press my forehead against hers, and my other hand is around her waist. She stands there limp, not moving her eyes looking down, you could smell the sadness.

"Tori, listen to me," I pleaded in a low whisper, planting a small kiss on her lips tasting her tears. Our eyes meet and recognizes the sorrow in each other. The truth started to pour out straightaway. "I didn't come with Kennedy, I came because I was afraid you might get into some sort of altercation, but I see either way it was going to happen," I chuckle, Tori's face is still bleak but our eyes are locked so at least she is listening. "I ran into her on line and we starting talking, she was meeting her friends and I told her I was looking for you I know you didn't like her from the start, and me telling you I found her attractive didn't help, Tori say something please."

"I want to go home, with you, please can we go home?"

Holding her hand sent warm feelings throughout my body, "Yeah Tori we can talk at home but first we should go get something for your hand... okay? Sheesh you knocked her down man." Tori snickered sending a comforting sensation all over my body at least for the time being. This moment of calm is what I wanted but I am afraid things would get worse when we got home. I see Cat and Kennedy in the distance they appear to be having a conversation, I look down, holding Tori's hand tighter.

The four of us are now facing each other, nothing is said.

"I'm sor- are you- may-, can I take you home Kennedy?" Tori's head was hanging low, her feet together, legs wobbling like she wanted to bolt out of here. "Sorry I high fived your face with my fist." Tori snorts. Cat is noisy with laughter, Kennedy groans but I stay quiet, my eyes looking down at my hand holding Tori's.

"I'm not a bad person Mrs. West, I respect what Jade and you have," She held out her hand and Tori gave it a quick pat, "Well a handshake is what I was going for but that's huh fine I guess." With that she began to walk off in the direction we came from. Cat yelled after her.

"Kennedy wait! I'll take you home, I drove here," We all gave Cat a mystified look. "But huh can you drive? Cause I've been drinking, a lot." She said in a naive whisper.

"Whatever." Kennedy murmurs, rolling her eyes. Cat squeals with bliss as they walk back to the valet.

"TEXT ME AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME CAT." Tori hollers and we continue walking to the truck.

I could feel Tori stare at me hard. "How come you didn't use the valet?"

I let out a slight giggle tucking my hair behind my ear. "I don't trust anyone with my baby."

Tori sighs. "Oh."

"That's not what I mean Tori," I say unlocking the door, opening the passenger side. "I was talking about my truck." I make my way around to the driver side, I knew she thought I was hinting at the whole Ryder situation. Ugh his fucking hideous fucking face, his hands roaming my Tori, kissing her, ugh, I know they didn't have sex but the fact of them kissing just got me upset. I slammed the door when I got into the car. It alarmed Tori causing her to jump.

I reached for her hand connecting her fingers with my own. "Sorry…" I droned. Tori nodded with a faint smile.

The house feels insignificant with just Tori and myself. We haven't been here together since the day she left with the kids. Now here we are. Back where we started. Even worse than before. We sat at the kitchen table across from each other. Tori had her hand wrapped in a bandage, she told me about her day. The pain didn't particularly bother her, not the physical pain that is. Her face said it all, the agony in her eyes and heart triumphed the throbbing of her hand.

Throwing water at Ryder and making him pay for the meals was splendid, however stomping his balls with my boots would have made a healthier approach to end things. I explained why I was with Kennedy once more and apologized if the situation didn't look respectable. I thought about hurting Tori but never would truly do it. I could never actually have it in me to upset my Tori. The sun was going to be rising soon, my eye lids were getting heavier. Tori was drooping in the chair. It was still for a while, I was enjoying her presence.

She moved to a chair closer to me. "Do you want to take a shower?" she exhaled shattering the silence around us, my heart was thrashing vibrating my ears.

I don't know how to feel, I am not sure if it would be a good idea. She can see the apprehension in my eyes as they get wide, my lips pressed together. "Or you don't – I mean we don't I'm sorry I- ." She's stuttering as she stops short to dash upstairs to our bed room.

"Damn" I grumble to myself, taking my boots off at the table. I would love to shower with Tori but I didn't want to rush anything. I grab my boots and place them by the door. My eyes wonder all around the empty house, letting out a deep sigh I sit on the couch.

It was a while before I got up. I stared at my reflection on the TV. I wasn't sure if I should go upstairs or sleep here for the night. I go upstairs pierced with uncertainty.

I shower in the kid's bathroom, and it improves up my mood. A medium turquoise is splashed on the walls, the accessories are a vibrant orange and around the mirror above the sink are pictures of the kids when they were younger in green turtle frames.

In the room Tori has purple lace panties and alight pink tank top laid out on the bed. I quickly get ready and drop on the bed. Burring my face into the pillow I inhale deeply smelling Tori's scent. I try to shut out my thoughts. My body finally gives and I feel myself drifting into sleep, the sound of Tori closing the door wakes me up but I keep my eyes closed. Pretty soon we are in bed together but not together. I turn to her and she is already looking at me, eyes swollen from crying.

I inched closer placing my hand on her face, she shivers a bit. "How's your hand?" I whisper glancing down at it, her middle finger is black and blue. "Is it broken or something?" I place soft kisses on her forehead.

I get a tiny nod and a smile out of her before she moves further to her side. "N-no Jade it's okay, I'm okay," I move back as well, not sure how she is feeling. "I want you to hold me, but you don't look like you want to... I love you Jade. I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I hurt you, I cheated on you. There isn't enough words in the English language that can string up a half decent apology. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you."

She leans in and kisses me hard, a familiar loving kiss. Her lips taste honeyed, I wrap her around me tight letting my hands roam up and down her back. I break the kiss our foreheads pressed together.

"Tori I think I-I should um stay somewhere else, I love you but I think if we rush into just forgetting everything it will crash and burn, I just want to get to know you all over again, find our way." I was holding back tears.

Her head falls on my shoulder and she cries into my neck, I let my tears fall making sure not to make a sound. "Y-your leaving-g me, don't leave me Jade." I rub her hair that's still slightly wet from the shower.

"Tori please don't cry babe… please?" I rub circles on her back to calm her down. "I want to get to know you again, go to counseling, on dates just the two of us and just talk."

"I don't want you to leave," she says softly, her voice is cracking, "I'm afraid that it's going to be harder for you to come back, that you aren't going to want to come back"

She looks at me with the saddest face ever. I kiss her on the lips very soft almost apologetic. "Tor," I say clearing my voice, "I don't want to leave but with me feeling like shit and you feeling guilty I think eventually the sex is going to turn into fighting and I rather not babe, I just rather not." She is calmer than before, I tighten my hold on her giving her pecks along her color bone. "If you want me to stay, I will but I just feel that it would be better."

I open my mouth to say something but she kisses me hard. I pull back to look at her waiting for her to speak. She only grabs my head with both hands and kisses me again. I kiss her back just as hard, I can feel how mad at me she is for leaving by her kiss. Her tongue is searching for mine and it causes me to moan out loud. Tori pulls back from my lips slow and panting.

"Promise me that if I let you leave it won't fuck up everything even more?"

"Promise." I hum, my lips numb. I pack a very light bag, we hold hands as she walks me out. The basement of the Bloody Den has a bed, at times I would sleep there when I was too tired to go home. On the drive there I call Dr. Carolyn Jerkins one of the top rated marriage counselors. I should have called her months ago, it was time for us to get this marriage back on track and begin couples therapy.

**Cat's POV**

Kennedy had a nice vibe to her apartment. I presumed she was well rounded due to all the books she had everywhere. I was sitting on her bed drinking a beer that she handed to me as soon as we walked in. I noticed various video camera equipment on top of her small kitchen table. She came out of the bathroom in a blue bra and matching pajamas pants.

"So I assume based on that fight you had with Sam that you aren't into chicks, so I take it you didn't come back here for a nice fuck." She spoke so steadily. Red in the face I nearly choked on the sip of beer. I got up rapidly and sat on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Relax Cat," She chuckled making her way to the pantry, "Even if you were into chicks, I couldn't do that to Sam and besides I have my eye on somebody else." I looked down feeling a bit embarrassed. She was looking for something in her cabinets but I couldn't tell what.

"Couldn't do that to Sam why?" I finished off my beer and sat upright, "Because you two are dating? Who do you have eyes for?! Jade? Back off if you do. Jade loves Tori, she may be attracted to you or whatever but Jade loves Tori." My voice was stern regardless of my slurred speech.

She found the blunt she was looking for in the cabinet above the fridge "I mean I don't understand Tori. In just 2 days from being away from Jade she cheats." She said as she put the joint in her mouth as she try light it. Taking a break from the unsuccessful attempts, she seized another beer for me. "Then the chick goes menta-"

"Look do you mind huh not or opening a window or something? I don't Robbie to smell weed on me when I go home." She nodded her head with a minor smile. Placing the blunt in her pocket she went around her studio opening up all 4 windows. She dragged the arm chair to the furthest window away from me and started to smoke. I could smell the fruity flavor vaguely, Kennedy was doing a good job blowing it out of the window.

"So how did you know about Tori cheating, I mean who told you?" I peacefully asked.

"Just for the record Sam and I aren't dating, sure we fuck once in a while when she's in town, as for Jade I do like her but I don't want to be a home wrecker, they already have one of those." She laughed as she took a few hits from the joint.

I let out an enormous yawn, I was getting sleepy. I knew Kennedy couldn't drive me home high so it looked like I would be spending the night "So how did you know?" I repeated.

"Jade told me tonight, left out a lot of details but she told me." She put out the blunt placing it in a small zip lock bag. Opening up the windows wider she began spraying the studio with air freshener.

Kennedy slid to her bed and laid down. "Ahhh you know Sam fucking adores you." She moaned as she was stretching.

"I love her too." I sit there in shock over what I just said. Kennedys face is buried in her pillow, she doesn't flinch or give any kind of acknowledgement that she heard me. I stare down at my beer. I cannot believe that I said that. Was it the truth? Or was I way too drunk? Either way I did love Sam, just not sure in what way. I sit down on the bed next to Kennedy. Staring down at her body the smell of vanilla hits my nose.

"I-I said I love her too."

Kennedy turns to her side looking up at me, her eyes half open and red. She places her cold hand on my warm knee, it sends chills up my body. "I heard you Cat, but you sort of told Sam to fuck off at the Café."

"Yeah I know that was bef-"

"Before you found out she was on a damn mystical quest to find your pendant I know." She finishes my sentence sort of and we laugh, "Let's not forget this though." She taps on my wedding ring, "You are married, and married to a man I might add." A sharp pain of guilt hits my stomach. I didn't want Luna to lose her dad, I couldn't really give two fucks about Robbie but Luna deserved another parent. Truth of the matter I wanted Sam but I wasn't sure if leaving Robbie would be best for Luna.

**_Next morning…._**

Kennedy and I talked for a bit before I passed out. I woke up to her making breakfast. I glance at her alarm clock and see it's almost 1.

"You know Cat, last night was the first time somebody slept with me and didn't actually sleep with me," giggling she handed me bacon, egg and cheese rolled in a pancake, "Enjoy girl, and the talk we had was good, whenever I hear from Sam I will make sure to let her know to contact you." I shower and change my clothes, I put my night outfit in a plastic bag and it whiffs of liquor with a faint smell of pot.

Before I head out I thank Kennedy for everything. We exchange numbers and I leave the apartment. The sun is shining on my face but I am still hung-over. Last night was thought-provoking. I trust Kennedy won't try to ruin Jade and Tori's marriage, I also manage to admit to myself that I love Sam, even though I am not sure if I could actually be with her.

I look in the plastic bag to check my phone when I realize I left it upstairs. I go back inside of the building and get on the elevator to Kennedys floor. I ring the doorbell, I could smell the weed from outside. I laugh to myself, boy I bet she was eager to smoke the entire morning.

**"ONE SEC"** she screams and I wait patiently. I hear the elevator open but I don't pay attention, I hear a baby cooing and it sounds like Luna. I turn somewhat to see a glimpse of Robbie going in for a punch.

I drop my bag and fall to the ground the side of my head is throbbing and my ear is ringing, I hear Luna crying, she is in her baby carriage. _At least she doesn't see me_ I try to get up but Robbie kicks me in my stomach hard, I feel my breakfast make its way up. Again I try to get up but Robbie pushes me down and I am on my stomach, he sits on top of me raining punches that are so hard to the back of my head. Everything is beginning to go dark and I feel like I am dying, the sound of Luna's crying gets distant. I hear Kennedy open the door and get Robbie off my back, I black out.

The sound of Robbie trying to break free of his handcuffs is what I wake up to. We are in the hospital, he is handcuffed to the bed next to me. By his side are two police officers. Kennedy sure did a number on him. His nose is bloody and his face looks swollen, his face looks like he was hit with a baseball bat. My head is killing me and my stomach feels tight. My thoughts are muddled, it took me a while to piece together what happened. I look to my right to see Tori, Jade and Kennedy standing by my bed.

Tori gently held my hand. "Don't worry Andre is getting your brother." Jade hissed, she was giving Robbie a death stare.

"A-andre? Wait what-t? Wait my brother is in-" The words are hard to say, Kennedy goes to get the nurse to let her know I was awake, as soon as she opened the door my brother Fabian walked in along with Andre I was dumbfounded I haven't seen him in the longest. I started to wonder if this was actually happening or if I was under heavy medication.

Behind them was Kennedy next to Benjamin Mara he is one of the best lawyers in all of California. He represents all the big names in Hollywood, New York and Miami. He is a tall man with dark complexion and a buzz cut. His sharp grey suit looks worth more than my car.

Kennedy put her hand on his shoulder. "Dad I wan't you to meet my new friend Cat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed. I know its been a week since my last update but I wanted to work really hard on it and spread it out.<strong>

**I am eating Popeye's chicken and man is it hitting the spot. **

**Please review, let me know if you like this chapter and how you are feeling about it so far. I don't know about you guys but I am super excited about Andre being back.**

**Thank you so much for the support, you guys fucking rock!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Madness

**A/N - Sorry for the delay I was working so hard on this chapter, I hope you enjoy! Warning there is some femslash and lots of F bombs being dropped.**

**Disclaimer: _"Victorious" and the characters are not owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is just for fun, I make no type of profit off of it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Madness<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

My hand looks gross, all black and blue around the knuckle but it was feeling okay, as long as I don't go around punching anybody or anything. It was around 4 am when Jade left, despite missing her I quickly fall asleep.

I feel somebody lean over and press a lenient kiss on my shoulder. I turn over and see Jade, she pulls me into to her tenderly placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hey" she murmurs as she smoothly kisses my bruised hand.

"Hi," I yawn. "What time is it?"

She squints at the clock behind her quickly. "Almost 10"

"Did you sleep okay?" I purred into her neck placing warm kisses there.

"Sort of, I was only at the Bloody Den for an hour, I came home and you were fast asleep," She says low, running her fingers through my hair. I loved the way she touched me. "How about you? Did you sleep okay?"

I don't answer her. I pull back and slide her top over her head. I fling it on the floor, my hands begin to unhook her bra. She tries to squirm away from me. "Jade I need you please, let me have you." I speak softly in her ear licking it.

"Tor-" she sighs calmly.

"Shh," I beg as I slip off her bra and it joins her shirt on the floor. "I never felt like I've needed you this badly baby… please.."

"Baby I don't-" Sizzling, shallow breaths leave her mouth and brush against my lips as she pauses. I feel myself dripping for her. I want her right now.

She kisses me hard, I fondle her breast with one of my hands. Her fingers are on my back, tracing my spine. I bite on her lower lip as I move my hands to her silky-smooth panties.

"I love you" She moans between kisses.

Every inch of me desires her. She slips her hands under my shirt and rolls on top of me.

She trails her lips down my neck and across my collarbone. Her teasing me is triggering loud moaning, the licking and biting at each nipple is driving me wild. I am getting damper with each touch. I spread my legs for her, looking as she makes her way down. She's got a seductive grin dancing over her lips and a yearning in her eyes gazing back at me. I bite my lower lip and she takes off my panties. She takes a elongated, faltering lick over my center.

"Oh god, Jade," I moan as my hands go to her head and my fingers tangle in her hair.

She is taking her time on purpose, my body is on edge. She knows exactly what to do to get me going.

Jade breathes deeply, blowing warm air over my clit before she nibbles tenderly. I try to keep still, but my whole body is vibrating. The rest of the world disappears when I'm with her like this. This is all I want and all I need at the moment. I get the feeling she feels the same way or she still wouldn't be here with me.

"Who is that?" I speak softly to Jade, kissing her head as she lays on top of me.

"Ugh its Robbie, I can't feel my legs, here text him back." She groaned as she handed me her phone.

We made love the rest of the morning, our bodies were both stinging and dehydrated. Jade was in my arms at rest.

_Hey Jade, is Cat with you? - Robbie_  
><em>Hey Robbie, its Tori, Jade is sleeping but no Cat isn't with us she is over at Kennedy's is everything okay? - Jade<em>  
><em>Yep no problem, can I get her address? I want to surprise Cat with breakfast. Her and I haven't been getting along - Robbie<em>

"Robbie wants to go surprise Cat with breakfast babe, what's Kennedy's address?" I asked Jade. I could feel her breathing heavily and it made me smirk. It was good to know I wore her out.

"Jade," I purred kissing her head. "I need Kennedy's address."

"Check messages." She grunted.

I laughed to myself a bit, I loved how exhausted she was. I was tired too, I couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day tangled up in bed with Jade. I messaged Robbie the address and put the phone down. I rubbed her head and sighed.

"I don't deserve you Jade, or your forgiveness... if you even forgive me." She peeked her head up and let out a small moan.

"You do deserve me Tor and I do forgive you but I don't know," she moved up a bit and began kissing my breast while she massaged the other one with her hand. I let out a moan as she crawled up and kissed me soft on the lips. "I made an appointment with the marriage counselor."

"Oh." I tensely replied.

"Oh?" She repeated looking up at me, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Sorry," I mumble breaking eye contact and turning to the alarm clock. "You asked for space and sometime apart and the minute I see you I attack you." I feel her smile and she gets off of the bed and goes to the side where I am looking.

She laughs as she points at the love bites all over her stomach, breasts, arm and between her thighs. I let out a weak smile and go red in the face. She crawls back into bed and kisses my nose.

"It was a good attack, besides I think I left way more marks on you." She beamed, "We are going to get through this Tori, I know it, trust me okay?" I hesitated a bit to respond. Jade arches an eyebrow and got back on top of me, pinning my wrists up against the headboard. "Don't make me force you Tori." She ordered in the sultriest voice ever, that sparked more happiness between my legs.

"Mmm I want you to force me." I panted trying to reach her lips but couldn't. I pouted and let out a small defeated cry. She reached down and bit my lower lip.

_...CUZ IM THE MAN IN CHARGE AND YA KNOW IM LIVIN LARGE_  
><em>I GOT A BIG WHITE HOUSE AND A FANCY YACHT AND A GARAGE FULL OF CLASSIC CARS..<em>

My phone started blaring Dr. Rhapsody and the only person with that ringtone was Andre. I almost knocked Jade off the bed when I went to get my phone that was tossed somewhere during our love making. Underneath a pillow I found my phone buzzing.

"Oh MY GOD its Andre!" I screamed in enthusiasm.

"Oh MY GOD its Andre!" Jade mocked, in her 1940's movie star accent.

"I don't talk like that!" I shot back. Jade fell back down in the bed roaring with laughter.

_"ANDDREEEE I miss you my god it's been so long. How are you? How's Spain? Gosh am I going to get long distance charges? How's Angie?"_

Jade was still chuckling at me, mimicking my excited face, I grabbed the pillow and threw it at her. She went to the bathroom to shower.

_"Heyyy Toriii. Yeah chica a month in Spain was amazing. I'm doing good ya know just excited to be back in LA even if it's only for a day."_  
><em>"Oh no just a day? I really would like to see you!."<em>  
><em>"Yeah deff, meet me at Jet Brew I just got out of a meeting so I should be there in 20."<em>_  
><em>"Definitely! We are on our way!"<em>_

I went to the closet and grabbed a pair of low rise acid wash skinny jeans and red flip flops. In the top draw of my dresser I pulled out a faded red tank top that had "HA Pride Night 2012" in yellow writing in the back. I haven't worn this in forever. It was the first big event Andre hosted at Hollywood Arts and the night I lost my virginity to Jade.

I go in the bathroom and I hear Jade humming the tune of The Scissoring. I would love to join Jade and help shower her. The thought of her washing her hair and between her legs. My mouth was starting to water thinking about how delicious she was. I sat down on the toilet seat patiently waiting for her to finish.

She steps out and the first thing I see are the love bites I gave her. Her body is shimmering and she smells so good.

"You like?" She asked seductively, knowing my answer will be yes. She stepped closer to me kissing me softly. She picked me up and placed me on the counter. "Why didn't you join me?" She breathed into my neck.

I tried to block her with my clothes but it was no use. She yanked my shirt and held it up.

"Oh yeah I remember that night, your mom caught me with my fingers inside of you." We both started to giggle.

"Want me to refresh your memory?" She blew in my ear.

"Nope, nope, nope," I lightly pushed her wet body away from me and hopped off the sink.

"Jade if we start then we are never going to leave the house!" She had a sly smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around my waist, slowly the kisses she was placing on me were making me shiver. I was getting so turned on by her naked body pressed to mine, I wanted to take off my clothes right now.

"You wanted to wait remember?" I recap to her as I try to make it towards the door but she was blocking my way.

"Yeah baby but you started this, now we have to finish." She said with loving wit.

"Get dressed." I playfully ordered.

"Fine," she sighed with irritation. "But you owe me." She left the bathroom to get dressed, I hoped in the shower.

Andre was already at JetBrew with a ton of papers scattered around the table, when he gets into writing mode there is no way of stopping him. I ran to him and gave him a big hug, he was surprised to see me there so quick.

"Hey wow, that was fast Tor, I missed you what's up!" He stood up and cleared some of the papers out of the way. After hugging Jade she went to get coffee.

"So Tor how have you been this month without your greatest friend ever?" He laughed.

"Oh Andre who cares about me, tell me about Spain! Where's Ang?" I leaned forward waiting for him to respond.

"Well Ang and I ended things" He replied. His pitch was low. They had a on and off type of relationship, but the look in his eyes made it seem as if this was the final breakup.

When Jade came back we caught up Andre of our lives, minus the cheating part. Andre told us stories and strange people he met in Spain. It was nice catching up, I just wished he was staying longer.

"So where are you staying?" I asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Well I'm staying at a hotel over at the Trumpet Hotel."

"Nice so you leave tomorrow morning?"

"Nah tomorrow night! So we can chill out I want to see Cat and Robbie. How are they and the baby?

"Ha Cat and Robbie… YIKES!" Jade screeched, amused in the process.

"What's going on?" Andre inquired rubbing his neck.

"Well they have been having-"

"Problems," Jade finishes my sentence and takes a bite out of her chocolate muffin.

"Yeah they have been fighting a lot." I mumbled.

"Yeah," Jade spluttered with her mouth half full of food, "But the issues they have ain't got shit on ours!" My eyes enlarge and I look down in awkwardness. Jade realizes what she has just said and begins to rub my shoulder.

"Fuck Tori, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine Jade." I stammered, cutting her off.

"So-" Andre begins to eat his bagel. "This is officially weird now." He tries to laugh but I still feel like shit. Jade's phone begins to ring it snaps me out of my brief feeling of guilt.

"I'll be right back." She excuses herself and goes outside to talk on the phone.

"Okay what the hell was that about." Andre whispered.

"I cheated." I manage to whimper trying to fight back the tears.

"What game did you cheat on this time?" Andre asked confused.

"No Jade, I cheated on Jade, I kissed somebody else." The words were so hard to leave my mouth.

"Wow," He stressed. "You cheated? On Jade? Seriously Tori?" He trembled, my heart began to beat faster. I didn't want to retell this horrible story all over again.

"Look Andre we both fucked up, we are going to shrink and we are going to get through this." I began to say.

"You know Tori I really don't get it, you practically stole her from Beck and did everything in your power to make me not have a crush on her only to cheat?" He accused.

"I didn't steal anything!", I was getting agitated. "They weren't dating when her and I got together and I'm not going to lie I was harboring some feelings for Jade during that time and – wait why am I justifying something I did when I was 17? I cheated, it was wrong, we are moving past it." I answer back in annoyance.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up old stuff, I kind of had a feeling she was into you back then anyway." He faltered for a moment. "So who was the girl?"

"It was Ryder Daniels, it was only a kiss." I kept my head down when I answered. I sunk deeper into my chair, I couldn't deal with his reaction.

"Wait, wait wait… the begging on your knees someday guy?!"

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's I'll have you beggin on your knees for me."

He started to burst out laughing. "Sorry Tor."

"It's alright." It really isn't but I don't want to get into it with Andre.

"Speaking of Beck I saw him last night."

I regained my posture and gave Andre my full attention "Holy shit where?"

"He was coming out of the men's shelter on LeBrea"

"What the fuck? He's homeless?" Andre just nodded and didn't say anything. I don't want to pry but man how in a year can he go homeless? Why wasn't he staying with his parents? I had a bunch of questions running through my mind that all went blank when Jade came through the door hysterical.

"We have to go to the hospital, Cat was admitted, Robbie attacked her!" Her voice was shaking

"HE WHAT?" Andre screeched, grabbing his papers and shoving them into his messenger bag.

I didn't say anything I got my purse and made my way out of the building, Andre was right behind me.

**Jade's POV**

"Well, well, well isn't this a pickle, hmm." Mr. Mara had a deep Louisiana accent. He was standing between Cat and Robbie gently tapping his bottom lip.

"Don't worry Mrs. Shapiro, Fabian here filled out all the necessary paperwork in your behalf, I just need a signature and a few initials." He handed over a huge set of documents over to Cat, who still looked out of it. Mr. Mara had a devious grin on his face as he took his hand and placed it over his heart, "I will be taking on this case for free." Cat set the papers aside and tried to sit up. Kennedy had to be at work soon so she said her goodbyes and left.

"Easy there ma'am," Mr. Mara exclaimed he motioned to Fabian to get the nurse. "No need to go over this right now, when you are feeling better please stop by my office." He reached inside pocket pulling out his card. "My email, fax, cell & office phone as well as the address to my office all on here Mrs. Shapiro, I hope to see you soon." He gave Robbie a grimy look before shaking Cat's hand.

Andre got closer to Cat placing a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah I have to get back to the hotel, but little red if you need ANYTHING you have my number so use it." He gave her a big hug and made his way out.

The nurse came in with an ill-fated look upon her face. She was a small, pale and robust . Her nametag read Vee. Fabian came in quickly behind her.

"Where's Luna?" Cat asked as she tried to sit herself up once again.

"Mrs. Shapiro it's best if you not do that." The nurse conveyed as she took blood from Cat.

"Is there a reason she has to be here with him?" Fabian hissed pointing at Robbie who was laying down on his side, not looking at us, not uttering a single word. His face was bandaged and he looked like hell compared to Cat who only had bruises on her arm and face. It looked like Robbie was the one who got brutally attacked.

"Unfortunately Mr. Valentine the hospital is crowded as you probably already can see," she had a clipboard and was writing things down. "If you want a private room then it's going to cost extra, okay Mrs. Shapiro all seems good, the doctor will see you shortly."

"Good I will go handle that, make sure I can get Cat far away from this thing." He snarled at Robbie, which he deserved. He left the room.

"Where's Luna?" Cat asked again, sighing she reached for the water in the cup next to her and took a sip.

"She's with your mom at the apartment." Tori said sympathetically.

"Good." Cat gasped in relief.

The female's cop was taller than your average woman, she was towering over her partner, a man who was short and lean. She was about to speak when a man made his way in the room.

"Okay this is officially too many people in here." Nurse Vee yelled. The man pulled out a badge and waved it.

"Officers I'll handle it from here, whatever additional information you may have please relay it over to my partner outside Mr. Hale." He stepped closer to me, "Mrs. West if we could talk outside for a moment."

"Fine," I replied eyeing the detective up and down, he had a arrogant look on his face. "I'll be right back babe." I kissed Tori on the lips quickly before I gently squeezed Cat's arm.

Outside the hospital room was empty and I laugh to myself because the nurse clearly said it was crowded. Maybe it was before but now it was like a ghost town.

The two officers that were inside were huddled in a corner talking to a man I assumed was Mr. Hale. I make my way to the elevator and the other detective is right beside me. We get in and make our way to the first floor.

"Oh I apologize my name is Detective Lynn," I shook his hand, he was an older man with blue eyes and blonde hair that was slightly grey. He had a deep voice and spoke out the side of his mouth which is sort of irritating. "You run the Bloody Glen right? Over on Peachmont drive?"

"The Bloody DEN and yes I do."

"Yeah my son loves that place, he's interested in filmmaking." We reach the 1st floor and I step out first, this small talk is causing me pain and not the good kind. I see Fabian come out the cafeteria with a tray of coffee and one of them better be mine.

"Huh officer, I'm just going to grab a coffee from Mr. Valentine over there."

"Sure no problem."

We meet half way and Fabian hands me a coffee.

"Kill me now." I mutter to him and he snickers.

We go outside and sit on a bench a few feet away from the entrance of the hospital. I take a mouthful of coffee and almost spit it out. Way too much milk and sugar. I need it black.

"So Ms. West." He begins to as he takes out a pen and pad from inside his jacket.

"Mrs. West." I fumed, lifting up my hand and wriggling my ring finger.

"My apologizes and your husband is he at work or?-" He waited for a response. Really is this dude for real? Did he not see me kiss Tori on the lips? Or was he being a dick?

"My WIFE is Tori Vega, she teaches Ballet & Hip Hop at Hollywood Arts." He isn't making eye contact just writing everything down. He stands up and paces a bit. I get up too, the last thing I want is this dude hovering over me.

"Mmmk Mrs. West how old are you?"

"32"

"Relationship to the victim?"

"Catarina," I declared. "Her name is Catarina not victim. I have known her since I was seven years old. She is my best friend and godmother to my son Zachary."

"Mmmk Mrs. West no need to get hostile, I just want to rule out that this wasn't a lesbian quarrel." His eyes never leave his note pad and he is just writing away.

"A lesbian quarrel? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I am getting so heated at this fucker right now. I cannot believe that he is talking all of this garbage.

"Mrs. West please watch your language I am just trying to gather the facts. So far I have you Jade West sexual orientation lesbian, Victoria West sexual orientation lesbian, Andre Harris sexual orientation straight, Robert Shapiro sexual orientation straight, Catarina Shapiro sexual orientation straight," He took a minute and looked at me. My arms were crossed tightly and my teeth were clenched. "And finally Kennedy Nicole Mara sexual orientation: unknown." He sighed and put his notepad in his back pocket.

"So let's see, all you have written down is everybody's sexual orientation? Is this a joke? Am I on candid fucking camera?" I barked at him.

"Look MA'AM I don't appreciate the tone okay? Kennedy is known for fighting, she got thrown out of the WCFC for constantly kicking her opponents in the head. That woman who was up there is one shady character." We were nose to nose and I wanted smack him. I stepped back, I didn't need a rap sheet.

"There are cameras outside of the apartment complex, inside and on the floor Kennedy lives on," he got out his note pad and began writing again.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? As soon as you get to the building you can see that there is a camera, they are virtually on every corner in that complex."

"Continue." He nodded.

"Kennedy mentioned that they are two additional eye witnesses that saw Robbie attack Cat, I have messages on my phone from Robbie asking me for directions to Kennedys house because he wanted to "Surprise her with breakfast" and as you can see that it was utter bullshit." I reply sarcastically

"Hey do I get paid for basically doing your work?" I dryly say before he can get a word in.

"Nope! thanks I have all that I need, here is my card call me if you remember anything else."

He dashed back inside. I looked at the name on his card _Leslie Lynn._No wonder why this guy is such a prick, he grew up with a two girl names. I snicker and put it in my pocket. This detective is a tool, didn't ask me anything pertaining to the investigation.

I sit back on the bench and the cold bars on my skin make me wince. I down the rest of this shitty coffee, I feel so weak today was a hectic day. In the distance there is a park for the children wing of the hospital. The colors of the playground gear were still bright and bright despite the years of wear and never-ending use. I close my eyes, I wanted to get lost in the sound of the rhythmic creaking of the swings.

**Cat's POV**

I liked this room better, it wasn't insane asylum white like the one I was in with Robbie. The walls were a soft blue and it made me feel at ease. Tori never left my side and it was reassuring. My brother brought up some coffee for me but all I wanted was sleep.

My head was killing me but the damage Kennedy did to Robbie was way worse. My concussion and dizziness were a walk in the park compared to his ruptured eardrum, permanently damaged left eye, six fractured ribs and broken leg. He was going to need surgery to repair the damage to the eardrum. I wanted to sympathize with him because Kennedy clobbered him but at the same time he could of killed me if he would of kept punching the back of my head. All I could think about was Luna. I wanted to hold her, make sure she was okay. Another detective came into the room.

"Mrs. Shapiro are you okay? Can I ask you a few questions?" His voice was very mellow and it gave me a sense of relief. Normally cops have this "I am the boss" attitude but this guy was nice. He was of average height slightly on the heavy side, he had khaki complexion with a dark brown buzz cut and a thick goatee. Tori gave me a look and I nodded it was okay for her to leave the room.

"I'm going to find Jade, I'll be right outside just call if you need me okay?" She placed a gentle kiss on my head and left.

The detective unhurriedly made his way towards me. He took out a small pad and blue pen.

"I'm detective Dereck Hale, I'm sure you already met my partner detective Lynn I just have a few questions."

I took a few sips of water.

"What were you doing before the attack?"

"I was retrieving my phone from Kennedy's apartment, I accidently left it there when I was leaving that morning, I was waiting for her to answer the door when Robbie attacked me."

"Okay Mrs. Shaprio what were you doing there?"

"I went out the night before and was drinking, Kennedy drove me to her place and we ended up talking all night and I fell asleep."

"Okay and you did not tell your husband where you were?"

"No," I sighed. "I was going to go home but like I said I fell asleep. I didn't want to deal with him anyway."

"What do you mean deal with him?"

"We haven't been getting along these last couple of days," I pause a little. "I have been pondering if I should leave him or not.

"I see and Mrs. Shapiro did you express this with your husband? Or anybody else?"

"No it's all been thoughts, detective."

"Hmmm okay." He is writing frantically, I drink more water.

"Mrs. Shapiro besides this where there any other times your husband was abusive?"

"He grabbed my wrist ones and I slapped him when he called me a whore."

"Why would he call you a whore? I am not accusing you or anything ma'am I just want to get an idea from your perspective what kind of man he was."

"He didn't want me to leave the house."

"Was he controlling Mrs. Shapiro?"

"Extremely" I reply back with my head down.

"Well a few more punches and your condition could have been worse. Kennedy was in the WCFC that's why Robbie got hurt the way he did. But he attacked you first unprovoked," He cleared his throat and put his pad down on the chair next to me. "He's claiming that it was the heat of the moment kind of thing but we have evidence that states otherwise, he went there with the intention to attack you."

I was surprised. Kennedy in Cage Fighting? She could have easily fought back when Tori punched her. As far as Robbie I knew he was jealous and controlling but I never thought he would plan an attack so ruthless to the woman who gave birth to his daughter. My head was spinning trying to remember every little isolated event but I couldn't think.

"Mrs. Shapiro? Are you okay?" Should I get the nurse?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just need more water." I down the rest of it.

"Well that would be all. We are in the process of confiscating his computer. Thank you for your time Mrs. Shapiro, if you remember anything else about the attack please let me know."

He handed me his card and started to walk out. "Wait." I try to yell.

"My daughter was there while he beat me."

"How old ma'am?"

"She will be 4 months in a week."

"Okay thank you for your time"

Tori and Jade came back as soon as he left.

"Your brother is going to make sure Luna is okay." Jade said sitting in the chair next to the door.

"Good," I blurted out. "I'm leaving him and I will make sure he never sees Luna again. I want him FAR away from my child, I want him FAR away from me. I will make him pay."

Tori and Jade sit next to each other and hold hands. It looks like things between them might be getting better, as I lay here I start to think about Sam and what she would do if she found out what Robbie did to me. I wish I can speak to her even if it was just to say "Hi".

"Cat maybe you should get some rest?" Jade suggested.

"Yeah get some rest, if you want we will drop off the documents to Mr. Mara's office." Tori chimed in.

I took a quick glance at the paperwork, basically saying he will be my divorce lawyer, maybe it would be best for me to fully think this through since I am not in the right frame of mind to make any major decisions. However does Robbie really deserve another chance? He beat me over the simple fact that I didn't come home. I crossed some T's and dotted I's. Hopefully I can go back to being Catarina Valentine as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually like this chapter a lot, I really had a good time writing this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think or what your favorite pizza topping is... writing always makes me think of food for some reason.**

**I wanted to get a lot covered which is why this chapter is so long compared to the previous ones :) So please follow, review and favorite if you already haven't.**

**The support and feed back have been amazing and I appreciate it.**

**Hope everybody has an awesome Wednesday or Hump Day w.e you guys call it :3**

_Oh an btw WCFC stands for Woman Caged Fighting Confederation._


	16. Chapter 16 - Waiting

**A/N: Somebody mentioned that the story is coming to an end lol I just want to let it be known that my story is far from over. I know I said originally that it was going to be 15-20 chapters but with all my ideas It will be longer!**

**There is no POV in this one. I wanted to do something different.**

**Here is chapter 16 so enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Waiting<strong>

* * *

><p>Tori sat in the car nervously fiddling her thumbs. The thought of Kennedy being a cage fighter left an ill feeling in her stomach. Kennedy could of kicked her ass in a heartbeat but didn't. Jade got back in the car after dropping off the documents at Mr. Mara's office. She buckled up her seat belt before taking a quick glance at Tori.<p>

"You okay baby?" She asked placing her pale hand on her wife's cheek stroking the bottom of her lip.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind that's all," Tori replied yawning. "I can't believe Kennedy was a fighter."

"Neither can I, to be honest I have no clue what she does, at first I thought it was porn or something." Jade blurted out with a wide smile on her face. Tori's eyes got large with that revelation causing Jade to laugh in amusement.

"Porn?!" Tori exclaimed "Why porn?"

"She had a camera pointed right on her bed," Jade answered laughing. "All I could think was porn, porn and porn.

"My god Jade." Tori giggled

"So, it's up to you Tor, do you want to head back to the hospital? Or go home and rest?" Jade was getting onto the highway and could see the bumper to bumper traffic ahead. "Shit" she muttered to herself still waiting for Tori to reply.

Tori reached for Jade's hand, interlocking their fingers together. "Well we haven't had cuddle time on the couch in forever." Tori whispered looking into Jade's eyes trying to get a reaction from her.

"Well yeah we also haven't had fuck time on the couch in forever and I am so down for that." Jade giggled mischievously, kissing Tori on her hand.

"Yeah, yeah very funny Jade." Tori shot back dryly with a small smirk on her face.

"So where do you want to go? Home? Or Hospital?" Jade repeated, this time with some seriousness in her tone.

"Where do you want to go Jade?"

"Doesn't matter to me babe, the choice is yours." _Oh god_ Jade thought. Those last four words caused a spark to ignite into Tori and Jade knew what was coming next.

"You can get with this, or you can get with that. You can get with this, or you can get with that. You can get with this, or you can get with that. I think you'll get with this, for this is where it's at. You can get with this, or you can -" Tori begun to rap causing Jade to moan out in agony. When she couldn't take anymore Jade covered Tori's mouth with her hand.

"Babe. Babe. Focus. The only thing you should wrap are gifts." Jade complained sarcastically.

"Sorry." Tori snickered, her voice barely audible thanks to Jade's hand.

"Okay, now once again home or-" Jade stopped midsentence when she realized she was still on the ramp to get onto the highway but was caught in this bad traffic. They were going to have plenty of time now to decide where they were going.

20 minutes had passed and they were stuck in the same spot. Behind a blue SUV on the ramp. Jade had one hand on the steering wheel, the other was preoccupied on with her phone

"Okay so according to LA News Net there was a chemical spill next to exit 45B, it should be cleared in the next hour or so." Jade groaned, tossing her phone in the cup holder beside her.

Tori leaned forward to squint out the window. "Now what exit are we on now?"

"Well technically we are on a ramp. But this is exit 41A and we have to get off on exit 42B"

"Oh. Hmm. Well looks like we are stuck here then," Tori mumbled. "Is there any way we can get off the highway?"

"Yeah if the traffic moves then sure." Jade grunt.

Tori was getting restless in the passenger seat. She was squirming setting her seat all the way back then forward quickly. Jade arched an eyebrow as she heard the seat make the cranking noises, she giggled to herself as she reached for her phone to look at the news site.

"Tori, honey, are you okay?"

"We have been here forever, I am getting bored." Tori answered back, waving her arms like a bird. "I want to fly away!"

Jade laughed at her wives clowning around. "It's been 20 minutes hun, you will live."

"Oh yea?," Tori unbuckled her seat belt and got closer to Jade. "Watch this."

Tori started to playfully poke Jade's shoulder out of boredom.

"What?!" Jade jerked her head to see Tori with her lips puckered up

"Give me some smooch." Tori purred.

Jade inched a bit more towards Tori and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, biting it slowly.

"I can't wait to get you home and do something things to do." Jade hummed into Tori's ear.

"Mmm. What kind of things?" Tori huffed with craving.

"Well the first thing I need to do is take off these clothes and then-." Jade trailed off as kissing Tori along her neck.

"And then?" Tori pleaded.

"You know what,' Jade kissed Tori hard pulling her bottom lip.

Little by little they moved but ultimately they were stuck on the highway for two hours, Jade text Cat letting her know that they will be stopping by but only for a short period of time since both of just wanted to go home and lay down. Tori fell asleep facing Jade who was dozing off periodically. Finally the cars were slowly moving without stopping. Tori woke up with a burst of energy and could tell by Jade's eyes that she was exhausted.

"Do you want me to drive?" She inquired, softly rubbing Jade's shoulder.

"Nah I'm okay babe, just talk to me so I can stay awake please?" Jade sounded half dead and was in desperate need for good coffee.

"What are you thinking about?" Tori questions, tilting her head at her wife and Jade gives her a shrug.

Jade took a deep breath. "Everything. Cat being in the hospital. The kids being with your parent's. Mostly you. Mostly us."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"It's just, I'm ashamed I let things get this bad between us. I should of put you and the kids before everything and I didn't. I got so caught up with work." Jade's pitch was low trying not to show any unhappiness.

"It wasn't only you babe," Tori sighed in frustration, Jade could see she was tired of her apologizing over and over. "Can we just not talk about it anymore? Tori had her head down facing the window, "We both did things that we regret. I just would rather focus on us being happy and deal with this tomorrow at therapy. Our appointment is for tomorrow right?" Tori takes hold of Jades hand kissing it. "I love you."

A shy smiled curled over Jade's lips. "Hey," she murmurs tapping Tori shoulders. When she turned Jade saw the tears trying to escape. "Please don't cry baby," Jade pressed her soft lips against Tori's juicy ones. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

They arrived at the hospital at 9 pm, both of them running on very little energy. The floor Cat's room was on was very quiet. The night nurse was an older Spanish woman in dark red scrubs.

"Hi Jade and Tori West here to see Cat Shap-"

"Mrs. Shapiro is not to be disturbed." Her voice was shaky but she meant business. She was lucky Jade was too tired to yell for not letting her finish speaking.

"Okay is there a reason?" Tori chimed in trying to keep her balance holding a giant stuffed pink unicorn.

"Yeah because we got her all of this pink shit." Jade replied holding up a big pink basket that had bibble, red velvet cupcakes, a small purple vase with pink flowers, a stuffed pink bunny and a lot of chocolate.

The nurse grabbed a metal cart used for transporting lunch over to the couple. She was watching Jade and Tori worriedly as they positioned the items on the cart carefully.

"I will make s-sure Mrs. Shapiro gets this ma'am." The nurse hurried back behind the counter. .

"Look visiting hours are over at 10 pm," Jade shouted "Tell me if Cat is fucking okay?"

"Please," The nurse begged. "She received a long distance phone call and seemed distraught about it," The nurse was nervous and panting. "I'm new here and do not know the in and outs. I don't want to start any trouble but please can you just go?"

"Long distance phone call?" They both said at the same time.

The nurse went on her computer view the phone logs.

"Yes my notes show, Mrs. Shapiro was expressing the fact that she cannot get reception in her room, and was on an important c-call overseas." The nurse paused to inhale and exhale deeply. She regained her posture and tried to stop shaking.

"Okay, according to the records she dialed 8 out of the hospital, then 011 which is the U.S. exit code, followed by 64 which is the country code. After that she dialed the area code followed by the 7-digit phone number. Unfortunately I cannot give out that information. But she is on a long distant phone call and she will be b-billed for that accordingly." With that said the nurse was paged and ran to the elevator. Jade and Tori sat in the waiting room trying to figure out who could Cat be speaking to that she needed complete privacy.

"What was the code the doctor said babe?" Tori asked while going on her internet browser.

"Hmm 64"

Tori and Jade clumped closer together looking down at the cellphone waiting patiently for the page to load.

_The New Zealand country code 64 will allow you to call New Zealand from another country._

"Who the hell could Cat be calling in New-"

"Sam." Tori divulged before Jade could even finish to asking the question.

"Sam?" said Jade, doubtfully. "Damn you're right."

"Yeah I mentioned it I think, maybe, not sure."

"Oh hmm," Jade replies. "So do you want to head home? Take a nice bubble bath and sleep?"

"Can we cuddle and watch Real Brides of Northridge before we go to sleep?," Tori beamed, Jade who wanted nothing to do with that reality show but nodded yes kissing Tori in the course of action. "Then if we aren't sleepy we can go to Karaoke Dokie!" Jade just rolled her eyes as her and Tori walked out of the hospital holding hands.

Jade thought about a lot on the short walk to the truck. She believed all these curve balls thrown at them were a test and as long as they believed in each other they would get through it. She was happy that not only did she have Tori's love but she can also be friends again with her wife. She was looking forward to the fourth of July at her parents and putting the whole Ryder situation behind them. Jade noticed a black van parked near the entrance of the children's park which she thought was odd but didn't think too much of it.

In the car were Detective Lynn and Hale reviewing surveillance of Andre at his hotel, Jade and Tori at Wanko's picking up Cat's presents earlier and finally they were listening in on Sam and Cat having a conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was chapter 16! :D I know it's short and for that I am sorry. I got into a car accident on the 24th and haven't had any time to write. Hmm I wonder what is up with those detectives and if we will be seeing more of them ;)**

**Please favorite, follow and review if you haven't. I appreciate you guys and all the support. **


	17. Chapter 17 - Three's a Crowd

** A/N: Short Chapter here, I actually consider this to be a filler. I wanted to get at least 1 session of therapy in for Tori and Jade. School starts today so updating might be a bit harder for me. I hit 10,000 views this weekend and went ape shit! You guys are awesome. Anyway enjoy!**

**Note: Made an error sooooo I am resubmitting. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Three's a Crowd<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I didn't want a man. Last thing I wanted was some man telling me how to love Tori. I mean seriously I called in for Dr. Michelle Jenson but instead I am sitting here listening to Dr. Bruno Gabel smack his fucking gums with his bald head and red framed glasses. Tori is sitting next to me keenly listening, taking in all of his bullshit. I on the other hand want nothing to do with this fucker.

I'm giving Dr. Gabel my famous death glare. Tori is holding my hand running her finger along my cold skin. He took off his glasses and sighed in disappointment setting them aside.

"So Mrs. West is there anything you would like to share?" His tone was soft and I guess one would say sweet. But I didn't give a shit.

"Well I would like to know how I booked a session with Dr. Jenson and got you." I spat back, Tori let out an irritated moan.

Dr. Gabel took a mouthful of water and began to write on his clip board. "Mrs. West if you want me to be honest, Dr. Jenson felt uncomfortable taking on you guys on as a patient based on the huh well nature of it."

I kicked the coffee table and it made Tori jump. "What fucking nature?" I growled.

"Jade please calm down." Tori whispered in my ear but I wasn't fucking having it.

"No Tori I will not calm down, is this because we are fucking gay doctor?" I ask him my voice filled with rage.

"Dr. Jenson prefers not to deal with same sex couples, but Mrs. West I want to talk about you. Tori admitted on the affair and her guilt over it. How do you feel that your wife cheated on you?" I couldn't pin point If he truly was trying to help or was just another stupid douchebag.

I don't answer. I sit in silence while he begins to talk to Tori.

"Okay, Victoria, you admit that you cheated on your wife now is that the sole purpose why you are here?"

"We planned to see a therapist before I cheated, our marriage was on the brink of falling apart. Jade was never home to help with the kids and I felt like a single mother. When she was home she was just angry and mean like she didn't want me, us, the kids, nothing." I feel my stomach doing cartwheels, the tears are falling and I am not going to stop them. "We agreed to s-seek help. I go away with the kids and I end up hurting the w-woman I love the most. All we did was kiss but it destroyed everything. Jade may forgive me but I don't think I could ever forgive myself." I rub her arm as she talks, trying to comfort her because I can hear it in her voice that she is in pain and that's the last thing I want. "She says she trusts me but does she really? If so how? Everybody in her life her mother, father and basically most of her family has hurt her in some way. I promised her that I won't."

The doctor turns and looks at me but I can't keep my eyes off of Tori. "Jade how do you feel about this?"

"I forgive you, I do, and I blame myself for this shit. If I was a better wife you wouldn't have ran to somebody else. This is all my fault." She shakes her head no to everything I say.

"Tori do you not agree with Jade?" Dr. Gabel inquires.

"I don't blame this on her, I think we both made stupid mistakes but placing the blame solely on her is wrong."

"Tori does make a valid point Jade, you two made unwise decisions during a difficult time."

"Doc I don't know how to fucking get rid of this guilt. I was a bitch to her and because of that she felt the need to feel comfort with another person." I'm rubbing Tori's back to ease her, I hate all these feelings and words in the air suffocating us.

"Jade you admit that you did wrong, now you have to accept that you did wrong and move forward, do not hold on to this guilty feeling it is not healthy."

Tori inches closer and holds my hand. "Jade I love you and I forgive you."

"Jade can you tell me how you felt when you found out Tori cheated?"

"I felt my entire world crash and fucking burn when I read those text messages and I just want to pick up what I can and just fix it, make it like before." I blurted out crying. I was holding that in for so long.

"Tori was the only person in the world who understood me, who loved me, who made me feel like nobody ever could. I never thought she could cause me so much hurt but I can't be mad at her. No matter how much I try to be mad at her I can't, I love her so much." The words keep spitting out of me and I can't make it stop. I see Tori sitting there face red, tears gushing down her face. I pull her in to embrace her, hold her close to me, rubbing the back of her hair trying to calm her down.

"Tori, please don't cry baby, please," I kiss her softly tasting her tears. "Please don't cry, please?" I murmur against her lips. I hold Tori's face and she has my arms around my neck. We are staring in each other's eyes both crying and I let small smile.

"You still look beautiful," I kiss her on the nose and she giggles. "I love you."

"When we were young everything made so much fucking sense," Tori wiped my tears and kissed me again. "We had this like puppy love thing going on."

"Our love back then was not puppy love Tori," I laugh. "Sure I was obsessed with you in high school but how could I not be? Have you seen you?"

We turn our attention to Dr. Gabel who has a chart next to him.

It reads KEYS TO A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP on the top underlined.

"Trust," he begins to say, "Trust can be destroyed with jealousy, deceits, or hurting your partner physically or emotionally." He points at the other words on the chart as he speaks. "I see that you two have respect for one another, patience is something else you two don't need help on, you guys cooperate well and each have a sense of individuality. Freedom is something you guys have however honesty and trust goes hand in hand and I think that's the problem area. I think that you two can fix this, and I will gladly help, what do you say?"

We agree to meet him for 25 sessions once a week. Talking about my feelings to someone other than Tori was hard. After lots of laughs and crying the hour went pretty quick. It was nice to let all these things out in the air. I just want to get home and pounce on Tori then cuddle with her when it's all said and done. On the way home she sings in the car and did some funky dance moves, I just roll my eyes at what a dork she is being.

"Okay you little dancing queen what do you want to do? We slept good, had awesome shower sex, had an amazing breakfast, the therapy session went better than I expected, now what?" Tori remains silent and begins to draw circle around my thighs with her fingers.

Out the corner of my eye I see her bite her bottom lip and it turns me on. "Tori not when I'm driving."

She gradually unzips her jeans, never taking her eyes off of me "Tori not when I'm driving." She mimics seductively.

She pulls off her pants leaving her in a green thong, her legs look shiny and smooth and I'm about to pull over and do so many naughty things.

I keep my eyes on the road trying my best to ignore all the little moans and whimpers she is doing. I could smell the mango shampoo she used in the shower this morning and my mind is thinking of all the mischievous things she could possibly be doing and it makes me damp.

She is giggling when she places her thong on my lap.

"Shit," I slur to myself. "Victoria West you are going to be in some major trouble when we get home." I hate when Tori wants to get all frisky in the car.

"Baby look at me," she whines innocently. "Pleeeeeease Jade."

"No." I try to keep my voice stern but Tori knows I can't resist her.

Tori moves closer to me and I could feel her breathing on my ear. With that I drive a little bit faster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know its short sorry! I wanted to get a therapy session in and just make it about Jade and Tori. I will try to update soon. Just wanted to thank you guys for all the support! Please make sure to review, follow and favorite if you haven't please :D**

**Love you guys :3**

**Good luck to those still in school like myself:( **

**2nd year of college and they said it would be easier.**

**Psh they were wrong.**


	18. Chapter 18 - I Get So Weak

_**WARNING: This chapter contains femslash. **_

**A/N: HEY THERE YA STUD MUFFINS. Here is chapter 18. **

**The title is lyrics from the song "Weak" by SWV. I love me some old school R&B**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - I Get So Weak<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I hate parking in the garage but since Tori wanted to strip the entire drive home I had no choice.

As soon as the garage door shuts Tori leaps out of the car and goes to the door that leads to the kitchen. I purposely take my time to get out of the car, to bother her of course. She's smiling as I pull her closer to me. I kiss her hard and deep not holding anything back. Everything she does makes me want her so badly. I bite on her lower lip as I move my hands up her sides to knead her breasts. She moans while her hands make their way down to my zipper. I lightly shove her off of me to open the door and run upstairs.

"JADE THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I hear her shout and I am laughing my ass off all the way upstairs.

When I get to our room I hide behind the door. Tori comes in rapidly after looking beautiful despite the irate look on her face. I'm covering my mouth to muffle the laughter. She is searching madly under the bed, checking the closet and finally our bathroom. I move quickly, kicking off my shoes I position myself on all fours onto the bed facing the bathroom. When she comes out I want to see that smile I know will crawl on her face. Sometimes I wonder if she has any idea how much I want her just by looking at her.

Our eyes meet instantly when she comes out of the bathroom. A smile slowly creeps along her face, I can tell by the glint in her eyes that she is longing for me and I am hungry for her. I am going to demolish her like a lion on a zebra carcass. Before I can even blink she is pushing me down on the bed and her lips are on mine again. She is kissing me intensely as she fumbles with the zipper on my jeans. I roll her over and now I'm on top kissing along her neck.

"Come on Jade," she sighs, her hands in my hair "Take off your clothes please."

I groan when she pulls back from my lips and pushes me off of her.

"Strip. Now." She commands.

I stand in front of the bed take my sweet time taking off my shirt. Tori is biting her upper lip, she is getting antsy.

Her lips are on my neck as she begins to unzip my pants from behind.

"My god you move fast." I whisper.

"You're taking too long." She replies.

She spins me around and licks her way across my breasts, teasing each nipple slow, gently pulling on each one and driving me crazy.

"Fuck, Tor." Is all I can manage to mutter.

We fall back on to the bed our lips find each other's again in a starving, passionate kiss.

Tori isn't in a hurry anymore now that she has me naked, I can tell from the lazy way she moves a hand over my side and just shy of my left breast. I'm positively not complaining.

The way she bites and licks my nipples brings me so much pleasure. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I just want more. I scratch my finger nails over her shoulders and down her arms as her kisses go from my neck, collarbone, breasts until she is finally exactly where I want her to be.

I open my eyes and prop up a bit to see her staring down at my center with a massive grin on her face.

I take a pillow and place it over me, blocking her view.

"Jade come on that's not nice." She whine trying to tug the pillow away.

"Who said I was nice Tori?"

"This is cruel." She pouts.

"Oh, look at that bottom lip. I want it. Come up here and give me a kiss."

"No Jade this isn't fair."

"Oh? So you can tease me in the car but I can-"

"When I do it, it's funny and cute but you doing it, I can't take it." I love the tone in her voice. Getting her all hot and bothered just to deny her access is so much fun.

I arch my eyebrow. "Tough shit Vega."

"Vega?" I definitely pushed a button now. Her tone has changed dramatically from horny puppy to pissed off wife.

"Vega." I reply. Oh I wonder what she is going to do next. My heart is pounding. Tori absolutely positively HATES when I call her Vega. This is exciting, she is definitely going to hurt me now, in all the good ways I hope. I let my hand go off the pillow gradually, her eyes are fixated on me and the slick smile on my face is getting her fuming.

She tosses the pillow behind her and aggressively spreads my legs more. Yes. My god yes. Tori is so good with her mouth. The way she licks and bites the inside of my thigh is making me yearn for her more.

"Damn Tori," I moan and my hands go straight to her head, my fingers are tangling her hair.

She's kissing, licking and biting me everywhere but my center. I need more. She moves back up to kiss my stomach.

"Tori I'm, please?"

"Please what, Jade?"

"Could you go a little bit down?" I say pointing between my legs.

"Where right here?" She goes down and kisses my left knee. My heart is racing and I grunt in frustration.

"NO! Not there come on Tori, a little bit further up. Please!?." I can see she likes my begging. I sort of regret calling her Vega now.

"Oh, hmm right here then?" She places soft kisses across my neck.

"No Tori please, I'm sorry."

"Jade, I have no idea what you want from me," She says with a devilish grin. "What is it exactly that you want me to do?"

I take her hand that's resting on my breast and guide her between my legs.

"Lick me here." I moan as she rubs me slowly .

"Right here?" She whispers against my lips. She is rubbing me hard and slow. She inserts her finger in me and waves of pleasure courses throughout my entire body.

"Mmm y-yeahh-h" I struggle to say, I can feel my legs turning into jelly. My head crashes back down on the pillow. I hear Tori chuckle as she makes her way down again. I am trying to remember how to breathe as two of her fingers are now buried knuckle deep inside of me.

"T-or-" I can't even speak. I can't even moan. I need to remember to breathe. She is fucking me so hard.

"Shut the fuck up Jade." She growls. She fucking growls. I am so done right now. I don't even know what to say. I just grip the bed sheets and try my best at breathing.

"I think I'm ready to taste you now." Tori says seductively. Her fingers are still in me. She finally goes between my legs and doesn't waste any time devouring me. I thought she was going to continue to tease me. If she was I wasn't sure what I was going to do, I really couldn't take any more of it. I needed her, I needed this. God I love her so fucking much.

I bite my lip so hard I think I broke skin. I am trying to stifle the moans that keep trying to escape. Tori doesn't stop at all, she's eating me so good right now I would be hurt if she did. With each passing second she thrusts into me harder and sucks on my clit.

"Yes," I pant. "Please Tori, yes." She's using her free hand to gently scratch down my sides and I fucking love it.

I grip her shoulders tightly as I feel the orgasm flow through my whole body, burning me and she moans as she glides her fingers out and thrusts her tongue as far inside of me as she can.

"Shit. Fuck." My god she's so good. I can't even think straight. My leg is shaking and for a brief moment I forget my own name.

"Well that didn't take long now did it?" She asks. Her fingers are back inside of and she is wiggling them softly. She kisses my clit and blows on it causing me to tremble. Slowly she takes one finger out, then the other, they are both soaking wet in my juices.

"You taste good," She places her fingers in my mouth and I suck on them hard. "You see?"

I just nod. I can't even speak. I wrap my legs around Tori as she lays on top of me kissing me. Her tongue darts in my mouth as soon as our lips press together. Her hands are everywhere she can touch and our hearts are both beating fast.

"Looks like somebody needs a break," She rests her head in my neck. "Your leg is still shaking." She says with a smile.

"That was just," I look into her eyes and I feel as if I am falling in love with her all over again. "That was just, I don't even know what to say." I kiss her again passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jade, so much."

I roll her over so that I'm on top. I lose myself in the feeling of our tongues dancing together. I pull back when my lungs feel like they're about to rupture. I stare in her eyes and a smile is forming on my face. Tori is the only person who has ever made me smile. She positions me so that her leg slips between my thighs. She grabs on my hips and I grind down. The feeling of Tori's warm body under mine is a feeling I can't even describe. I love it so much. The way she moves with me and her hands, those soft hands on my hips forcing me to grind down against her thigh hard and fast. Once again I feel myself on edge.

"Tori." I hiss against her lips.

"Keep going, you're almost there... come on." She whispers as she digs her nails into my hips and I love it. I feel myself getting closer to my breaking point. I bite hard on her shoulder as my juices burst out. I feel all sore. I lift my head up feeling very dazed. My half closed eyes meet Tori's and I rest my forehead against hers.

**Tori's POV**

I woke up to the smell of chicken nuggets in the air. I peeked over the couch to see Jade cooking naked. Somewhere between the fourth and fifth time of us making love we ended up downstairs. I think we set the Jonas Book of World Records of longest time making love. It's now 5 pm and normally I don't have dinner this early but I'm starving. I get up and stretch making my way towards her making sure I am not heard. I wrap my arms around her waist kissing behind her neck.

"Mmm what's up with naked chicks cooking in the kitchen?"

"HA!" Jade replies, I stand on my tippy toes to see what she is making.

"Oh boy would you look at that, dinosaur chicken nuggets with smiley face French fries."

"Shut it Tori, you love my cooking." Jade snorts.

My hands rise up to her breasts and I squeeze them. "Beep Beep."

"Beep Beep?" She chuckles. I giggle into her neck at her reaction. "I married a fucking dork." Jade sighs turning off the stove. She gets plates from the cabinet above and serves us lunch, well it should be considered dinner. I grab a beer for her from the fridge and a water for myself. It takes me a while to find the ketchup that's buried in the back of the fridge. After setting the items on the table I go into the laundry room to see if there are any clothes we can throw on.

"HEY who said you could get dressed?" Jade hollers from the kitchen.

"I don't want to get cold!" I answer back laughing.

I grab one of Jades shirt off the folding table. "Do you want this?" I say waving the shirt. Jade nods no, I go back to the kitchen and start to eat.

After lunch we are visiting Cat in the hospital, I have so many questions to ask her. But before we go I would like to get Jade on the couch again so I am shoveling the food in my mouth.

"Tori you are going to choke."

"No I'm not," I say with a mouth full of food. "Besides I just want to wear you out again."

"No I think you are confused Tori-"

"Jade I wasn't the one begging."

"I WAS NOT BEGGING!"

"NO DON'T STOP TORI. PLEASE TORI. IM SORRY TORI OH FUCK ME TORI." I mimic while laughing. Jade shoots me a death glare and I blow her a kiss.

"Well at least I don't squirm and shake so much!" She manages to say, but I'm still laughing.

"You want some more?"

"Of you? Of course." I answer back seductively.

"No Tori more food." She sighed.

"Oh," I frown "Sure but then can I have more Jade?"

"Maybe if you behave."

"How about you just say yes Tori?" She doesn't answer. She gets up to put more food on my plate. "Well are you gonna answer?"

"Well are you gonna answer?!" She mimics in that voice, god I hate that voice.

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"

**Cat's POV**

"Guy's I love you, I really do but the constant making out is just gross." I said dryly to Jade and Tori who have been groping each other since they got here.

My entire day was bleak. Laid in this hospital bed even though I feel 100% better. I saw Luna earlier which brought me happiness and I finally spoke to Sam yesterday. It was nice hearing her voice. The conversation was short but it ended on a positive note. She has to stay in New Zealand for a while because she promised a friend she would help at a music festival but once that is over in a week she will hop on the first plane back to Los Angeles.

"Sorry Cat," Tori says but Jade is still kissing on her neck. "Jade I think we are grossing Cat out." She whispers.

"So what did you and Sam talk about?" Jade asks.

"Yeah how did it go?" Tori chimes in.

"It was good, we both apologized for being stupid," I was hesitant to indulge any further. Sam apologized for letting her feelings for me cause her to become to a bitch. I also failed to mention to her that I was beginning to question a lot of things about myself. "I think I have feelings for her." I blurted out. Jade had a big smile on her face and Tori just looked at me stunned. We didn't say anything just stared.

Mr. Mara came into my room followed by a nurse. We scheduled a late night meeting. The medicine the doctor is giving me for my slight headaches causes me to sleep most of the day.

He came holding a nice black messenger bag and a tray of coffee's "Ah Catarina nice to see you again!" He said about to hand me a cup of coffee.

"She can't have none of that." The nurse pointed. She checked my vitals and left the room.

"Well, I have nothing but great news for you."

"Please do tell, oh and you can speak in front of Tori and Jade."

"Okay Cat can you describe your wedding day for me?"

"Not a problem, I wanted to do a simple backyard marriage with only our close friends and family there. Sinjin Van Cleef an old friend of ours had just became minister so he was the one who got us married."

"Well there was no marriage certificate and this Mr. Van Cleef took an online course to become a minister and his so called credentials aren't recognized in the state of California."

I sat up in my bed in disbelief. I wasn't sure where he was going with this. I was at a loss for words. I could hear Jade giggling, possibly due to the mention of Sinjin. Nobody has seen him in a while it was like he just disappeared. I felt Tori gently squeeze my hand.

"Wa- When, What?"

"Ms. Valentine, you were never legally married."

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

This is the best news ever but why do I have a sick feeling in my stomach?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D How is everybody doing? Slide into my reviews and let me know. OH and while you guys are telling me how's life going you should review my story as well ;) I appreciate all feedback positive and negative. You guys have been awesome :)**

Love yall!

I'm craving buffalo wings.

**Please in addition to reviewing, follow and favorite if you haven't.****  
><strong>

**For those having a hard day due to the tragedy that took place 13 years ago please stay strong!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Riptide

**A/N: It's been a while I know and I am sorry! I have been working on my victorious jori filled zombie fic _Staying Alive _but here is chapter 19! Filled with all the juicy Jori love and drama. Enjoy! Please remember to review, follow and favorite. Love you guys! - Warmest Regards.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Riptide<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a few days, Tori and Jade have been getting along great. Going to therapy frequently is helping a lot. However Jade was a bit concerned that they weren't really communicating outside of therapy. All they did when they were home was have sex, eat and visit Cat. They didn't talk the way they used to.<p>

Jade had put on a romantic/horror movie called Kill The Brides so they can have a little romantic date night in. The plan was dinner, movie and then an evening stroll at the park. However they weren't even fifteen minutes in the movie when Tori began to straddle Jade kissing all over her neck.

"Tori we really need to talk." Jade said trying to be serious.

"Bout whaaat, this?" Tori began to suck on the top of Jade's breast hard leaving her mark there.

"Mmm yeah, bite me harder," Jade had her hands on Tori's hips, making her way to unzip her pants. "Harder Tor- No, stop wait."

Tori let up giving Jade a puzzling look. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jade held on to Tori tighter and kissed her forehead. "No Tor, I just want to talk all we have been doing is having sex and eating," Tori was hurt by the comment, they were making love. Clearly not fucking, "I feel like we are in college." Jade said snuggling Tori close to her.

"So you don't want have sex?"

"Of course I want to have sex, I love having sex, is that even a question?" Jade said making Tori laugh.

"But right now I want to cuddle and watch the movie." Jade's lips met Tori's and soon they were in a passionate lip lock. Each kiss that happened between them Jade wanted to remember for the rest of her life. Every second spent with Tori was something to remember.

After that heated kiss they were watching the movie but Tori thought the movie had more horror than romantic elements. She spent most of the time with her face buried behind the couch pillow.

Finally, Jade says, "Its okay to be scared, but you are missing all the good parts."

Tori sniffles. She looks at Jade, waiting for more.

"Awe is widdle Tori West afraid of some blood?" Jade mocked.

"Jade this is fucking scary. Where is the romance?!" Tori whispered. Jade kissed the frightened Tori licking the bottom of the Latinas lip, indicating she wanted to deepen the kiss but Tori was too afraid to move. She got up quickly and ran to the kitchen to go make popcorn. Anything to get out of the living room. She heard Jade laughing in the background, so engrossed in the movie she wasn't going to move for anything.

Tori was getting Snapple out of the fridge when she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She ignored it at first, she didn't want to mess up the mood. The kids were at the beach with her parents and they wouldn't call unless anything was wrong. But when the vibrating continued she had no choice. She let out a huge power sigh when she dug in her pocket.

_FUCKING SLUT YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME? - UNKNOWN  
>OH WHAT YOU ARE TOO BUSY BEING A STUPID DYKE WHORE TO RESPOND - UNKNOWN<br>I GOT FIRED AND MY CREDIT CARD GOT DECLINED YOU ARE DEAD - UNKNOWN  
>GOD I WANT TO SET YOU ON FIRE LIKE THE DIRTY WENCH YOU ARE - UNKNOWN<em>

Tori stood there in shock trembling. She dropped one of the Snapple bottles by her feet, the glass shattered everywhere. Jade turned to see Tori just standing in the kitchen shaking. She paused the movie to see if she was okay.

"Tor the movie isn't THAT bad I mean sure the blood is more than-" Jade stopped short when she realized Tori wasn't responding at all. She turned off the TV and went to comfort her wife. "Babe? Okay look the movie is off alright? We can watch one of those stupid sappy romantic comedies you love okay?" She could see the tears rolling down her face. She hugged her and felt her heartbeat crashing into her chest. Sitting her down she got a broom to clean up the mess.

"I think Ryder messaged me." Tori choked.

"He what?" Jade replied, hearing his name was poison in her ear and pain to her heart. She took the phone out of Tori's hand and stared at the messages. She read them over and over memorizing each word. It was easy for Jade to hate and right now Ryder was going to feel her wrath if she ever saw him.

In an instant Jade was in her truck driving to that stupid clothing store where he worked. She was blinded by rage she didn't utter a word to Tori who was sitting in the passenger side with her head down, her thoughts spinning out of control. Tori saw that Jade was driving extremely fast. Her eyes filled with hate.

"Babe can you-"

"WHAT TORI? HM CAN I WHAT? YOU KNOW YOU COULD OF STAYED YOUR FUCKING ASS HOME."

"I know you're m-mad J-jade but do not t-take-" Tori managed to say that much but the tears were flooding out of her. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She hated herself. She caused this mess.

Jade sighed and pulled over the car. With the hazards on she reached over and searched the glove compartment.

Pulled out a carton of cigarettes and took one out putting it in her mouth. She let it and took a huge drag. She handed one to Tori who just shook her head, her face red filled with tears.

"Tori I just, I'm upset but I'm sorry. I don't want him to fuck with your head or anything. I would bury him in the fucking ground if he even came within 10 feet of you," Jade took another puff of her cigarette, "The thought of him putting fear in your heart is something that just send's me into rage mode. I'm sorry I yelled at you but I am not sorry about how I feel which is angry at him. I want to destroy him Tori." Tori grabbed a tissue from her bag and cleaned her face. "Are you okay babe?"

"You shouldn't smoke, it isn't good for you."

"Yeah well I'm stressed."

"Cause of me right?" Tori said sarcastically throwing the used tissue back in her bag.

"No Tor, at the situation, him making you scared." She took a final puff before tossing the cigarette out the window, "He's a life ruiner, he ruins people's lives."

They sat in the car pulled off on the side of the road for what they thought were hours. They didn't talk they just sat there thinking of what to say next.

"How long have we been sitting here?" Jade asks whose seat was put

Tori glanced at the time just above the radio letting out a faint smile. "It's only been 37 minutes. Have you cooled off yet?"

"Oh I am calm, I still want to murder that prick but I am calm." Jade said fixing her chair. She waiting until the roads were here and made an illegal u-turn in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going now Jade?" Tori said, she was annoyed with Jade at this point.

"Home." Her wife simply said.

"Home?" Tori repeated.

"Yeah I promised myself that I was going to have dinner, movie and a romantic stroll with the cutest little Latina in the world." Jade said.

Tori blushed and felt a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She knew that Jade was trying and if she could would locate Ryder in a heartbeat to kick his ass.

"Really what Latina?" Tori purred.

"You know I'm not sure," Jade said seeing that making fun of Tori was needed to clear the air so to speak, "Something with a T, Tara? No, not Tara. Hm Trinity? Yeah! No not that. Tonya? No wait Taco, hmm-" Jade mocked only to be interrupted by Tori.

"TACO'S!" Tori sang. "LETS GO GET TACOS!"

"TACOS, TACOS, TACOS, TACOS, TAAACOS." Tori began to chant causing pain to Jade's ears.

"Tori, baby, sugar plum?" Jade innocently asked.

"Yes meanie?"

"YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Tori was laughing so hard her side was beginning to hurt.

"So are we going to talk about my outburst now? Or save it for the shrink? I am truly sorry though Tori. I just hate that he made you scared." Jade said.

"I mean I understand why you were upset and the only reason I started to get all emotional is because I am so afraid of messing things up. I'm not walking around egg shells so to speak but in all honesty Jade bailing is something that has been imprinted in the back of your mind." Tori began to say.

Jade couldn't even fathom what was going on. What was Tori trying to say exactly?

"I know you would never leave me but what if? You are so used to people letting you down and the one person who was not supposed to did and-"

"My god Tori how many fucking times do I have to say I'm not leaving? That I fucking forgive you. That I love you and the kids more than anything on this entire fucking planet."

Tori didn't answer she just took everything that Jade said in.

"Baby I am not going anywhere I promise okay?," Jade pulled up in the drive way of their home, before shutting off the car she looked at Tori, "This, right here, is where I belong. You. It has always been and will forever be you. From the minute I saw you wiping coffee off of Beck's shirt I wanted you. It took me a while to realize that I was in love with you but when I did I couldn't go back. I needed to be more than just a friend slash enemy. I couldn't imagine waking up in the morning and not seeing my dorky beautiful queen."

Tori had tears in her eyes.

"Tori you are my soul mate and I'm sorry of I-."

She couldn't take anymore loving words shooting out of Jade's mouth making every bone in Tori's body weak. She opened the car door and stepped out. Leaning against the passenger side took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Jade said, now standing beside her their hands together and fingers interlocked.

"Yeah I still haven't forgiven myself Jade and it is going to take a while."

Jade didn't know what to say to make Tori believe that she truly wasn't mad at her anymore.

They walked to the front door but stopped when Jade noticed it was slightly open.

"Does Ryder know where we live?" Jade asked her tone shifted to anger.

"No why hon-" Tori stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the open door.

"Why didn't the alarm go off?" Jade whispered as she quietly made her way into her house.

"Remember I told you it needed to be fixed?" Tori said making sure she was right behind Jade and not heard.

"When?!" Jade asked as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"This morning in the shower," Tori reminded her, "Pass me the frying pan."

"In the shower Tori?," Jade handed Tori a knife instead, it was much more deadly. "We had sex in the shower Tori."

"Well it was when you had your legs up on the-" A loud crash was heard and it was coming from the guest room.

"Tori stay here."

Jade ran upstairs to see all the commotion, Tori was right behind her though clearly forgetting that she is not good with confrontation.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Andre making out with Kennedy against the wall of the room, what had fell was a an ugly painting Trina had given them. Jade felt a sigh of a relief, it wasn't a burglar and that hideous painting was gone.

"Andre what the fuck didn't you leave like two days ago?" Tori asked.

"What are you doing here? And with Kennedy, how did you know Kennedy?" Jade demanded.

"Yeah why would you break into the house to have sex with her." Tori said gesturing at Kennedy.

"Well she ran into me in the airport and we-" Andre starting giggling, causing a smirk to emerge on Kennedy's face. Tori got closer and sniffed looking into Andre's eyes.

"ARE YOU HIGH?" Tori yelled

"No." Andre snickered.

"Oh yeah? What kind of animal is Daffy Duck?"

"Um- wait that's a trick questi-"

"No Andre you are CLEARLY high out of your ass right now." Jade scoffed. She rolled her eyes and turned around and left the room. When she got to the foot of the stairs she saw Detective Lynn arresting Sam and coming towards her was Detective Hale with a pair of handcuffs.

"Good Evening Mrs. West, we are here to arrest Andre Harris, Samantha Puckett and Kennedy Mara for breaking into your home."

"Wait who called you? I'm not pressing any charges they didn't really BREAK in, nothing was broken." Jade pleaded with the detectives.

She ran downstairs to see Mr. Lynn helping himself to some fruit snacks in the cabinet.

"Excuse me, those are my kids and who let you into MY house?" Jade demanded to know.

"Oh hey ma'am, we were in the neighborhood and saw them break into your house and-"

"I call bullshit on that statement sir. Why did you WAIT until Tori and I got home? Why not arrest them as soon as you saw them "break in"? Which they didn't by the way." Jade was pissed off.

"Hey watch your tone young lady I am an officer of the-"

"Young lady? Are you kidding me? As I said they did not break in so I have no clue on why you are arresting them."

"They also were found with this in their possession." Detective Lynn held up a very small bag of marijuana.

"Marijuana is legal in Califor-"

Before Jade can finish a loud bang echoed across the house. Jade's legs pumped like a marathon runner up those stairs. Jade was getting a sharp pain in her stomach with each step she climbed. Detective Lynn was behind her his gun was drawn. He was shouting out something but all Jade heard was the ringing in her ears. Everything was moving slow. Moment's were flashing before Jade as she got closer to the guest room. The time she pretended to get a fake black eye to get Tori in trouble, when the gang was trapped in Beck's RV, those two girls from Karaoke dokie, the first time she met that piece of shit Ryder Daniels, the first date Sikowitz made them go on, the day she confessed her love for Tori, the day they got married, and the birth of Zachary and Korbyn. All of these moments playing in her mind all with the same phrase being thought over and over.

_Please don't let it be my Tori._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I left it at a cliff hanger :D Who do you think was shot? Things have been hectic at school and I also have been working on my new fic that is posted called Staying Alive. I can't believe this story has over 13,000 views along with all the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it guys.**

**I hope everybody enjoys their weekend.**

**Please follow, favorite and review :D**

**Thanks**


	20. Chapter 20 - Rocky Waters

**A/N: Hey people :). Please don't kill me!... I know its been a little over two months and I left it at a cliff hanger... sorry :( Cheers to Chapter 20 though :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Rocky Waters<strong>

* * *

><p>Cat laid down to go to sleep hours ago, but she couldn't sleep. She stayed awake thinking about things, so far her summer was going horribly. Now, Mr. Purple was soaked and sticky beneath her cheek, covered with all the tears she cried in the few minutes. Her brain was on overload, the tears came quickly, and but when it started she couldn't stop. Her headache was excruciating and her chest vibrated from her heart beating hastily. Her eyes were stinging, itching, bloodshot, and her body shook wildly.<p>

Her parents were watching Luna and she felt alone again. She had all these feelings that came out of nowhere, the thought of Robbie being right, that she was bad mother. What if she couldn't do this alone? What if she couldn't find a job? What if she lost custody of Luna? All these negative thoughts, poisoning her mind. Wanting to rid this feeling, she kicked off her covers, and got out of bed.

In the kitchen she started to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The time on the oven flashed 2:57 am, she was exhausted but couldn't sleep. Tori and Jade were sleeping on her couch, after seeing Andre in the hospital they didn't want to be at their home, which was now a crime scene. The police had no idea who shot him, but she knew he wasn't the intended target. Kennedy's father got the marijuana charged dropped and she went home.

"I can't believe you still have that thing." Sam whispered. Cat turned around and Sam was leaning on the counter. She was pointing at Mr. Purple that Cat placed on top of the table. She noticed Sam was wearing short boy shorts and a tight grey wife beater. Cat couldn't help but glance at her cleavage.

She didn't want to get caught staring, so she promptly averted her eyes back to the sandwich, "Are you hungry?" Cat quietly asked Sam.

"No, but I'll eat." Sam said smiling, "I love to eat."

"Glad to know that hasn't changed." Cat said, as she was taking out the bread from the pantry.

"You have a cute kid," Sam said, she took a seat on the bar stool, "How old is she?"

"A few months," Cat answered nonchalantly.

Sam could sense something was wrong with Cat, "Are you okay? Do you not want me to be here or something?"

Cat made the sandwich unsure how to answer Sam, a part of her wanted her here the other was afraid."It's not you," Cat answered, calming Sam who was also afraid."I've been racking my brain with all of these things to say to you, now that you're here, I don't know what to say."

"You don't know what to say?" Sam reiterated, taking a bite of her sandwich. "It must be a lot on your mind then."

"Uh, yeah," Cat told her, "So much that I just don't know where to start."

"How about we go outside?" Sam asked, as she began to pull out a small bag of weed from her bra. "I have a feeling the topic is going to be heavy."

"Sam?!" Cat exclaimed incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You brought drugs to my house!"

"Seriously?" the blonde asked, searching her bag for a small pipe, "I used to do lines of cocaine on the coffee table."

"Ugh, fine," Cat told her. "Just don't let the smell get into the house, please."

Tori and Jade laid on the couch, their bodies intertwined with one another. They were pretending to be asleep to give Sam and Cat the alone time they desired. Jade started talking once the duo went outside.

She delicately ran her fingers through Tori's hair as the Latina rested peacefully on top of her. "I really want to smoke," Jade said, her voice barely above a whisper, "When was the last time we got high together?"

"It's been a while," Tori replied, "But I don't think we should. Besides your boobs are comfortable." She nuzzled into Jade's neck and placed her hand up her shirt.

Jade winced at Tori's touch, her hand was cold but once her fingers were lazily playing Jade's nipple, it didn't seem cold anymore. "Why not?"

"Because, how old are we Jade?"

"Well the kids aren't around, so can I be 19 again? You can be 17 and I'll call you Vega," Jade said laughing, "You know, like the good old days."

Tori rolled her eyes, "Jade we are the same age."

"I thought we were pretending?" Jade asked quietly.

"Fine." Tori let out a huge sigh, "I just, don't want you to be hooked on it once the kids come back." she said.

Jade's smile was ear-to-ear and as smug as it could be as she nodded along to Tori's words and said, "Will you smoke too?"

"Do I have to?" Tori asked, she placed her other hand up Jade's shirt and wanted to have a little fun.. "I would rather not, I mean honestly."

Jade let out a soft moan before wrapping her arms tighter around her wife. "Oh, come on, Tori. Let's have some fun," she teased as kissed the top of Tori's head and smacked her ass playfully.

"I knew you two bitches were up." Sam's voice said as she suddenly appeared in the kitchen, she made her way to the fridge to take out some food.

"Where's Cat? asked a startled Tori. She removed her hands from under Jade's shirt swiftly.

Sam chuckled at that and said, "Outside. I came in to get a bowl, Cat doesn't want me to just toss the joint when we finish smoking."

Tori laughed and cuddled Jade tightly, she started shaking her leg lightly to put herself to sleep.

"Tori," Jade spoke in a soothing yet pleading tone. "You said we can smoke.."

"The both of you?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yup." Jade grinned, "Both of us."

Tori whipped her head up. "Excuse me? Not both of us, just you, Jade."

"Maybe you can't handle it," Sam said with a shrug. "Not everyone can."

Jade kissed Tori on the nose. "Can you handle it? Vega?"

"Yes!" Tori rushed to clarify. "It has been a while, but I can handle it, I am not lightweight. Also, do _not _call me Vega!"

Jade and Sam both laughed at Tori being angry.

"Stop laughing!" Tori pleaded, "I am not a lightweight! And, my last name is West!"

"Jade!" Tori came running outside with Sam behind her, "I am NOT a lightweight! Take it back!"

Jade sat on the bench next to Cat, who was staring blankly into space, tears forming in her eyes.

"You okay Cat?" Tori asked in a concerned tone.

A small pang of guilt shoot through her, but she pushed it away, and nodded at Tori, "I'm okay." she replied quietly, obviously lying.

Sam handed Jade the joint she just rolled.

"Do you want to talk?" Sam asked Cat.

Cat didn't answer, she put her head down, and began to quietly sob.

Tori sighed sadly, not sure of what to do or how to comfort Cat. She rubbed the red head's back and sat on the bench opposite of Cat, Jade examined the joint while getting up to follow behind her wife.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Sam asked in a concerned tone, her hands in her front pocket.

"Nothing, I'm okay." She told Sam, looking up with a forced smile but in reality her mind is spinning. Her entire world is spinning out of control and she has no clue how to handle it or what to do.

The blonde sat next to her old friend, "Was it the weed? I mean I'll get rid of it if its bothering-"

"It wasn't the weed, it's not anything. I'm okay." Cat snapped back, feeling guilty quickly afterwards for lashing out for no reason.

"Alright. Why don't you get some sleep Cat, you've been through a lot." Sam gave her one last look, then proceeded to get up.

"Sam wait," Cat called out.

The blonde stood awkwardly before her. "Yeah..."

Tears continued to fall, but Cat looked up, and smiled at Sam, "I'm sorry" Cat told her.

"Why are you sorry?" Sam asked quickly.

"For the crying and yelling," Ct replied, still trying to smile, her lips quivering. "Look at me, what a mess, right?"

Sam swallowed thickly before defiantly lifting her chin. "No, I see a strong woman, who is bubbly but at times ditzy, and can't take criticism."

"Aww" Tori sighed, looking at Jade who was happily smoking her joint.

Cat instantly feels her cheeks flush at Sam's statement. It had been a while since she was complemented, hell it was years. She wants so badly to stop crying but she can't. All these emotions of feeling like a bad mother and her conflicting emotions regarding Sam are too much to handle. She got up and went inside, with Sam's help they folded the bed back to a couch, and Cat sat down.

Hesitantly sitting down as well, Sam let out a huge sigh, "You aren't a mess, Cat."

"My life is falling apart. Luna lost her father and Robbie has managed to make me feel so low. How can I raise my daughter and feel like a failure?"

"You don't know, maybe Robbie still wants to be a part of Luna's life?"

"I doubt it Sam, I really doubt."

Timidly, Sam put her arm over her shoulder, and pressed a gentle kiss to Cat's temple. "Remember what I told you over the phone?" she whispered. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Cat turned her then, tears coating her cheeks. "Why do you care? After everything and what I did... I... Sam.."

"Because I love you," Sam told her without any difficulty. "You are the only person I ever loved, moving in with you all those years ago, was the best decision I could have ever made. I graduated college because you were in my corner cheering me on, hell nobody thought I was even going to graduate high school. I became a better person because you believed in me. Nobody ever could make me feel the way you have..."

This strange feeling came over her and then Cat found herself leaning forward. Sam continued to talk, praising Cat, and trying to comfort her. Occasionally they would lock eyes.

Cat found herself inches away from Sam. Her brown eyes slowly undressing Sam, when the blonde placed her hand on her knee, Cat's heart was suddenly in her throat. They were so close, the heat from them grew. Sam licked her lips and Cat almost lost it. They were inches away from each other, Cat wasn't sure if she should make a move, once again her head was spinning, and she was positive Sam could hear how hard her heart was beating.

"Sam?" Cat said, in a husky whisper.

Sam leaned in to close the space between them. Pleasing goosebumps formed all over Cat's body, she virtually groaned as she felt Sam's soft lips brush shyly against her own. Her entire body was buzzing with pleasant shocks shot through her body, and down her core. In all her life, no kiss was this perfect, and she didn't want to stop. All her worries slowly exited her body. Sam's hand crept through her red hair, Cat's hand was busy resting on Sam's thigh.

Cat felt a tongue skim across her lips before Sam pulled away. Both stood close looking at one another with their eyes wide for each other, their breaths were thin, and lips were still slightly parted.

It was Sam who was first to speak, mumbling. "Sorry," Sam mumbled, breaking the silence around them, she had no clue what else she could say, her heads felt in the clouds.

"Don't be," was Cat's breathy response, she leaned in and kissed Sam gently on her lips once more, "Now we are even."

Sam's lips arched into a helpless smile at Cat. She loved every second of kissing Cat and wanted to do so again. She hoped in the future they would be doing that again.

Cat felt Sam's fingertips uncertainly trace over her neck and then her cheek as those blue eyes looked into her. "I'm happy you're back," Cat whispered.

Sam's expression was serious as she held Cat's stare in the and whispered, "This, here, with you is where I should of been a long time ago."

"Oh my god! Jade, Jade! I think the two of them are making out." Tori squealed, as she peeked inside with her nose pressed to the glass door. "Jade! Are you looking?" Tori was practically jumping up and down at the sight. Sam and Cat, kissing on the couch. She let out a loud moan when, Jade wrapped her arms around her from behind, and started to press kisses along her neck. Tori was smiling as Jade used one hand to caress her breast and the other slowly made its way down to her center. "Jade I don't think we should-"

"Come on Tori." Jade said, her eyes gleaming, her breathing shallow. It was surging through her, the power, the thrill of having her way with Tori, outside.

"But, what if somebody sees." Tori began to feel weak, Jade was doing a great job at kissing her neck, and kneading her breast. Before she knew it she turned around and pulled Jade into a heated kiss, her back pressed against the glass. Jade was getting aggressive, she was licking and biting her neck.

"I see somebody is excited." Tori said to Jade with a grin. Jade matched Tori's grin with a devilish one of her own.

"Horny," she looked straight at Tori. "Really, fucking horny. Tori was trying to break free from Jade, but with one hand pinned above her head and the other at her side it was hard to. Jade wasn't letting up.

"Baby, Jade, not outside please." Tori pleaded in between kisses.

"Aww come on Tori, looking at you right now is making me crazy." Jade gave a seductive glance her way, which sent shivers through Tori's body, "I know you want this." The desire in Tori's eyes could not be cloaked, she could feel an ache for Jade all over her body. She was just nervous about having sex outside which was holding her back. The sound of a twig snapping caused Tori to jolt, she pulled back, and Jade let go of her grip.

"You heard that?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Jade said turning around, she squinted her eyes but could see nothing, "Maybe it was a bird or something."

"Birds don't make twig snapping sounds!" Tori said, "Nor, do they scare people at night."

"Oh, cause that makes sense," Jade replied, rolling her eyes.

"We should go inside." Tori said, and in an instant she was back in the apartment.

Jade chuckled and sat back on the bench to finish smoking the joint. After a few more hits she definitely felt the buzz and all she could think about was Tori. All the things she wanted to do to her. The passionate kiss they shared just minutes ago on her brain. More sounds were heard and Jade wanted to investigate. After one long pull, Jade put it out, and rested the clip in the small bowl. She moved further into the backyard and as she moved, the sounds grew louder. At first it was twig snapping, then it grew to shuffling of the feet somewhat, and finally small thuds. Reaching the fence, Jade grabbed a crate and placed it in front of her, she stood on top of it, and peaked over. Her heart sank and her eyes almost popped over her head. She could not believe what she was seeing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D I cannot promise you how frequent my updates will be, who knew life would get this fucking crazy lol But I assure you this story is FAR from over. Thank you to all the support, it is an amazing feeling. Please love bugs, leave a review it encourages me to write more! Also if you haven't followed or favorite yet, then you should. :D**


End file.
